Hell, yes!
by elinieve
Summary: Sam's and Jared's respective imprints kissed them. My imprint, on the other hand, punched me. Witness the adventure of imprinting on Leah 'I hate the world' Clearwater.
1. Pfft, imprinting

**A/N:** My first venture into Twilight Fanfics. Non-canon, but I hope it appeals. Forever without him's_ Dawn was already broken_ got me into the Embry-Leah bandwagon, so here goes. Do R/R :)

* * *

I.

_Sam, will you _please_ stop thinking about Emily for one freaking minute?_

_Embry dude...that is so not gonna happen, _Paul thought.

_Since when have you ever been considerate, Paul? _Jared had his own say too.

Right. I knew it. Of course I knew it! Sam _imprinted_ on Emily. So basically, that translated to the nuthead thinking about Emily twenty-four seven, and for _me_ that just sucked. Our alpha was so whipped. And because he was the alpha, almighty leader of the pack etcetera etcetera, _we_ were also so whipped. Unbelievable!

_Emily_, Sam drooled. _So beautiful, so heavenly, so perfect..._

_See what I mean?_ All he cared about was Emily. The moment he woke up, Sam checked on Emily. All throughout the day, everything he did was for her. Even during patrol duties all he remembered was how good it felt with Emily in his arms...urgh. There was just too much of Emily around!

_Stop whining. That is how it should be._

_Should not, Sam._

_Should too! _Paul laughed. He was nearing home and would be phasing back soon. Good, one less mind from my own. Life was so much better without Paul Meraz in my head.

_Love you too dude, _he snorted. _I'm out._

After Paul faded, Sam thought of Emily _again_ while Jared connected Emily's face to muffins. I finished the job for both and thought of Emily _and_ muffins. My stomach churned. Sam gave an appreciative yelp and turned back to their house. _Afternoon snack_! Jared closed in too, and then suddenly all I saw was a swirl of belgian chocolates.

Sam disapproved. _Jared, quit being glutton._

_Have I told you how much it sucks when you use the alpha command Sam?_

_Is this like a democratic vote? _I asked.

_Cast your vote before Sam tells you not to! _

_Enough, boys._

_Sucker._

_You can go __to your own house and find yourself some other muffins eat then._

_Okay, sorry!_

Now that Jared couldn't think of any more belgian muffins, our heads were filled with Emily again. Jared grunted disapprovingly, but kept his mouth shut. We all knew that the tiny portion of Sam's heart that was supposed to be considerate vanished whenever he thought of Emily, after which he would dive into a total 'I live for Emily' trance.

Like he was doing now.

I groaned, and phased back, leaving Jared nauseating on his own. I would just have to make my way to Sam's on foot.

Screw imprinting. Werewolf obsessiveness was bad enough, but imprinting! A god forsaken werewolf disease, involving one devoted, mellow, lovesick half dog and a complete nobody who suddenly becomes _the_ one after that one look. Thankfully, it wasn't contagious. Only Sam imprinted, and I hoped only Sam will.

Life pack decreed a shared mind, and with Sam constantly on Emily channel, I was more or less used to extreme imprinting love. I would not have minded Sam's OCD, but seeing Emily Young naked under Sam - and since everything I witnessed was from his perspective - under _me..._urgh. And he expected me to be capable of facing Emily and acting normal? As if he was helping; Sam wasn't trained to filter his mind and save us from regurgitating our lunches.

But then imprinting is incurable either. I guessed I'd have to live with it.

Still, that does not mean I could not whine about it. _Stupid, crazy, imprinting shit._

I pulled on my shorts and started jogging. Relishing in privacy and still knowing where to head to was not difficult now that I transform into a giant mutant dog. Imagine my nightmare after I first phased. One minute I was fighting with my mother's cat, then suddenly I feel this odd heat running violently through me and I explode. I _literally_ explode. Then I realise I had_ fur,_ _paws_, Sam 'the gang leader' Uley in my mind, and was lusting after Emily Young.

There were benefits, I should not forget. One, we were _hot_, literally - though of course self-absorbed asses like Paul would like to think it metaphorically.

Two, werewolves were well-built, and that came naturally, without all the fuss of gym. Quil Ateara would be so pissed. He spent all his time building up his muscles without knowing his werewolf genes would do that for him anyway. I had a bet with Jared that there would be a massive tantrum once he found out. Quil disliked losing above anything, and if he had to take steroids to look better, I bet he would. Only he couldn't, because Old Quil, frail as that old man was, was always on his tail. So he just huffed and sulked around.

Three, werewolves got to kill sucky vampires. You heard that right, we _kill_ vampires. Though nothing had us ripping their marble bodies yet, it must be fun. We were so much cooler.

Unfortunately, the only vampires we know we cannot attack. They had left, but the damage was done.

Thanks to the Cullen bloodsucking brood, Jake and Quil would soon be joining us too. Half of me was anxious. I could still remember Emily falling unconscious after Sam's anger flared - he _attacked_ her. Imprint or not imprint, he attacked a _girl_. No one wanted to be that monster. Neither did I want Jake or Quil to bear the responsibilities and to feel this abnormality. My best friends should be _normal_.

Still, part of me wanted them to know; I wanted them to understand. I felt incomplete without them, especially since Jacob now spent half his time glaring at me.

I was near Sam's when I heard a rustle in the undergrowth. Of course, my insticts told me it was _danger_. I stopped to listen, and automatically fell into a defensive crouch. I sniffed the air to determine if it was a leech. Nope, no too-sweet, sickly smell that I once caught with Bella Swan. I relaxed at once, trying to catch the trespasser.

"Oh hell, ow."

I knew that voice.

"Seth?"

I peered through the bushes to catch Seth Clearwater yelping around, clutching his foot. "What are you doing here, kid?"

His heart hammered violently. "I uh...crap this hurts. I - I was just - passing by." Seth was a bad liar. A _very_ bad liar.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really Seth, were you taking a detour into the woods?"

"Why are you interrogating me? You're in exactly the same place as I am!"

"Whatever Seth, go home."

"Don't tell me what to do! What are you doing here in the woods all alone, Embry? Why are you hanging out with Sam? Why is everyone so..._secretive_?" Seth had started pouting and clamping his arms on his chest. From the way he slurred everything, I knew he had been dying to ask.

"Stick your nose out of it, kid. You're better off not knowing." True, but looking at Seth now, he too was close to phasing. I sighed. _I hate vampires._

"So there _is_ something going on! Leah was right -"

Leah Clearwater. Of course she was the mastermind. It was totally _Leah_ to go ask her all-too-willing brother to spy on her ex-boyfriend. Not that I blamed her; Even Sam wanted to kill himself for breaking her heart. An image of Leah's face when Sam broke up with her flashed through my mind. God, she looked so _pained_. No wonder Sam, despite his love for Emily, had maintained some deep attachment to her. Although his love for Leah did not compare to his fixation on Emily, he still cared for her a lot. He changed his patrol routes to include the Clearwater's residence every time.

Seth broke through my thoughts. "Are you on _drugs_?"

I laughed. It was always what everyone thought. I did not expect anyone to blurt out '_are you a werewolf?_' under the normal assumption but they were never creative.

"Are you spying on us, Seth?" I couldn't help but ask, amused.

"I want to know why, Embry. I want to know why Sam Uley did this to Leah," Seth answered through gritted teeth. For a second he started shaking, and I thought he would phase, but he closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "Leah may act like she doesn't care, but I hear her sob, Embry. She cries _every_ night for him. Leah _never_ cries. Ignore me all you want, but Sam owes her this much." He lowered his voice and opened his eyes, and in them I could not deny the truth of his words. "Leah has every right to know."

Shamefully, I realised that Leah had nothing to do with this. Seth was the one who wanted to help his sister. Leah didn't want help - she was Leah Clearwater afterall. Why Sam couldn't just tell her was beyond me. He was all about rules. For God's sake, couldn't Leah just be an exception? I mean, Sam usually treated Leah specially. Jared and I had attempted to tell him to just get over it and tell her, after hearing her scream profanities at him. But Sam insisted.

"Seth, you _will_ know. Someday..."

"Why won't anyone tell me what's going on? Why are you skipping school? Why is everyone following Sam? It's very _weird_!"

"Seth..."

"But -"

"Embry?" Jared's voice suddenly floated through the path. We stopped and looked around. He appeared a second later, jogging. "Sam told me to - _Seth_? What are you doing here?" He added, eyeing us carefully. I locked eyes with his and hoped he could understand what I was trying to say. _I'll explain later._

He seemed to, for he nodded and said, "You might want to grab your share before Paul finishes your muffins."

"Thanks," I called to his retreating back, knowing his ears would catch it. I turned to a confused Seth and patted him on the shoulders. He winced. "You're hot."

"Thanks, I know." I guffawed at the wrong choice of words while Seth's face showed disgruntled disgust. "Urgh, I don't mean hot _hot_. I - urgh, nevermind."

"Bye Seth," I waved, watching him walk away.

True enough, when I reached Sam's house, there were only four muffins left, and Paul was gloating haughtily. I wanted to tell Sam about Seth, but it seemed inappropriate with Emily within ear shot. I guessed I just had to wait until after we phase. Stupid, why did I even spoke to Seth? Now I had to carry the burden of re-discussing the issue with Sam, and it wasn't exactly the best topic to start with him.

When Paul started snoring on the couch, Sam nudged him awake and sent him off to patrol. He grumbled, but dragged himself out obediently. Thankfully, Sam allowed me to watch TV while he took a nap on Emily's lap.

I didn't even realise I had been sleeping until I woke up to the sound of Paul's wonderful snorts. I groaned and looked around, disoriented. Sam was in the doorway, opening the door to Paul, whose head was twisted in a sort of odd way, and Jared who looked like a bummed idiot. Emily made room for them on the couch.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Jared - Jared...ha ha ha -" was Paul's answer.

Jared attempted to look at Sam meaningfully, which didn't turn out right. Jared looked like an idiot madly in love with Sam. Like Sam was everything he could see and hear. _Oh my God. Please tell me I'm wrong!_

Sam groaned and slumped back to Emily's side. "He imprinted," he replied casually.

"On who?"

"On _you_?" I croaked.

Paul rolled his eyes and kept laughing. In between breaths, he managed to explain how Jared went to school to collect something and accidentally looked at this girl, Kim. "Then everything vanished," Jared explained, eyes glazing. "I could only see her. Her glorious eyes, the way her hair flowed around her face, her stunned smile--"

"Geez, none of that!" Paul ranted. "I heard enough of Kim to last me a lifetime!" He looked at Sam and wailed. "I was patrolling alone when suddenly this idiot phased and everything was just _her_. It drove me nuts!"

"Shut up, Paul._ Saammm_, I almost broke my teacher's arm when he stepped between us!" Jared continued. Then his face turned tortured. "I _need_ to see her."

"That is wonderful, Jared," Emily cooed, while Jared bobbed his head in agreement. "You have to meet her Emily. She's the most wonderful person in the world..."

"Biased," I mumbled.

Sam _tutted, _kissed Emily and towed Jared out to talk to him. Paul and I followed behind. When we phased, I finally met Kim, and while I was getting used to the affection, Sam wanted to privately discuss their fixations so both Paul and I tried to tune them out. It was difficult as Jared was practically screaming for his imprint. Even Paul was now lusting after her. His thoughts trailed on Jared's gaze on Kim's wonderful, perfect legs....

Jared caught on his thoughts and cursed violently.

_Shift thoughts, shift thoughts! _I thought of beaches, bikinis, and cliff diving. I was not detected.

_Not my fault!_ Paul shrugged. _You had me thinking about her legs, dude. And Embry thought about it too!_

_Was not!_

_I mean, who'd pass up free sexy legs?_

_Paul, you're such an incredible asshole._

Jared fumed. _She's MINE._

Sam's command echoed through our thoughts. _Paul, Embry, shut it. Kim is Jared's imprint. We respect that._ He punished us with lengthy lectures only Jared enjoyed and bombarded us with more of his alpha wisdom. I nodded duely, but it prompted my thoughts to shift on the conversation I had with Seth earlier. Sam froze.

_Sam..._

_I know, Embry. You can tell me later. For now - _

Sam stopped with the sudden shift in the thoughts of the pack. Anger and confusion soared through each and everyone of our thoughts. There was a pull towards the new thought, a summon of some sort. Our alliances shifted sideways.

_Holy shit, PAWS! Mother eff? I'm a monster!_

Jacob Black had finally phased.

_Welcome to the pack Jake._ I sighed.

Jacob's head was far from recovering from shock. He was confused. _Embry? Embry, is that you? Where the hell are you? What the fuck is going on?_

_Stay where you are, Jake. I'll be right there._ I could feel Sam feeling unsure. Now that the true alpha had phased, he didn't know what to do. Was he automatically demoted? _Embry, stay focused._

_Sam? Embry? I'm a - I'm a -_

_Jacob, calm down. Listen to me._

Jake was at home, and I could see Billy looking worried. More worryingly, there was a compulsion from Jake of wanting to tear his father to pieces. As Sam replayed his usual '_Embrace your destiny. You're a werewolf ' _introduction to Jacob, I focused more on making Jake feel less compelled on killing Billy. My persuasion was not at all effective. Jake's voice was overpowering - stronger than Sam's. I felt like I was waiting for Jacob to say something.

_Wow. I feel something odd._

_Like Jake pulling?_

_Is Jake the alpha now? _Paul asked.

Jared, who didn't appreciate being disturbed from his OMG-_Kiimmm_! reverie, snapped. _Do I know?_

It turned out, Jake would _not_ be the alpha. The guy refused, bless him. It was a surprise how Jacob took everything like a man. He fussed and cursed and thought about Bella, but in the end, he managed to phase in record time and to take it like a man.

We stayed up until sunrise and took a short nap before breakfast. It didn't take me long to lose consciousness at Jake's house at all. And I dreamt. I fucking dreamt of Emily _and_ Kim.

"Dude, you look grumpy," Jacob said, as I stumbled to their kitchen. He was grumpy too - busy sulking at his fate.

I just shrugged. After food, we towed towards Sam's and noticed the mountain of food that threatened to break Emily's kitchen table.

"What's the occassion?" Jake yawned, eyeing the amount of food that was too much even for a wolf pack. Of course we really didn't want to know; we just wanted to eat.

"I proposed!" Sam declared proudly. I saw Emily smile.

"About time! Congratulations Sam, Emily."

Sam beamed and clapped me on the back. "Thanks Embry. Help yourself." Ah, I would congratulate them as often as I could if this was the prize. I dove headfirst into the feast, enjoying the sight of Jacob fighting over the remote control with Paul, and nauseating at Sam's exuberant grins.

Apparently, Jared was busy stalking Kim. I towed Jake outside a while later to talk with him about some freaky werewolf stuff, imprinting included.

"Geez, no wonder I felt like I was in love with Emily," he shivered.

"And now there's Kim," I sighed. The whole of last night was like a battle between imprintees. Emily in Sam's head against Kim in Jared's. We scowled until we reached the clearing where Jake and Bella onced toyed with their bikes. Jake's face crunched up as he recalled the memory.

"I want to see Bella," he sighed, eyeing a disturbed patch of grass where Bella had skidded her face after falling off before. _Bella, Bella, Bella_. Jake was all about _Bella Swan_. If he imprints on her, hell I was going to resign. I didn't even sign up for this werewolf imprinting rubbish!

We were disturbed by Quil. His voice sounded frightened and relieved at the same time. "Jake? Embry?"

"That's Quil. Shit!" Jake cursed and started to walk away against his will. My feet mirrored his. Sam had given us an injuction. We could not endanger anyone by being near them. Not even our own friends. Hence explained the Jake-Bella situation. It was heartbreaking to see Quil like that, helpless and stumbling along the woods shouting for both of us. _Sam and his rules suck._

As we neared Sam's house, we both heard some sort of commotion. We hurried closer, only to find the Clearwaters' family car in the driveway. Jake and I both shared a look. _Uh oh._ What the hell was Sam's ex-girlfriend's family doing in his house on the day he proposed to his girlfriend who also happened to be related to that very same family? I wouldn't be surprised if Sam's head was blown to pieces by Harry's fishing harpoon by now.

The aura inside the house was _awkward._ Emily busied herself with dinner preparations that involved walking away from where the Clearwaters sat, while Sam fidgeted nervously under Harry's glare and Sue's even stronger glare. Seth seemed nonchalant as he engulfed the food and tried to chat with Leah, whose back was on us. Sam looked up when we both entered and I knew he would thank us later for the disruption. Poor guy looked like he was a guilty criminal waiting for his sentence.

So of course, being the good guy that I was, I greeted them with a huge smile and attempted to shorten the distance between me and Emily's food.

"Hey Embry, Jake." Emily managed to greet us while taking a tray from the oven. Unlike Jake, I actually had manners to _look_ at Emily. The moron had his eyes solely on the tray in her hands. "Do you mind to come back a bit later? Paul is hanging out at Jared's if you want to know."

I was actually reluctant to go seeing as Sam's face practically fell and screamed '_Don't go! Please don't leave me! Take me with you!_' But he was glued to his chair because he did not have the strength to disobey Emily Young. _What imprintee wants, imprintee gets._ Jake snorted audibly.

So I turned to leave in peace, but then _she_ turned around.

"Are you fucking kidding me? _I'll _leave."

I gaped.

Sam told me imprinting was finding a new life--one more blessed than a blossoming of an oasis. Jared said seeing Kim made everything but her vanish. But at that moment when Leah's beautiful black eyes locked with mine, the most dominant feeling was the incredible warmth that surged so strongly through me. It was like finding my place in life--with her. _Only her_. Forget butterflies, the feeling in my stomach was an intense boxing match. The ground shifted underneath me but before I even understood what it meant, I didn't care if I understood at all. All I knew was that everything Embry Call did would be for _her._ It didn't matter if I would get hurt, if I would suffer, or even if I would die. Nothing mattered except _her_. She _must_ be happy. She _must_ smile. She _must_ be safe. I _must _make sure she would, because if she was in less than perfect condition, I deserved to die.

I felt a pull that hooked my chest towards her delicate frame, one that was more certain and compelling that gravity. There was no turning back now; she was everything.

There was a vague scramble and I realised that Sam had started cussing. Part of me vaguely acknowledged the fact. Who cared about Sam Uley? He could go screw himself for all I cared. Leah Clearwater was _looking_ at me. Looking at me as if I deserved the attention. I wanted to cry and thank her.

Then Sam had to ruin the best moment of my life by pulling me to the living room.

"How _dare _you!" I screamed, twisting around to see Leah. _My_ Leah. Sam had blocked my view - and when he did, the warmth vanished. I felt drained. Letting Leah out of my sight was too risky. What if she hurt herself?

"Get off me, asshole! Get the hell off me!"

Part of me suddenly remembered that Leah wanted to leave because of him. Leah was _hurting_ because of him. That was enough to send me reeling into fury and the shaking erupted. Sam seemed to realise what had been in my mind because he tackled me down to the floor and used my weakness to calm me. "Leah doesn't know, Embry. Don't freak her out. Calm down!"

There was a snort from behind Sam and I realised that Leah had been glaring at us all the time. The tremors stopped as the warmth surged in me again. I smiled. She was beautiful.

"Sam, let him go. I don't think Embry appreciates being straddled by an asshole."

I just had to laugh. Leah was perfect. Of course she was. And she said my name and cared about me enough to get Sam the asshole off me. I wanted to _scream _with joy.

"Thank you," I beamed.

When she moved away towards the door, I felt the warmth recede again. Gravity was pulling me towards her, so I wriggled under Sam and blocked her way to the exit. I couldn't just let her go; not now when I could hardly restrain myself from grovelling at her feet and confessing my undying devotion. Leah looked confused and annoyed at the same time, enough to make me want to beg on my knees for forgiveness.

But I just couldn't let her out of my sight. For the love of me, I could not.

"Don't go," I begged her. "_Please_ don't go."

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Get the hell out of my way!" she snapped, clenching her fists.

I panicked. _I was making her angry! Why the hell am I doing this?_

As it turned out, Leah was not the type with much patience. Before I knew what was happening, her clenched fist dove straight into my nose with a loud sickening crunch. Boy she could hit! I stumbled backwards, partly because she wanted me to let her pass and I could never ignore what she wanted, and because I was gloating at the fact that she had just _touched_ me.

I stood there clutching my nose, wallowing in happiness until I realised she had gone. Bye bye warmth again and then I was in _pain. _It was agony not knowing where Leah was, whether the punch hurt her or if she was still upset.

Sam broke my reverie, as usual. Slowly, not to be heard by the Clearwaters, he groaned and asked me, "Did you just fucking imprint on Leah, Embry?"

I met his blazing eyes and smirked.

"Hell, yes!"

* * *

**A/N: **I think it could remain as a one shot until people actually like a chaptered story :)


	2. Sam 'idiot' Uley must die

II.

I was, for the lack of a stronger word, irate with Sam 'idiot' Uley.

What kind of a fucking alpha _forbids_ an imprinted werewolf to go see his imprintee? Yeah sure, she was his ex-girlfriend, and I was a dangerous, testosterone-led, obsessed mutant dog. _But duuuude, s_he was my _imprint_! Was it rocket science? Why couldn't Sam just live his fairytale life with Emily and get the hell over it?

I was head over heels in love, and Sam just _had_ to be an asshole.

After my shining moment, Sam radiated a whole new level of hostility towards me. His tremors began violently, as immediate as mine did. It was impossible to tell who was more enraged: Me, because Sam had no bantam right to be incensed, or Sam because he believed I had no right to imprint on his ex-girlfriend. He was a territorial, possessive mutt, and I was having none of that. Not with Leah.

I could feel the tension in the room heighten - even Jake braced himself in case either of us phased, which was looming. Sam had started cursing me; I cursed him back with more passion. We both had started blurring at the edges when Harry Clearwater decided enough was enough.

It took Harry and Sue more time than necessary to calm both of us down. Sam backed down first, but I was infuriated. Within a span of a few minutes, Sam had ceased to be my alpha and had listed himself as one of my greatest rivals. It was difficult trying to gain a common ground between two ill-tempered werewolves, especially when both were equally decided to duel to death; when Harry tried to calm me, Sam would resume his rampage. When Sue tried to glare Sam to calmness, I would then attempt to kick his crotch. Poor Seth had started freaking out, so Emily and Jake took him aside.

After we both calmed down enough to stand beside each other, the Clearwaters lectured us and hastily bade goodbye, with the exception of Seth who had lagged behind to interrogate me further. It was hard to beat around the bush - every suitor would want to please the brother of the love of his life. I was pretty sure Leah would be harder to convince than her brother, but either way, if Seth approved of me, maybe he could do me a favour and let slip some nice things about me during dinner...

On the other hand, both Harry and Sue had this strange glint in their eyes which gave me _the _chills. All their anger which should have been directed at Sam seemed to aim towards me now; in fact, we were meeting in three hours' time. My knees almost gave way when Harry nodded and said, "Embry Call, right? I'll see you tonight."

Of course, nothing could quite compare to the sensation of seeing Leah again. Apparently, she had not left in haste, but took her anger out to some trees not far enough for Harry to lose sight of her. I wanted to be with her so badly. I wanted to check her hands, to calm her down, to kill Sam if it made her happy. Hell, I'd kiss a vampire if she'd asked me to. Part of me even wanted to ransack the tree she attacked, in case she _really_ hated the poor plant.

Harry pulled her into the car in a fatherly way and buckled her in while she rolled her eyes and fumed at our general direction. I gave her a smile, but retracted it quickly when her face changed to a scorn. It wasn't until I felt Emily and Sam behind me did I realise that she was looking at _them_. Leah was hurting from seeing them _happy, _and there was no way I was letting Sam off for doing that to her. My loathing for him magnified.

It took all of my patience not to run to Harry and beg him to take me with them. I almost _hated_ him for taking his daughter away for me. Almost, until I remembered that holy cow he was Leah's _father_. I needed to impress him too. Then maybe he could help Seth slip some _really_ nice qualities about me that Leah might like...

"Bye Leah," I waved sadly. She gave me a shocked look and and spun around so I could she her no more.

After they left, it only took Sam to touch me for me to finally phase. If it wasn't for Paul, who had been parading his usual worthless self, I would have attacked Sam right there and then, even if he was human. The more damage I did to him, the better repayment for the hurt he had caused Leah.

_Holy shit!_ Paul screeched, almost ramming into a tree. _Leah? THE Leah Clearwater? Dude, you must be kidding me!_

All I could manage was: _Sam is a dickhead._

_Heard Leah's a badass tigress. Rawr._

I growled and raced to where Paul was running. I was going to tear him to pieces even if it would be the last thing I would do. _Asshole!_

Sam had phased and intervened then. _Paul, enough. You will shut your mouth about imprinting. Embry, stop chasing him. We need to talk. _

_Huh?_ I was surprised at his calm demeanor. Not a minute ago, he was ready to shred me to pieces, but now he was telling me we needed to _talk_? Was he on his PMS? _Talk my ass! Coward! If you want to settle this, fight me._

_You're being immature. How are you going to take care of Leah with that attitude?_

_Immature! You were the one who lost control!_

Paul saw the images in both of our heads and snickered. _Both of you wanted to wrestle each other? Sweeeet._

_What do you expect? You imprinted on Leah! _Sam held back on his intentions. Not only _Leah, _but _his _Leah.

With blood ringing in my ears, my fury soared. _She is MINE!_

_Oooh possessive! And I thought Jared was bad..._

_PAUL! _

While Sam threw orders at Paul, I ignored him. _You hurt her Sam. You hurt Leah! How dare you even look at her? I am going to murder you!_

_Embry Call. You will not attack me. You will not do anything hasty until I tell you so, and you will not see or endanger Leah._

_Fuck you. _I had a suspicion Sam had this planned. As his orders bound me, I could feel the anger overtake me completely. How _dare_ he! The rage formed incoherent words in my thoughts, mostly part of foul cuss words combined with '_Sam Uley_'. _I will never endanger Leah, Sam. Never. I'm not you._

_You of all people should understand why I had no choice._

_Of course I understand. It's your specialty._ Sam just couldn't love without hurting the person. You love him, he hurts you. Even his imprint was not an exception.

_I imprinted on Emily, Embry. You think I intentionally wanted to hurt Leah? The only person I've devoted myself to? You think it didn't hurt me twice as much? Leah was my world. But Emily is my _imprint_._

_I don't give a damn about your imprinting! Leah cries every night for you, shithead! _Every_ night! You have no fucking right to care for her!_

_I know that. _Sam sighed. _Do you think I don't hear her whimper at night?_

It was Sam's mistake to show me just how much Leah suffered when darkness claimed the day. I could not only hear her sob, I could also _feel_ it. I struggled to breathe. Her pain was as my own...only much much more intensified. Seeing her cry so helplessly when she thought no one could hear her was more than bearable. A flash of red blurred my sight as I snarled back at Sam Uley. _So help me God I will repay her every teardrop with your own blood._

I managed to find the strength to headbutt Sam, but before I could reinforce any damage, he had draped his own security back with another edict.

_God damn it Embry! Will you stop being blind? I am trying to _help_ you! Do you not _know_ Leah? If you don't play this right, you're going to screw this big time, do you hear me?_

_I am tired of listening to you. So bug off and let me see my imprint!_

_EMBRY! You _will_ listen!_

Of course I listened. I _had _to.

Despite that, I was a weeny bit thankful I did. Sam gave me a further insight into Leah's pleasant personality. Once I had gotten over the fact that no matter how much I flipped the world, Sam would always be part of Leah and vice versa, I begun to see the wisdom behind Sam's words. It pissed me off to no end, but he was right. Leah was a handful (not that I mind). Still, that didn't mean that I couldn't sulk about the fact that he knew more about her than me.

"Why the long face?" Jared had just come home looking like he'd spent the whole afternoon lounging around the nearest garbage dumpsite. He had a trace of blood on his shirt, some leaves on his hair, and paint? Yes, he definitely had a streak of white paint on his chest.

"What happened to you, man?"

"I was with Kim! It was _so_ wonderful watching her work from her window. You have to see her face scrunch up in concentration...God, I love her."

"What's with the paint?" I questioned.

"Ah, shit. I didn't notice. I think they were painting the outside of the house..."

Jacob's laugh boomed. "Ha ha ha! Kim would probably be _horrified_ to see your pathetic stalking outline right by her bedroom window..." Not to mention Kim's parents would probably ground her thinking a boy (a werewolf boy to be more accurate) was sneaking secretly into her room at night. But no, Jared should not know that. He might go run and re-paint their house in stuttering apology.

"She might like it," he winked. "But she did notice me..."

"What did she say?" Jake asked this time.

Jared's face fell, and his head atuomatically fell into his hands. "She freaked out. She didn't know how I managed to get to the second story when there wasn't any tree or ladder near her window. Then she threw the vase on my head..." He stopped short for a moment, then panicked. "Oh no! She hates me! Kim _hates_ me! Should I go back and explain? I can't let her hate me!"

"Jared..." Paul rolled his eyes. "Ever heard of overreaction?"

"You know Paul, you're just _jealous _because you _won't_ get laid."

"Pfft, have you seen the queue outside my room, Mr. trying-to-get-laid?"

Jared pouted dramatically, but smiled as he vividly described how Kim stuck her tongue out when solving trigonometry problems. "She's perfect!" he cooed. As if that could be any different with an imprinted wolf. It wasn't like I cared; thinking of Leah got me through most of Jared's talk, and if I may add, Leah was _so_ so much more better.

Meanwhile, Emily sashayed in and happily burst Jared's bubble. "I think you might find someone in this room who'd beg to differ."

"Who, Sam?"

She giggled. "Nah, one of your brothers just imprinted."

"Which dog?"

Paul's eyes glint mischieviously. He wriggled his eyebrows like a villain and swayed that extremely bloated head of his. "Where's the fun in that? Guess!"

Jared _very slowly_ eyed Paul, Jacob and me. He glanced up and down as if looking for any sign or word that matched 'imprinted wolf'. When he found none, he looked turned back to Paul. "Clue?"

"Leah fre--Leah Clearwater."

God, I _hate_ Paul Meraz. I threw him a glare, and he shut up.

I barely registered Jared's bulging eyes as he stole a glance at Sam. Then he coughed. "Leah? Leah Clearwater? Oh my God."

Why the hell did everyone react that way? As if Leah wasn't worth it. Shit, Leah was worth everything. They just didn't understand.

I could just feel the tremors starting. Jacob had covertly grabbed my arm from behind in an attempt to calm me down. I glared him to submission but Jake cooled it off with a shrug. No one noticed. The rest of the pack must have found Paul's game amusing then. I tried very hard not to ruin their fun.

Jared was looking at our faces when he said Leah's name again, this time deliberately. Then in an attempt to decipher the secret, he asked each one of us to look at Sam. I failed to understand why we had to do that until it was my turn to do so. It seemed like my imprinting had created an Embry Call that could not stand Sam Uley at all. One look and I wanted to rip the idiot's head.

Jared raised his eyebrows. "Embry."

Paul huffed. "Embry dude you're such a giveaway!"

"What'd I do?"

"Can't you look at Sam without actually wanting to dismember him?"

I stared at Sam. "Well, _no._"

Jared chuckled. "It couldn't be any more obvious. All I say is _Leah_, and Embry's face washes into unbelievable contentment. See? He's doing that again." He pointed at me.

"Kim..." I retaliated, and sure enough, Jared's eyes went all dreamy.

We were all laughing when Harry Clearwater walked in. I stopped immediately, my insides numbing. I think I might have showed symptoms of hyperventilation. Sam, who was perfectly calm, greeted him, and we all stood up (me in a very jelly-like manner - _Oh my God, it's her dad_) to make room on the couch. He nodded and as Emily scooted to the kitchen to grab some drinks, Harry coughed and assessed me with a look.

"So," he bagan, gesturing his arms out. My heart began to race wildly. "If my intuitions are correct, you imprinted on my daughter?"

"Yes sir."

"Right." He leaned back casually, and I looked at the pack for support. Sam appeared to be in a more torturous situation than I was. "You know, Sue wanted to come, but Seth was sick..."

"Is it normal sickness?" He inquired. We knew what 'sickness' in this context could mean.

"He might phase soon," sighed Harry. "For some odd reason, Leah's been showing symptoms too..." His breathing hitched, and I felt mine completely locked down. Leah was showing symptoms of...phasing? _What the -? Please. God Almighty, whatever it is you're experimenting on, do it to someone who isn't my imprint. _

Sam tensed up and looked at Harry with frightened eyes. "Impossible! It can't be...it just couldn't...I -"

"No need to worry about it Sam, Leah has been pretty uncontrollable. She has symptoms of everything, that girl. Parties and night outs, binge drinking...She's been like that since..." Harry trailed.

We knew. Leah had been miserable since Sam left her. My head displayed a banner of _Die Sam, die! _in broad, red writing. Sam himself had frozen into a marble statue at the revelation.

"Anyway, Embry Call. So, what do you intend to do now?"

"I don't know sir. I just want to see her _happy._ No matter what it takes."

Apparently, talking about Leah would inevitably lead to Sam anyway, so we just went on. Harry lectured me on what is and what is not allowed with Leah, although he mentioned that she broke most of the rules just the same. I listened intently.

"Don't you don't hurt my daughter, son. I'm warning you. I'll hook you unto my fishing line and tow you out to sea."

"I promise sir."

"I'll keep a close eye out. If I hear you're forcing her -"

"I will _never_ hurt Leah."

He snorted and muttered something like, '_I've heard that before_'. Sam winced uncomfortably, much to my amusement. _You deserve it moron,_ I wanted to tell him, but kept my mouth shut. I had a feeling Harry may not like to see that, although I believed he would secretly applaud me for it.

He left afterwards, bringing Emily's junkfoods with him. That had made him smile more than anything else. I couldn't believe how an elder could be so childish in the food department.

Well, not in my wildest dream did I expect Harry not to beat me to pulp. He was Leah's father after all. But no, Harry was a cool guy. Loved fishing and everything. Maybe, just maybe, he might actually be pleased about me. I let out a relieved sigh once he had walked away. I turned to Sam. "Will you please let me go see Leah now?"

"It's late, Embry. She might be alread -"

"Shit. Don't do this to me, Sam. _Please._"

I think I might have extinguished all the anger, so much that I could only beg now. Emotionally, I was weak. I needed to see Leah. If I was not next to her in the next five minutes, I might actually wither away, _dead_.

"Go but -"

That was all I needed to hear. Who cared about Sam's petty conditions? I ran out and phased. I could still smell Leah's scent lingering in the woods and followed it promptly. I thought it would lead me to her house, but somehow, it lead me out to sea. Her scent trailed to the cliff, where I could just make out her frame at the edge.

_Oh my God!_

Part of me panicked and wanted to scream, to drag her back towards (the) safety (of my arms) and beat the cliff down for endangering her. But the other part of me also felt the relief and the sustaining warmth that accompanied seeing her. The compulsion of wanting to be with her pulled me to where she stood. I phased back and slowly trudged to where she sat, careful not to startle my angel.

_Angel. _Nothing could be more looked divine. Her glistening black hair flew behind her back in rythm with the blowing wind as she looked down at her dangling feet below. I wanted so badly to lift her up and keep her safe from the sheer height of where she sat, but I knew she would not appreciate that. Besides, I was with her now; no harm would touch her under my guardship.

So, I sat down beside her, trying to get close but giving her her much needed space. I could feel how much she valued her privacy. I cleared my throat. "Hi Leah."

Silence.

"Are you okay?"

She whipped her head to my direction and scowled darkly. She was glaring at me, but my looks softened in response. _Did she hurt her neck doing that? _

"None of your freaking business," she snarled.

"Why are you here all alone?" _Where have you been all my life? _was what I really wanted to know.

"Why am I here?" She raised her eyebrow. "Hmm, let's see. Is it because I'm not _there? _Who the hell do you think you are to ask me that?"

"Leah _please_. I'm serious." It was true. There could be vampires around. She might get hurt from the jagged rocks without anyone to help her. Hell, she might slip and fall straight into the angry waters below. There was a million possibilities of Leah getting hurt, and I could not bear each one.

"Fuck you. Why are you asking me that? You don't give a shit."

"Don't you know it's dangerous to be out here all alone?"

She rolled her eyes and resumed her scowling. _God, she looked so beautiful. _Her skin glinted under the moonlight, and with her hair set in perfect wind-blown disarray, she looked just like an angel who had flown down from heaven. An angel who has descended to earth to be here and share this moment with _me._

"Hey kid," she laughed bitterly. "_I_ am the most dangerous thing out here, get that? Geez, why the fuck am I explaining myself to you nosy moron? Get the hell away from me, Embry."

Sure, my heart deflated when she called me a 'nosy moron', complete with forgotten beats and crumbling cardiacs, but she redeemed herself didn't she? She called me by my name. _Embry_. On her lips, it sounded heavenly. I lingered momentarily on the fact that she had just said my name in a breathtaking manner, then tried to play along so she wouldn't get up and leave me. I was enjoying every second with her. "This is a democratic country. We have freedom and rights."

"Bullshit!"

"It's my right to be here. You don't happen to own this particular piece of land, do you?"

"Are you _hitting_ on me?"

"No! I mean, I just want to make sure you're okay."

"What do you mean you _mean_?"

"I - well..."

"Don't you start messing with me!"

_Man, I was making her mad! Oh shit, oh shit. _I tried to bail my way out by comforting her. Sam had mentioned using her nickname which had a calming effect on her. He had used it often, and it worked every time. Hell, Leah had once straddled him after he whispered it to her. "Lee -"

"Don't you call me _that_!" She growled and clenched her fists on her lap.

I _knew_ it! I so _knew_ it! Sam was trying to get me killed here! The idiot purposely told me that to get me under Leah's '_People I hate_' list! Why was I even hoping for something remotely close to Leah straddling me? I was an idiot.

I raised my hand in surrender and pleaded. "Leah. Sorry. I didn't mean that -I -"

"Just. shut. your. mouth. before. I. shove. this. rock. down. your. throat."

I did what I was told and stared at her. I knew I would end up screwing this. As we sat in silence, I focused on listening to her heartbeat. Even that sounded aggrieved.

"Did Sam send you?" Her whisper was so soft against the ravaging tide below I wasn't sure she meant it out loud.

"I - no - why would - he did not - how could - Urgh, Sam." I shook my head. "No, of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Because," she looked at me and huffed angrily. "Because you pant after him like he's the glorious Dalai Lama. You and Jared, and Paul. And now, that conceited idiot Jacob Black. You asshats serve his holy butt twenty-four seven." She _harrumped._ "What, does Sam employ you to lick his sacred marbles?"

I laughed. I just had to laugh. Leah was too adorable. She had a mouth that could make a sailor cringe and was full of surprises I could not wait to unwrap.

"Believe me, if Sam was a deity, he'd be Lucifer's exiled boss."

She sneered. "_Your_ boss wouldn't be so pleased to hear your traitorous mouth, Call."

"I don't give a damn about Sam, Leah. He could - go fuck himself - for all I care."

She laughed, bitterly again. I could just make out hurt and anger from her tone. "No, you got that wrong. All he screws in the bedroom now is my cousin. Unless you have some dirty secrets. He's that _kind._"

"Kind?" I scoffed. "Yeah right. More like he's that _kind_ of asshole."

I thought she might give an amused laugh for a second, but she held it in. Her face turned back to serious. "Why are you here, Embry?"

"Because I want to."

She shook her head and quickly got up. Mimicking her actions, I got up on the next second and scooted closer. _Just a bit_. I noticed that even with my werewolf height, her face would fit perfectly in the crook of my neck...if she would only allow me to get _that_ close.

"Then I'll _leave._"

I stopped her in her tracks and held my arms out. I just about had a talk with her and she wanted to leave? Was this girl testing my sanity?

"Please don't go," I begged her. "Please _stay."_

Déjà vu.

How often had I begged her not to leave me? I hoped the pattern won't last long. Before I could think further, it was Déjà vu again, because one minute she was staring at me like I was a lunatic and then suddenly, I heard another déjà vu style sickening noise and my nose _crunched_. Too much Déjà vu.

"How many times do I have to fucking hit you for you to learn to leave - me - alone?"

Clutching my broken nose, I couldn't help but mumble back. "Sorry, Leah, I just _don't_ learn."


	3. Leah Clearwater speaks

III.

For some strange reason, one of my pathetic ex-boyfriend's bitches had suddenly enacted it his life's mission to root himself in any ground that was within two feet of me. Stupid, bigheaded, brainless fucking moron. The term idiocy should by now go by a new term: E-M-B-R-Y C-A-L-L. _Embry Call_. The jackass refused to leave me to myself, and I just didn't get what possessed him.

Was he just sadistically loyal or just plain in-fucking-sane? I couldn't even get out of my own house without him magically appearing beside me, smiling like he was so damn pleased and asking more questions than Seth ever asked me about Father Christmas. He was making me sick.

"I was just passing by," Embry reasoned.

Who was he kidding? Was he even fucking serious? I knew Sam had sent him. Sam Uley was playing mother bear during his free time lately. He was collecting and mothering the hopeless teenage idiots of La Push like an orphanage director wannabe. If I hadn't known better, I could have sworn this new motherly instincts he had just discovered within him was the reason why he lost himself in the woods and broke up with me. _I don't want to love you anymore Leah...I want to love the idiot La Push assholes. _

The gist of the matter was that this particular Embry Call was one of his darling babies. No wonder Embry was being such a sucker. Sam called themselves 'the protectors' of La Push. Goddamn it, were they _five_? I could vaguely remember Embry asking me about it once. Back then, he was just curious. Lo and behold whatever mummy Sam did, he had sucked Embry right into his pathetic 'the protectors' club. I couldn't understand why at first. One minute Embry looked disgusted at them, then I found out he had began worshipping the ground Sam Uley walked on.

_Boys really _are_ aliens, minus the intelligence._

I laughed my ass off when dad had first told me about it. _The protectors_, huh? They could topple Barney the pedophile dinosaur off the children's charts anytime. 'T_he protectors are here...be scared kids, be reaaally scared...'_ If that _ever_ appeared on the television mum would have to ground me for dismembering the tube. I would totally hurl the remote control _and_ the couch at it.

"Well, why don't you continue passing by and not block my path?" I suggested. I may have loved the wrong person, but I wasn't dumb. I just knew by the way Sam paraded his collection of giant idiots that this - the Embry blocking my way slash ruining my day thing - has something to do with it.

"I just...you know, want to make sure you're okay," Embry said, patiently lightly kicking the pebbles at his feet.

Okay, scratch that. This definitely had _everything_ to do with it. I knew Embry from years back - but he was just one of those familiar faces in the rez. He wasn't even my friend.

But now he was _trailing_ me? And he's freaking talking to my parents like a drugged parrot. The prick couldn't close his mouth talking to mum and dad. My_ parents!_ The tribe e_lders!_ He didn't even speak that often to Seth, and he was much closer to him and his age. It wasn't normal.

"You want to know if I'm okay?" I grunted. He nodded solemnly. "Well I'm _not_ okay. I'm _never_ okay. Happy? Now, why don't you do us both a favour and skip along now to ask someone _else _if they are _okay_?"

"You're not _okay?" _he croaked.

There was something foreign about the way he just said that. It was like it held a personal meaning to him. As if it tormented him to a great deal. I shrugged. "Are you addicted to the word?"

"Huh?" He blinked stupidly. "No...why aren't you okay?"

I rolled my eyes and stalked away as quickly as I could. "Just fuck off, Embry. I'm not snitching to mummy Sam, I give you that."

I was thankful he didn't pursue his '_are you okay?_' conversation once more, because I was very much getting pissed by all his dialogues. Not that I wasn't pissed twenty-four-seven, but I had plans for the day, and this Sam Uley worshipper was ruining it with much enthusiasm. Embry kept up with me easily, striding like a graceful horse.

"Why do you keep relating this to Sam?" he cried, looking desperate as he nervously ran his hands through his short hair.

I laughed. "Because it is totally like Sam fucking Uley to ask you - no, to _force _you - to watch Leah Clearwater and ensure that she is still grieving over the fact that he is going to tie the knot with her cousin and that she would be the sad little bridesmaid on their fucking wedding day!"

My little laugh had turned to bitterness before I could contain it. Damn it, I thought I had learnt to repress the pain. Embry's presence didn't only peeve me, now it made me _reveal_ thoughts I would never do otherwise. I was fuming by the time I had wasted my breath screeching at him. The sole reason behind the havoc of everything that was faintly related to Leah Clearwater resurfaced within me so prominently it was hard to believe I still had enough room in my heart to hate Embry too. If it wasn't for his stupidity, I would not have been reminded of every blasphemous wrongs in my wretched life.

I was surprised he didn't look affrighted. In fact, he looked like he had taken it personally again. "Sam did _that_ to you?" he verified incredulously.

Then he began shaking so strongly I was alarmed he might break his bones with the force. I heard something that sounded like '_I'm going to kill him', _but I dismissed it. It could either be one of Sam's strategies to let Embry gain my trust, or if it _really_ was true, then good. I would gladly purchase a giant foam finger and cheer Embry on. _Go Embry, die Sam! Go Embry, die Sam!_

When Embry began blurring from his tremors, I discovered that my hangover was finally catching up with me. I had been drinking heavily last night, and the day before, and the night prior to that...I lost track. So now I was hallucinating and hearing things.

I walked faster before my mind made me believe Embry was a squirrel. Sadly, if I really was only hallucinating, then my dreams of cheering Embry on to beat Sam to death may not be fulfilled after all. I sighed. _I__ really need to get away from this shit hole._

I doubled my pace, but Embry was still hot on my heels. I had made my opinion perfectly clear hadn't I? "Shit, kid, I'm getting tired of hitting you everytime to get my message across."

"I just want to let you know that I'm not here by force. I genuinely want to know if you're okay."

_Why?_ I bit my tongue before the word slipped. "Then I genuinely want you away too."

By God, I might have drank a little too much, because I may have heard Embry mumble something along the lines of '_I can't'. _I glowered at him, but he had his mouth closed and his head bowed so I was definitely only hearing things. His feet started to play with the pebbles again.

Never in my life would I have thought that I would _ever_ be grateful to Jacob Black. Until now.

The conceited idiot burst through the trees so swiftly it could only be explained by the effects of alcohol. Startled, I shook my head in disbelief as he approached Embry. He looked _so_ much like him. They both have cropped their hair roughly. I wondered if that was Sam's initiation rights. For someone collecting giant assholes, it was still pretty absurd. Jake was momentarily beffudled by my presence, but he soothed his face into bemused understanding without ado.

Unnerved, I shook my head as Jake slipped next to Embry, who greeted him with a hard nudge in the rib and a growl. He _growled_ at Jacob. This was definitely alcohol related. What normal person _growls?_ Weren't we supposed to have _evolved_ already? Well apparently, combined with my intoxicated state and Embry's animalistic response to Jake, only females had evolved. Men were still possessive, boisterous, brainless assholes.

Take Sam for example, he was the model for everything asshole related.

I didn't have time to waste in watching the two of them whisper in each other's ears. So I whisked off to leave them to cuddle on their own. I set forth to the cliff face to get some direly needed time out, as I have been planning all along, if Embry hadn't harrassed me. The sun was braving La Push today, lazily peering around the edges of dense clouds that threatened rain any time soon. I had to get to the cliff before the surge came in.

Better yet, why didn't I just wait for the strong tide and let it carry me away to a happier, livelier place? Life sucked anyway. I was just a tiny speck in the universe. It didn't matter if I drowned now did it?

"Leah, _please_ stay close. It's dangerous out there. I'll be right back."

Obviously, I was wrong, because someone assigned to pestering me would find it extremely difficult without anyone to annoy. I wasn't even anywhere close to my destination, but Embry's extraordinarily warm hands were upon my arms at once, turning me around so I faced him in a very uncomfortable distance. I was surprised it didn't hurt at all; he did it so fluidly yet so carefully the sensation was almost peculiar. He handled me so gently, so tenderly that it freaked me out. I pushed him angrily, which didn't help. He didn't even flinch.

"Fuck it, Embry! Just leave me alone!"

He shot a pleading look at Jacob. When Jake stood his ground, Embry soughed, yielding. "Please Leah, _please_. Don't wander off."

I crossed my arms. As supposed-to-be-extinct-but-was-bred-and-kidnapped-from-Isla-Sorna Barney said, '_let's play make-believe'_. If there was a way to just get rid of him, I could effortlessly pretend to understand why the hell he wanted me so caged. Was Sam's instructions _'make sure she doesn't ran off before our wedding'? _Knowing that I was actually planning to, Sam, for once, was clever.

"Fine."

"Don't do this to me," he muttered skywards weepily. I didn't know if it was intended for me or for Jacob. Probably for Jake, seeing that they shared some strong intimacy. Embry gave me one last pleading look before taking into the trees.

Unbelievably, I felt abandoned when Embry had turned his back on me. Oh. my. God. Since I was five I had shrieked my lungs out to get the boys, especially Rachel and Rebecca's snotty little brother (that was Jacob) out of my sight and now I was feeling _abandoned_ after those sixteen year-old still-snotty teenagers left? Alcohol _did_ alter my mind.

I stood there for awhile, not really knowing what to expect. Then I remembered what I had mapped out my day to be like, and decided to push through with it. The cliff looked inviting enough. Since La Push didn't really have the sun and glory of Ibiza, the cliff was usually pretty isolated.

I liked being at the edge of the earth with the vast ocean stretching as far as the eyes could see. There was nothing there; no pressure, no pain. I relaxed at once, inhaling the salty waft of seaside air - it took me away from all the pain.

I slipped off my flip-flops and redied myself to take the plunge down. The water below didn't appear too beckoning; it looked as though a storm might be brewing. I ignored the danger. The waves splashed with gusto against the cliff face, spraying water around the rocks. I let my hair loose, breathed in, and dived.

_I hate you Sam Uley._

The experience was _fascinating_. The fall took my breath away, both metaphorically and literally. I could feel the adrenaline pulsing through my veins, my heart rate increasing and the tide claiming me away from safety. I let nature overwhelm me before resurfacing with a mirth. I didn't realise that I was pulled away so strongly so fast. A grumble roared overhead and it seemed like the storm was brewing faster and closer than I had anticipated.

It should be my lucky day.

The waves around me trashed against my body, restraining my balance against the rough sea. I coughed as I started being pulled under, but I knew better. Who else would be best equipped to handle rough seas than the daughter of a fishing maniac? Dad had made sure he had the excuse of teaching me and Seth how to swim to make us go with him whenever fellow fishing maniacs Billy and Charlie bailed on him.

I breathed in deep and floated myself, resigned to whatever the current wanted to do with me. Ironically, despite the power of the sea dragging me to its depths, I felt at peace. It wasn't the '_life after death here I come'_ kind of peace, but more like the '_I'm just glad to be here'_ one. The serenity overwhelmed me and I wallowed in the sensation. I had been such a bitter person that the old Leah was almost gone.

_Thank you Sam, for breaking my heart, for ruining my future, and for being the world's greatest morons._

I didn't know how long I stayed afloat. I had closed my eyes to impend anything from hindering the sheer calmness that engulfed me. Hell, I needed that. I did what I did best - bitched at Sam. Not least because he was the reason for the greatest pain in my life. Insensitive dick. I was his ex-girlfriend, for crying out loud, not to mention he was marrying _my cousin_, and he had the nerve to ask me to be their flippin' _bridesmaid_?

Because I couldn't, perhaps wouldn't bitch about Emily - well, not in front of anyone at least - Sam had to take double the blow. Not that he minded; he would gladly do anything for my cousin. Even when Emily was mauled, Sam took responsibility for the _bear_. Insane, yes. He acted like it was _he_ who caused it. There was a never ending string of apologies from his mouth; Sam even looked half-dead. I found it hilarious at first. Sam must have been too blinded by his _love_ for Emily. It never occured to me that the reason why I despised acknowledging it was because I coveted everything so much. The care, the love, the attention Sam showered her--I wanted it all so badly.

Perhaps, the most painful was how everything changed too dramatically. Our relationship took _years_ to build. The trust, the honesty, the love, they were all invested. Both of us shaped our relationship with time. But Sam had thrown it away with just one single _look_ at Emily. He saw her all but once, and the next thing I knew, the love of my life was _hers._ I couldn't understand how everything we built could suddenly be non-existent. How could he love Emily so strongly when it was _me_ who shared four long years with him?

There were too many questions running in my mind. _Why? How?_ Did nothing matter to him afterall those years? Absolutely_ nothing_ at all?

The water that slid down my cheeks were not of the sea. I had vowed not to cry over the douchebag anymore, but I just had to break it every day. It was wrong. It was all wrong. I couldn't do this, mourn from someone that wasn't mine now. He was marrying Emily. _Get over it, Leah._

There was a part of me that resisted. _Nothing is wrong. He was yours. He should be yours._ Because a higher being resented me, what should be was now just a subjunctive. The _could be, but never will be _scenario. Everything was wrong, because he should have been with me.

But there was nothing that could change it. Not my tears, not my desperation, not even my death. Because _nothing_ was meant to be.

_I hate you Sam. And I love you._

I intended to punch the volume of water surrounding me, which, given that I actually manifested the intention, gave way to a big round splash of sea water against my face. I lost my balance, and before my reflexes kicked into gear, I was tumbling down the depths of the sea.

_I hate you Sam. And I love you._

I couln't believe I was not resisting against the surge of waves anymore. More pathetically in fact, that even if I wanted to die, I chose it with the knowledge that my last words would be that I loved Sam.

Battling against my imposed self-pity, I preferred the rush of fury. _Shit. Sam is a motherfucking goddamn son of a bitch. I don't need him!_

I had probably been spilling my emotions physically, for when I finally resurfaced, I all but exhaled salt water. I was too far out to sea that I could just about make out the cliff. Or maybe it was just because my eyes were still sore.

My stupid little emotional exercise that was neither effective nor useful appeared to have drained me of energy. I swam towards the cliff at a slow and steady pace, doubling my curses at Sam every so often. When I was just near enough, I saw an amusing figure dancing all wrong on the cliff. _What the -?_

Someone _was_ at the cliff, but not dancing. Hell, it looked like it. As I drew nearer, I realised that the wailing arms weren't part of a dance routine. Apparently, it was meant to _call_ me. Who on earth would risk their reputation, panicking and wailing like a brainless moron trying to get me back to shore?

I thought it was Seth. My baby brother was a little overprotective of me, which was totally unnecessary. Shit, if Seth dared to dance like that, the whole Clearwater family would need to disappear from Washington state.

But no, it wasn't Seth. It was, as I really should have guessed, Embry Call.

Embry turned out to be hell of a lot more annoying than my brother. He threw himself towards the waters when I decided to take a little dip instead of swimming freestyle, scaring the shit out of me when he appeared beside me two seconds later. He looked like he was about to lose his mind, poor kid. He assessed my condition and started pulling me to shore, like a lifeguard with a drowning victim. If he was attempting to make me feeI weak, then he may have to go file a report to Sam because I felt terribly powerless. And damn it, I hated every part of it.

He was constantly reiterating his questions of whether I was okay, all of which I didn't want to hear. I swam ashore and ignored his incessant interrogation. He sounded so _gay_. I was drained, but also extremely angry at myself. I didn't need idiots like Embry Call to guard me and make me feel fucking vulnerable.

"Jesus Leah! You almost gave me a heart attack! What the hell was that for?"

I laid down on the sand, my mouth shut. He wailed gain. "Leah? Leah, are you okay? Please answer me. Say something. Do you want me to take you to the hospi -"

"What the fuck Embry? What is with _you_?"

"I should take you to the hos -"

"Hospital? You're thinking of fucking getting me to a hospital?"

He just gaped at me without explanation. I rolled my eyes. I think I may have had planned the day wrong. "You know what?" I spat, lifting myself off the sand and slapping his supporting hands away. "I this can't have anymore of this. I'm _sick_ and _tired_ of being followed by _you_ of all people, all the fucking time!"

"_Me?"_ he blubbered.

"Hey Leah!"

I turned around and groaned. _Great! Just Great! Thanks, life. You fucking suck. _When I thought my day couldn't get any worse, Paul Meraz, the resident idiot with a negative IQ just had to come by and waddle himself in.

"What?" I snapped.

He pretended to be terrified, and the laughed. "Angry, are we?"

Embry growled again. I ignored whatever secret message boy growls meant and looked back at Paul's big head. "You want me angry? I give you _angry_."

I swung my hand back as strongly as I could, and let it fly forward to his face. He dodged it without effort, bracing my hand with his vise grip. I winced. He was running a temperature. "Ow, ow! Damn it, let go!"

Embry jumped beside me and tried to break Paul's arms. I sneered at the way Embry concentrated on afflicting damage to Paul. His eyes blazed _revenge. _Paul let go at once and glared back at Embry, but not as intensely. He just looked like he wanted to piss him off. After their glare showdown, Embry tried to ask for my hand. I turned around and walked the other way. This Embry Call needed to stop trying to be in _my_ life. He stumbled after me.

"Leah, wait."

"What now? I had put up with you for the whole day, Embry. Now will you _please_ leave me alone?"

He sighed. "You really shouldn't have done that. Do you know how dangerous it is out there?"

"I don't need lectures from a moron," I scoffed.

"Are you okay now?"

"Are you going to let that question rule your life?"

"Look Leah, there are..._things_ out there that are too dangerous. _Please_ don't ever put me through that."

I raised my eyebrow. Ha, funny. "Put you through what?"

He closed his eyes and his forehead creased. He was worried, pained, and desperate at the same time. Simulteanously, I realised I was _reading_ his reactions. _Woah, hold it right there, Leah. _I shook it off. Embry sighed slowly. "Just _please_ never endanger yourself."

"What is it to you?"

"It means everythi--"

Urgh. "I don't want to hear it, Embry."

He moved closer, but I backed away. Embry looked like he wanted nothing but to _be_ in the moment. At the same time, he also looked like he was allowing my resistance to impose on his desires. Surprisingly, I valued that.

"Leah, do you have any idea what you will put us through by doing that?" He paused to rethink his words. "I mean, Seth, Harry and Sue--"

"Are you going to add your extra terrestial name to the list anytime soon?"

"Don't you care for yourself, Leah?"

I did, once. And I also trusted someone, in the person of Sam Uley, to do care for me. Where did that end up with? Remind me, please. Good. _Deepshit_.

"I don't give a rat's ass."

"_I do._"

Thank God I wasn't walking at that exact moment of time or I may have stumbled flat on my face. I was taken aback, but even so, I was not going to buy Sam Uley's tactics, whatever it was his intentions or whoever it was he used to achieve it. I grunted at Embry. He looked baffled and uncertain, yet so genuine. I gave him a disgusted face for him to share with the motherbear and continued walking away. He slithered after me. "I don't want you following me," I warned him.

"I just want to make sure you reach home safely."

That pissed me off. I turned around to face him, picked a big, jagged rock from the ground and hurled it at his head. It gave a satisfactory thud and Embry's hand flew to where it hit, to where it was met with flowing blood. I grinned. I was slowly turning into some freaky psychopath enjoying pain being inflicted on others. Well, he deserved that. Making him bleed evened us out for every irk he had caused me today.

"If you _ever_ follow me _ever_ again, I swear to God I will not hesitate to castrate you, Embry Call."


	4. Bookshelves are dangerous objects

IV.

Leah Clearwater was driving me crazy.

One minute she was safe on land, giving me a promise of not putting herself in any sort of danger, then the next minute I found out she was drifiting off to the Pacific without any care in the world. Man, I almost fainted!

_Did you see him dance the hula on the cliff?_ Paul was in hysterics.

_You replayed that scene a thousand times already Paul_, Jared laughed. _But it's still funny! Do it again!_

_Embry has a nice booty shake _Jacob noticed. _How undignified. Hee hee... _

_Thanks for sticking up for me dude. It is so not funny!_

The pack ignored me and acted like self-absorbed morons. The trouble wouldn't have had started if it wasn't for a leech. Bloodsuckers were nothing but pain in the ass, I swear.

So I was with Leah. And I was happy. I seriously could have trailed Leah the whole time had Jacob not only so stupidly disturbed the most wonderful moment of my life. Leah was so startled. He literally appeared out of nowhere he should just have appeared as a wolf and officially creep her out. Her heart rate jolted worryingly; Leah eyed Jacob with suspicion. It took all of my patience not to wrestle him to the ground. Worse, the compulsion increased when I found out that all he wanted to tell me was that Sam wanted me (or wanted to ruin _my_ moment). Shit, I didn't know which wolf to kill first. I begged and pleaded and promised to do anything Jake wanted if he would just leave me with Leah. But no, Sam's instructions was to not come back without me. How many times would Sam Uley ruin my life?

It turned out, Sam needed the whole pack to stalk and kill a dark-haired leech who wanted Bella for lunch. Jake was infuriated. _Bella!_ he had screeched. _Stupid, crazy, demonic bloodsucker! Die die die!_

When we phased back, Jake stomped around Emily's kitchen while I gagged. "He wanted to drink Bella? I mean...eew."

"Apparently, she's mouthwatering," said Paul.

"Bella Swan? _Mouthw__atering?_"

Sam spoke. "Guys, guys. There may be more out there. We need someone at the borders."

I wanted to jump out of my skin. Leah was out there! _Alone_! I didn't even think. Jared and I both had reacted instantaneously. He rushed to Kim's; I dashed to where I last left Leah. Sam hadn't moved because he had Emily safe on his lap. Lucky twerp.

She wasn't even _there._

_Embry, I just want to inform you that you're officially squealing like a sissy girl. _Paul didn't have any care in the world. He had this under-the-basement level of immaturity to be proud of. I tuned his thoughts out and followed her scent--an intoxicating mix of lemon and something foreign. It lead me to the cliff, where I hurriedly phased, shaking so bad I was hardly able to secure my trousers.

When I finally _found_ Leah, my soul took a turbulent roundtrip to hell, heaven and beyond. My relief in finding her was sky high, but I was also worried sick to realise that she too far out from my protection. Oddly, I didn't want to haul her myself--I guessed that bit was drawn partly because every part of me knew she would not like invasion of her personal space. But _duuuuude_! Her personal space was so huge! The blinking ocean! What the--it wasn't anywhere close to _safe_!

_And that's when Embry decided the best way to attract Leah's attention was to do the hula,_ Paul kindly finished.

Jared started laughing, but I pictured Kim in Leah's place, so he choked on his words.

_Did I do anything wrong? I mean, other than being honest with her, I don't think I did so bad, right?_ My question was directed at Jacob, but as usual, Paul just had to say something. Like his opinion mattered. _Are you under Leah at this exact second, pinned to her bed and getting laid?_

_Huh?_ I was confused, but answered anyway. If there was still hope that Paul would grow a brain, then I wasn't going to deprive him of the chance. Let him have his point. _No Paul, can it be any more obvious? Would you even _be _in my head if so?_

_Ever heard of a rhetorical question, Embry? You really should be at school._

_If that was meant to be rhetoric, why the hell were you waiting for my answer?_

_Because I want you to know that you didn't do it right. You blew it, man! _I knew Paul Meraz would just slip past his mistake. He would rather lick his own arse than admit he was wrong. And that reminded me of one exact wrong he nearly died today for.

_And I will break your bones next time you touch Leah, you ass._

_Geez, what is it with you imprinted wolves? You're more whipped than a stinking whipped cream!_

_Nice figure of speech. _Jacob approved.

_You just don't know which figure of speech I used. _It's a talent. Really. Paul being able to be smug about something totally random was God's gift.

Sam had phased by now and intruded our minds like a nosy puppy. Paul was _so_ excited to share the news. He was practically squealing for Sam. My mind drifted once more, reminiscient. Jake abruptly stopped thinking about Bella and grimaced at the pictured in my head. _She threw a rock at you?_

_Unfortunately._

Then, the most beautiful thing that Sam Uley had ever said crossed my mind. _She threw me a boulder too. Before, during our courtship stage. I found out later she was already comfortable enough to hurt me. She didn't dislike me as much..._

I was silent for one second, before a whole new explosion in me took place. _Really?! Sam are you serious?! Show me!_

So he did. He even pointed out the similarities of both our situations, although I thought he had an upperhand--Leah had to help him to the school clinic to control the bleeding and felt closer to him as a result. My werewolf genes took care of that, hence minus the intimacy. Sam had been trailing her that day too, but with a peace offering. Jacob guffawed. _Ice cream?_

_It was summer,_ Sam defended.

I just _flew._ The tiniest possibility of Leah returning my undying affection--even just the feeling of her being comfortable with me, of her knowing that I would always, _always_ be there for her, or any feeling at all that was from _her_ to _me_ was intense enough to make yelp and run around.

_Wheeeeeeeeeeee! _Anything. I'd gladly take _anything_ Leah offered.

_How 'bout poo?_ Paul didn't understand the hyperbole. The pack collectively insulted him.

_The only thing I'm worried about is that she might relive the memory. _Sam paused to ensure he was a in a safe distance from me. My unprecedented attacks on him happened too frequently nowadays that he had impressively gained a skill in knowing when to expect me trying to murder him. _If she recalls _our_ memory...I'm sorry, Embry._

_What the heck do you mean?_

_Embry...Leah knows something absurd is going on around here. She knows our pack. Not everything about us of course, but she suspects something. Can you imagine what her reaction will be when she remembers that what is happening between you is almost a reflection of what has happened between us before? _

_But I'm different, Sam._

_Leah doesn't know about imprinting. She won't accept you with open arms just like that. I'm sorry._

_Why are you doing this to me? You left her. You chose Emily. How dare you think you can keep being who you are to Leah when you're marrying her cousin!_

_I don't mean that._ Sam was trying very hard to remain calm. _Give her some space. Don't overdo it._

_You mean don't leave her for her cousin like you did? Is that your definition of overdoing it?_

_We're not discussing this! _Sam growled.

_I just want to be with her, Sam! I'd be her pet if that is all I can be. I just...I can't live without her. You know I can't. And you know she belongs to me. She's not your Leah anymore, Sam. Whether you like it or not._

_She will despise you._

The delirious happiness that engulfed me suddenly whisked away. I did not even have enough control over the lifelessness that threatened to rot the joy. I just swerved and stopped. The idea of having Leah despise me--_despise_ me, out of all other painful feelings, crumbled my heart. I could feel its bits and pieces drop to my stomach with a deafening _clank, clank, clank. _It dragged me towards hell like a lead leash, and I found myself succumbing to the pain. Bending down to the ground, I shook my head and kept it safe between my paws.

_I just want you to see it from every angle, Embry. It's not easy. It never will be._

The pack was silent. Even Paul was rendered speechless, and that in itself was an achievement. I should get an award for the bother, but my mind was _dead, _other than the function working to call Sam a self-absorbed son of a bitch. It was made worse with Jacob dwelling on my pain and relating it to his own. Only Sam acted like nothing happened and managed to get out of the pool of hurt, instructing me to get rest. _You too, Paul. You both should go to school tomorrow. Paul, no buts! The rest of us will take patrol tonight. _

The last thing I heard before phasing was Jared whining about not being able to see Kim at school. _Noooo!_ _Oh my God Sam, noooo!_

I detoured to the Clearwaters' first before heading home. Leah's lights were off, and as I listened, the only sound I heard was the light breathing she made. I let out a small sigh. Even just listening to her breathing was heartwarming. I stayed for a little while, intent only on the rhythm of her chest. It was enough to soothe me down that by the time I jogged back home, I was convinced life was still worth living, especially with Leah around.

I slipped into my bedroom window just in time for my mother's nightly checks. Cheeky the cat attempted to snitch on me, but before she even started her feline whines, I was already fast asleep.

I gasped as the morning light hit my face, which felt like one second later. _Wow, that was eight hours? _The clock that ticked on my bedside table read an hour before school, so I hurriedly got dressed. Mum left early today, but had a whole loaf of toast ready for me to consume. I thanked her silently, left nothing to waste, and ran out, arriving just in time to meet Paul at the parking lot.

Paul was Mr. Grumpy today.

I decided to move as far away from him as I could manage. I even took a small detour to avoid him, although frankly, that had to do with trying to see a certain senior named Leah Clearwater. Unfortunately for me, Paul cornered me at break time to fuss hysterically about the death glares he had been getting from his Science teacher. I barely listened. My eyes racked the school only for one person, and the fact that I hadn't actually seen her for almost three hours made me even grumpier than Paul.

Leah's scent was prominent in and around school, but I couldn't pin point exactly where she was. It was frustrating how I was able to catch her scent so distinctly from all the rest, yet still not able to see her. I mulled over and toyed with my food at lunch, ignoring Paul's redundant remarks about wasting food. He grumbled for another serving of apple crumble so I finally pushed my tray to him and saved him the agony. Thoughts of Leah ran in my mind again; I followed the compulsion this time and landed in the library.

Her scent was strongest here. I swerved in and out of the shelves, finding it uncharacteristically long to find her. We had a small library, but it felt like Christmas had gone since I entered the premises. Leah was certainly my lifeline. Any time not being with or seeing her was time painfully wasted. I lengthened my strides to shorten the dismal eternity and shifted my thoughts to preparing myself on what to say when I suddenly showed up.

I was in mid-stride halfway down the corridor when I felt life simply drain out of me. I bent over gaping, horror-struck. It didn't drip slowly; I felt like a dam burst within me and life simply floated downstream, away from where I stood frozen. A deafening crash simutaenously erupted at the end of the corridor and my legs moved swiftly on its own accord. Before I could even breathe, I was there, panting.

For a split second all my mind registered was the mahogany bookshelf that had tumbled forwards, sending dozens of books flying everywhere, littering the well-scrubbed floor. Afterwards, the sickening feeling worsened, sending my mind into a flipping roller coaster ride. I clutched my chest as my breath tightened. I could not understand what had happened within that one second, but as a flimsy hand stretched out from the clutter of books, I started wheezing with strained gasps.

_Leah_.

I scrambled instantly to where she lay--under the sturdy bookshelf--and lifted it away from her. It crashed into the opposite the wall, sending another loud bang across the otherwise silent room, and laid mangled as it hit the floor. I cradled the limp Leah in my arms and swept the strands of hair that hid her face. Panic started to sink in as I saw blood from the gash on her hairline. _No, no, no!_ I started hyperventilating as I attempted to recall a first aid lesson we had recently. _With any bleeding, the first thing to do is to stop the loss of blood._

I tore my shirt with so much force it ripped away entirely from from my body. I had begun shaking violently, and the heat that accompanied phasing surged from my spine. I tried to restrain myself; Leah was so near. I managed to tie a piece of my shirt across Leah's forehead to put pressure on her wound. It was red at once. _Shit._

"Embry! Embry, calm down!"

I was too focused on Leah that I did not even realise that Paul was kneeling beside me. I took a glance away from Leah enough to realise that there was now a stunned crowd around us. There were gasps and muffled screams and calls for the headteacher. I ignored them and look backed at Leah. She was clutching my hand tightly.

"I'm here, Leah." I whispered. "I'm here."

Wasting no more time, I carried her away from the crowd and gave a mad dash to the school clinic. Paul trailed me cautiously, clutching my shredded piece of shirt. This was exactly why I couldn't let Leah out of my sight; perfectly innocent things like a bookshelf could pose the greatest danger on someone who just didn't _care. _I gritted my teeth in exasperation but calmed down as Leah whimpered and clung tighter to my chest. I cradled her tenderly, careful not to jostle her. She rubbed her nose just as tenderly on my bare chest and groaned.

Seeing her so hurt like this, I wanted to whimper. If I could only do anything for her to be completely rid of pain; I would gladly take the agony. I didn't know if I should be mad at Leah; I was certainly was mad at myself for even allowing her to be in danger.

"Sam..." she murmured. "Sam..."

As much as the pain overwhelmed me then, I reached the clinic and hurled the door forward to call for the nurse. She was sitting on her desk when my half-naked self and Leah's bloodied frame blasted through the entrance. I scrambled to get Leah on the bed as the nurse took over. Leah didn't want to let go, murmuring not my name, but Sam's. My breathing hitched as the hurt overcame me. My heart sank; both from her pain and my own.

Letting her be pried away from my arms was so wrong; as was entrusting her to someone else. If it wasn't for Paul who had forcefully dragged me back out to the waiting area, I would have clamped myself to Leah's bedside. The warmth receded at once, and the worry increased a thousand fold.

"She's okay," Paul assured. "You can't go in there dude, you're unstable."

"_Unstable_?" I all but yelled. "Unstable! Leah's _bleeding_!"

I could hear my heart palpitating even stronger than Leah's. Paul's face changed from concern to helplessness as the nurse peered austerely into the waiting room to warn about getting us out. I glowered at Paul and sat down to try to calm my nerves. It didn't work.

Other than the heavy uneasiness that was crushing my chest, I couldn't get Leah's repetitive calls for Sam out of my head. Even though it was _me_ by her side, she was still calling for _Sam_. Could it be any clearer? _He_ was the one Leah wanted; not me. The pain shattered the whole of Embry Call. I started wheezing, until all I wanted was to curl up in a ball and mewl at the anguish.

"Mr. Call?" A deep tenor from the doorway disturbed my melancholic silence.

I looked up suddenly at the stern face of our headteacher, Mr. Clarke. His receding hair was worsened by the apparent disarray the lunchtime upset had caused, and he had his arms crossed against his inflated self. He wobbled his tiny head at my direction, clearly dumbfounded.

"What happened in the library?"

I swallowed unconvincingly and glanced at Paul for help. Now that I had the chance to look back, I didn't have the tiniest clue what had happened, except that Leah was hurt and that she shouldn't have been. Before I could decide any further, there was a crash from inside the room and I sprang up in panic. Mr. Clark held my shoulders for the briefest moment, lost his remaining patience and threw a fit.

"Mr. Call! You are going _nowhere_ until you give me full explanantion! A _whole_ bookshelf destroyed! Miss Clearwater in the clinic!" My breaths became ragged at the obvious reminder. "You without your clothes! You better give me a good explanation, Call, or you will have detention for a _month_!"

My mouth fell open. _A month_? _That's way past Quil's record!_

"I don't--I--" _Screw it_. I made a split-second decision to rid Leah of every responsibility except to heal. I pursed my lips and settled for the best possible excuse. "I wasn't looking--I hit the shelf hard and it tumbled on Leah...I--I didn't mean it." Fake as it was, I couldn't stand the thought of me _hurting_ Leah. It went against what I lived for.

Mr. Clarke raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "You bumped into the bookshelf, huh? Then could you perhaps explain how in the name of Christ the shelf ended up _ten feet_ from where it should be?"

"I told you sir, I hit it hard."

"A bookshelf doesn't _fly_ ten feet away that easily, Mr. Call. I will not tolerate dishonesty."

"It's true!" _That I'm lying._

"Did you and Miss Clearwater attempt to do _something _in the library?"

_What? _My headteacher's eyebrows furrowed deep as my mouth fell open in shock. There was another loud crash and I whipped my head just in time to see Leah throw the door. She did it with so incredible a force that I feared for her safety. But she whisked past me and tutted at Mr. Clarke.

"What the fuck did you dickhead just _say_?"

The look on Mr. Clarke's face was so infuriated I pulled Leah gently behind me before he could get her into trouble. Leah winced at the touch of our skin, but assayed to shrug me off violently. I gave her a look, predominantly gazing on the gauze wrapped around her head. "She hit her head sir."

"I am FINE!" she roared.

I shifted my eyes back to the bewildered headteacher. "Sir--Mr. Clarke, Leah doesn't have anything to do with this. It's my fault."

Leah clenched her fists and turned fiercely to meet me with blazing, tired eyes. "You better stay out of this, Call."

"Leah, you're turbid--" I pointed out. She was going straight for trouble, and I would rather lay myself on a train track rather than allow that.

"No, Embry. You stay the hell out of this!"

"She hit her head pretty hard, Sir, see? She's bleeding too."

"One more word, Embry. One more word and I swear--"

Mr. Clarke stepped in before she could finish. Poor guy looked like his hair receded in fear of Leah's outburst. "Mr. Call, I will have to _depend_ on your alibi. It seems that Miss Clearwater here still needs some further rest." He gave her a grim lour and commanded the nurse to take Leah back to the room. She fretted insanely, but Mr. Clarke mentioned Sue and Leah stomped away, hesistantly obliging.

"So, Call." He spun back to me. "The truth, please."

Paul gave a regaled snort and excused himself. He knew I wasn't an expert of a liar as he was. My ability to lie, or lack thereof, got worse when it came to Leah. Paul also knew that he wouldn't be able to hold his laughter when I screw it up, which was where I was headed to. I took a breath and fired away. "I told you. It was my fault. I was running and then suddenly the bookshelf moved--"

"It _moved_?"

_"--_I didn't see it, okay? So I crashed with it. Sir."

"And Leah?"

"She was just walking past when it happened. It wasn't her fault. _Sir_."

He struck an awful thinking pose and scratched his head. "But other students said Miss Clearwater was attempting to start a boxing match with the bookshelf..."

"They're _lying._" I accused, clenching my jaw.

"How do you explain the botched shelf ten--and I repeat--_ten_ feet away?"

I tried my best not to stutter. "I--uh, I threw it aside to cover up the evidence. Sir." I bowed my head in fake guilt, assuming that would aid my case.

"LIAR!" Leah shrieked from inside the room. I expected her to storm out, but she did not appear. "It's not his fault..." she mumbled faintly, too soft for human ears to detect.

Mr. Clarke showcased an irate face directed at Leah and I almost lost my control. Thankfully, he had stepped back and spoke labourously. "Your mother will hear of this, Call. I am very disappointed at you. Aside from mending the shelf, you will have detention for a month."

Well, that surpassed Quil's three weeks. And that was even due to him being caught making out with a senior in the locker room. How _fair_ was that? "And one week for Miss Clearwater for her rude words," he added. "Do take it in your stride to pass on the message to her from me, alright?"

I could not believe this man! "No, no, no, sir! How could you impose a detention on her? She's a victim!"

"That does not justify her rude words."

Cue my negotiating skills. "Oh _come on _Sir! How would you explain this to her parents? She's hurt, but she still has to do detention!"

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "You might want to be a lawyer, Embry Call. You have some damn good persuasive skills." He started to walk away, then stopped just outside the door to raise a wagging finger at me. "Detention, remember."

As Mr. Clarke disappeared, Paul snuck back, face permanently painted with laughter. He handed me my shirt, or what was left of it. _Oh hell, another reason why mum might want to bury me alive. _

Leah bustled out of the door with a sadistic outrage. "You!" she started, angry face locked on mine. She started to say something but clamped her mouth and closed her eyes. "Put your shirt on."

I cleared my throat and raised my ripped shirt to signal that it couldn't be helped. She opened her eyes and sighed. Before I could help myself, I spoke. "Are you okay?"

"You're such an ass, Embry Call!"

My jaw dropped. "_Why?"_

"Why did you do that for?"

"Do what?"

"Cover-up my tracks!"

_Ah, I see. So no thank yous, let alone thank you very much-s. _"You're graduating, I can't let you get into trouble." _And I would do practically anything for you!_ "It's nothing," I shrugged.

She exhaled angrily. "_Nothing_? NOTHING? You got yourself a month's worth of detention for saving _my_ rotten ass when it was _me_ who wanted to beat the goddamn bookshelf to death!"

_Please tell me she cares for me, please tell me Leah Clearwater cares for me! _"Are you feeling better now?" I asked again. I heard her heartrate speed up, so I continued. "Do you want anything? You have to rest_..._"

She blinked a few times before realising her pause. Then without a warning, her face changed into something I couldn't decipher and she stormed out of the room, clutching her head in disbelief. "Oh my God. I _cannot_ believe this!"

"What did I do?" I questioned Paul.

Thankfully, before I could wallow in failure, the nurse strode out, ushering me to her desk. I took the chance to ask her to tell me Leah's condition, which she dismissed as okay. Head wounds just usually bleed too much. They were the attention seeking wounds. So, technically, other than the fact that Leah needed to rest tomorrow, she was fine. I breathed a sigh of relief. Though, as the nurse later explained that she had fainted due to the blow the tumbling bookshelf caused, I had ceased relief and returned to hating the wretched woodwork.

Mr. Clarke called me to his office once the school ended, at which time I was already sulking, because Leah had gone home. I was still frantic about her getting hurt. I half wanted to pin Seth to the ground and demand how Leah was, but Mr. Clarke was firm on locking me in the library. I started working on the poor bookshelf, which was far beyond repair. I desperately wanted to use my enhanced abilities, but that would be too suspicious. Half the school already heard me moaning about the wrecked shelf. Them finding it too well done the following day would be out of worldly.

Boredom was tailing me like a shadow as I pieced together the pieces of wood I destroyed. All I wanted to do was run and see Leah. But Mr. Clarke struck an unfair deal with me. If I ditched my detention, at any given point in time, Leah would have to have her one-week punishment. Seemed like he had learnt how to use my weakness as his advantage. What choice did I have? I silently cussed him and agreed.

There I was, whistling a tune in an attempt to maintain sanity when the door suddenly gave a creak. I took my glance away from the rain-pelted windows and turned towars the unseen door. It was too late for someone to be around, so it was probably the headteacher sneaking to check on me again. I sighed.

"I'm still here," I called loudly. There was no answer, but the door creaked again.

I continued working, itching as I did, given that the replacement shirt provided by Mr. Clarke was the glorious kingdom of all that was itchy. I was already shirtless; I couldn't stand one minute with that shirt on. The rain grew stronger outside as the room inside grew more and more eerie. As I drowned in boredom further, I finally decided to grab a book to read from the other side of the library.I stood up, traced the length of the room and made my way. That was when I saw it.

Tucked neatly on a chair beside the library door was a shirt I recognised--_my_ shirt--clean, freshly laundered and perfectly folded. A bottle of water stood beside it, in the same perfect stance. I blinked a few times to ensure I wasn't hallucinating and approached the items with caution. I was certainly they were not there earlier, as I checked beforehand. If anything, I could only connect them with the creaking door. _Someone left them for me._ Instinctively, I gave it a small sniff.

The most alluring scent of lemon and something foreign.


	5. Changes SUCK

V.

Never in my life would I have thought I would ever be ecstatic to have a detention. But then again, my life was always full of surprises. Too full of them in fact, that I wasn't endowed with the instinct of having a decent reaction. Just as I flamboyantly wailed about the shock of being half canine (because I didn't know my father, it _really_ freaked me out), recognising that lovely scent that lingered so prominently on the things left for _me_ threw me into oblivion.

You could imagine then, the turbulence that warped my being realising it was Leah. It wasn't just a storm of emotions within me; it was a thunderstorm _and_ a hurricane _and_ a tornado raging in my chest, so ardorous it could ressurect the dead. It was by sheer luck that I didn't phase and tear the place down in happiness, because actually, I was quivering with excitement from the tips of my hair down to my little toe.

I didn't even drink that sacred bottle of water. I kept it as a small memoir for that inevitable shift in destiny. Something that would remind me of that minuscule change in Leah Clearwater's attitude towards Embry Call. I had waited for so long for my efforts to be rewarded, not to mention the neverending demoralisation from the pack. So now that the almighty finally listened to my prayers and let Leah _see _me, it felt _special._

I must have gaped at those glorious two items for more time than I noticed, judging by the reaction from Mr. Clarke as he walked in to end my solemn reverie.

"I said _detention_, Mr. Call, not _drooling session_," his voice boomed, displeased.

I blinked, surprised, and straightened myself from my cautious snifing posture. Then, sensing his pulsing curiosity and dangerous distance from my precious t-shirt and bottled water, I ran to retrieve my gifts--yes, gifts--protectively. His eyebrows rose so high resettling it back to where it should be must have been a miracle. I proceeded to grace him with a cheery smile and slowly slipped the t-shirt on. _God, it smells so good._ It had Leah's scent enveloping it, and the feeling of being enveloped _myself_ in her scent was just freaking delirious.

Mr. Clarke looked as annoyed as could be as he slouched away to check my progress. He gave an appreciative grunt after surveying my work and then shooed me away, grabbing the chance to parade a carpentry skill that he learned when he still had sufficient hair. I rolled my eyes. _Carpentry skills? Oh yeah, Mr. Clarke, how do you nail a mouth shut?_

But there was no fiasco erupting from me even though he did ask me what in the name of his patron saint had I been up to. Of course not! There was nothing, _nothing_ at all that could disrupt my mood tonight. Sadly, I should really not have said that because my life was and would always remain to have full of surprises. The thought of wallowing in happiness only lasted until Mr. Clarke's next breath.

"Your _mother_ is waiting outside."

Holy shit.

I knew mum would throw a fit knowing that her only son got himself a detention longer than Quil Ateara Jr. I was bracing myself for her wrath after my time at the library, but having my imprint shock me like that was enough to make it slip off my mind completely.

In an attempt to refocus my derailed thoughts and to save my heart from hammering like a hummingbird on cocaine, I digressed from Mr. Clarke's apparent delight and asked him whether Leah had been in school afterhours. He raised his miraculous caterpillar eyebrows again, counter-asked me why the hell I cared about it and then shook his bald head. I didn't let it bother me.

I couldn't believe how even my mother's car looked so damn furious parked in the empty parking lot. It's a freaking _thing_ for God's sake! Mr. Clarke bade me a buoyant farewell and slipped giggling into the building. I braved the rain, skipping as I made my way to the car. Or at least until I met my mother's eyes. They were blazing in furor all the happiness ignited and drained away. I should have been a pile of smoldering ashes if that look was anything to go by. I could almost see my gravestone: _Here lies the ashes of Embry Call, the poor poster boy for mum's deadly glare. _I was cowering by the time I opened the door.

As expected, all hell broke lose.

"EMBRY CALL!" she bellowed. "DETENTION! DETENTION FOR A _MONTH?!"_

_Aww. Come on mum, cheer up. My imprint just gave me gifts... _"Sorry."

"DON'T YOU SAY SORRY TO ME YOUNG MAN, I AM NOT EVEN _THROUGH _WITH YOU YET! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL WE GET _HOME!_"

I shivered. "I didn't mean it! I swear!" Although part of me acknowledged the fact that I was half-begging like a sheepish little boy, mum was so outraged she all but ignored her only son. "LEAH CLEARWATER _HURT--" _My stomach twisted violently. "--A BOOKSHELF _MANGLED, _ THE SCHOOL LIBRARY IN _PIECES_...WHAT _MONSTER_ HAVE YOU BECOME?

_Mum_ _I'm a dog, _I wanted to answer her. Instead, I pursed my lips and apologised again.

"OH YOU _WILL_ BE SORRY. YOU WILL BE _VERY _SORRY, EMBRY CALL."

She sped up, skidded against the loose soil when we reached home, and dragged me by the ears out of the car and into my room. From across the yard, thanks to my inhuman abilities, I heard wolves roll around in laughter--Paul and Jacob. Only Leah's scent around me kept me sane. Mum had me jailed into one corner and lectured me for an hour before refusing me dinner. She had my favourite pasta ready--either to purposely torture me to death or that she hadn't yet found out I earned detention when she made it. With my stomach rumbling like thunder, I was truly _very_ sorry.

It took forever before mum finally retired to bed. And when she did, I ran to Sam's like a hobo, begging for food. He shooed me away, but Emily ushered me in and fed me like the saint that she was. I managed to call Sam amidst the chewing. "Sam, can you give me a month off?"

He rambled incessantly. "A month? We have a leech invasion and you're asking me for a _month_ off?"

"Hey, hey. Sam, come on. I don't have a contract with you. Besides, it's just one vamp. No worries."

"Yeah, _one _Harry Houdini vampire. _Easy,_" Sam wailed sarcastically.

"We killed that black haired leech in seconds," I reminded him.

"It's your damn responsibility!" he shrieked.

I grimaced helplessly as Emily went to shut him up. She barely reached Sam's shoulders, but even so, you could feel who was the commander in this household. Emily was the Field Marshal; Sam...well, Sam was only a private. And like an obedient private, Sam bowed and nodded as Emily told him off. "Sam Uley! If you cannot read the time, it is _midnight_! You will _not_ shout in _my_ house in the middle of the night."

"Then can you give me a week off?" I continued, banking on Emily's roars.

"No."

"Well at least let me take the night patrols then!"

He _harrumped._ "This has something to do with Leah."

_Wrong move, Sam._ The mention of Leah propelled me to give him a blow by blow recount of what had happened. Emily listened, appearing as amused as I was, and laughed at the right moments. Sam, meanwhile, had a face that was unreadable as I gleefully skipped around, acting out everything that lead to that holy second when I sniffed _Leah _around me. Finally, with Emily on my side, he gave up, letting me go, unwillingly and with strict conditions. I listened, but everything passed from one ear, out to the other. I wanted to see Leah and grovel with gratefulness at her feet. Or maybe kiss her. Whichever one life would surprise me with.

I was captivated by her beauty when she opened the door, face half-illuminated by the glistening moonlight and half-hidden in its shadows. She appraised me in surprise, lingering on that shirt that was now my favourite, then looking back at my face with an uncomfortable stance.

"Goddamn it, _what_?" she snapped.

I immediately noticed the gauze at her head and involuntarily reached out for it. She froze as our skins touched, looking so beautiful in her marbled state with my hand resting on her forehead comfortably. She didn't feel like how other humans felt like; her perfect copper skin was velvet to my touch, exuding just the right amount of warmth. It created this yearning within me that longed to be fulfilled. A painful, but extremely pleasurable surge of buzz travelled up my arms, straight to my already weak heart.

She stammered, trying to speak. Then, realising just how she acted, she firmly swatted my hand away and pushed me roughly. "Don't you fucking touch me!"

"I just want to know if you're okay."

"Have I mentioned something about _castrating_ you next time you shadow me or have I just been imagining it?" She rolled her eyes and I was just _whipped_. I grinned. "You were imagining _castrating_ me?"

I thought she was going to gape, but she redeemed herself beautifully. She crossed her arms and sneered. "Actually, I was thinking more about deep frying your balls and feeding them to Seth."

I cringed. "Must I be worried?"

"Since it seems like you freaking idiot has a freaking hobby of poking your freaking nose into my own freaking business, then hell _yes_. Why don't you wait while I snatch mum's mini scissors--" she raised her hands and mimicked a scissor. "--then let's tear down tiny Embry."

"I think you might need garden shears," I joked.

"For the record, Embry, you are an ass," she insulted back.

"Well, thanks. I'm usually positive, so I'll take that as a compliment. Are you better now?"

"I was fine until two seconds ago when you showed up on my doorstep."

I noticed Sue passing by behind Leah, seemingly on her way to the bedroom. I waved at her, who in turn nodded back. Leah looked like she had seen a ghost. "You_ waved_ at mum?"

"She nodded back," I said.

"That is _Sue Clearwater_. Why are you waving at my mother?"

I smiled. "Because I am friendly?"

"No, Embry. You don't get it. You _waved _at my mother. I'm going to tell Dad," she threatened. _Is she serious?_

"If you're trying to make him jealous, no need. I actually wave at your dad too."

She rolled her eyes. "Why exactly are here for? I refuse to believe it's solely because you want to wave at my mother. And father," she added.

"I told you, I wanted to know if you're okay. So set aside your suspicions about my hand greetings and tell me how you feel."

She smirked. "Any proof of your medical qualifications?"

"My dog ate it," I chuckled. I was referring to Paul. Now that he was officially a dog, he could chew homeworks himself...and inexistent medical qualifications if need be. "Come on Leah, I just came to know how you are."

"Unfortunately for you, Embry, your presence have the tendency of making people sick. I'm actually not an exception. So can you excuse me while I vomit? I'll get back to you afterwards."

We stared at each other--well, I drooled at her splendor while she stared daggers at me--for some time before Leah gave me one last loathful glare and slamming the door shut. I slipped my hand between it and the wall just in time to hear the door crush my poor fingers. I heard a crack. Apparently, Leah must have heard it too, because she swung the door back open, cursed and grabbed my damaged hand.

"Holy son of a bitch! Dad will kill me!"

I might have died and gone to paradise. Leah had my hands cradled in her own, looking so concerned I just wanted to kiss her and shut her up. The warmth that filled me was even _better_ when she was touching me. She was mouthing a string of foul profanities, insulting everything that was Embry Call, but at the same time managing to yell for Seth for the first-aid kit. In that span of thirty seconds or so, she had named me a bastard, a moron, an idiot, a dickhead and a fucking buttsucker. I mean, she just had to be _beautiful_ in that twisted sense, right?

She had me thrown on the couch beside a grumpy Seth when her scent overpowered me. I could smell Seth too, but there was nothing compared to the way Leah's fresh scent hit my nose. It was just as if it was the only thing I could smell--so distinct, so powerful, so overwhelming. It was not the I-want-to-drink you mouthwatering smell that the leeches probably lived by, but more like...the scent that could drive me insane. It took me all my control to prevent myself from kissing her, touching her, maybe even more...

_Woah, hold it right there, Embry!_

I shook my head to repress the indecent thoughts, but I must have whined, because the next second, Leah became angrier, told me to stop whining before she gave me something to whine about and tugged on my cracked finger to remind me who was boss. It really didn't help my case, because then I smiled gooffily and earned a whack at the head from the overprotective little Seth. I saw Leah give a smirk, proud of her brother.

Just when I thought everything was going just great, I just had to screw everything up by opening my wretched mouth. "Erm--Leah? Did you pass by the library after school today?" I asked.

Before I knew it, I was thrown out at the door with a strong and final "_Die_ and good_bye_!"

_This is a joke, right?_

I took a step towards the door, but the lock _clicked, _which I pressume meant that I wasn't going any nearer tonight. I glanced at my fingers and flexed them; they were already healed. Leah wasn't much of a nurse; she had the gauze rolled up in a messy way that appeared adorably cute. I could have said she was shaking by the way the bandage slipped here and there. I chuckled, in the most fantastic mood, and hopped off to the woods.

_Wow. I don't think I would _ever_ keep Bella's bandage._

_Hey Jake._

_Holy sh--a month?_

_Would you believe me if I said I'd do detention until the senior year if Leah was to give but one lingering kiss?_ Jake was still comparing Quil's stunnnig reputation for detention and my one.

_I can't believe you beat Quil's record!_

_I beat Quil every time, _I reminded him.

_Including immaturity, Embry. Because Quil never keeps bandages._

_No surprise there, since he can't even keep his pants on._

He chuckled, then kept silent, rounding up his patrol. He was at the Swan's. Jacob was all about Bella these days; it was hard remembering he hadn't imprinted on her, actually. Then again, maybe I was just too focused on Leah that I hadn't actually delved into Jake's emotions that much. I tried to explore his mind, but Jake hastily bade goodbye and phased.

I was alone for a while, until Paul the great idiot phased.

_Hold up, hold it up right there!_ He cried, within one second of phasing. _One_ second!

_What are you whining about now? _I complained.

_Why in the name of God do I want to bang Leah Clearwater?_

_Because you're a dickhead, and if you _ever_ feel that lust for Leah again, you will be manifesting that insult literally._

_Oh I'm scaaared. Like you don't know why I had that thought!_

_Because Leah's freaking hot. She's sexy, beautiful, perfect... _I shook my head before Paul traced the thoughts. _I'm a teenage boy!_

_Let me show you what teenage boy you are. How are your ears?_ Laughing, he showed me a replay of just how pathetic I looked being yanked out of the car by the ears. Given, I looked like a overgrown five year old, but did my mother look that incensed? She appeared to be seething. I was pried away from the memory by a more riveting one that shadowed it. I began focusing on that less embarassing memory. _Is that Leah?_

_Damn, I didn't think Sam wanted you to know_, Paul grumbled.

Want or did not want to know, he bared it all anyway. There was Leah and Sam, the former looking about to rip her ex-boyfriend's head off in pure loathing, the latter looking resigned and helpless. Leah had a gauze on her forehead, streaked with blood. _What were they talking about?_

Paul didn't know. _Sam muted it. Besides, they were not talking. She was calling him names and accusing him and everything._

I wondered if Leah's nicknames for Sam were worse than what she had for me. I quickly filled Paul in. _Geez Embry, she called you a fucking buttsucker and you think she's beautiful? I'm speechless._

_God, Paul Meraz speechless! This is a dream come true!_

_Shut up, asshole. _He played the scene of Leah doing some karate moves on Sam again. _You should have seen how Sam looked when Leah attempted to kick his crotch! _

_He looked like a horrified tomato._

Paul was thoroughly amused. I rolled my wolfy eyes. _Who shares your level of maturity, Paul?_

_The President of the United States of America_.

I snorted. _I think I just won the argument._

It was like that all evening. Despite the direly needed sleep, I couldn't stop laughing at Paul. The guy was annoying as hell but he could also be extremely hilarious when his negative IQ slipped. Believe me, he showcased it more often than not. We ran on full alert all night. By dawn, Sam had finally phased and reluctantly felt my probing.

He sighed. _She was just telling me to stop forcing you to trail her._

I tensed up. _She still believes I'm under your command?_

_Like you're not,_ Paul ranted. He was scowling at the fact that we were all under the alpha's edict.

Sam went on, filling all the details Paul missed. Paul was pissed when he found out Sam had intended him not to know._ You suck, Sam! I'm off._

_I don't know what Leah thinks. _Sam had this hobby of being overly-analytical. I guessed it was part of being an alpha male. _She seems fairly convinced about my involvement, but I do know her, Embry. And I know she knows it's more than just that._

_You think?_

_Yes, I do. I also think she pretty much knows she can't shake you off so easily. If demanding me not to bug you is anything to go by, then she's certainly concerned about your...welfare._

_Well she did leave me some things at school... _I tilted my head to check if my favourite shirt was still tied to my ankle. _Speaking of school, I need to go Sam. There wasn't any sign of the leech, but Paul said he might have spotted an old trail about eight miles west. You might want to check. Want me to do one last lap?_

_No, you go. I'm on it. And oh Embry?_

_Hmm?_

_Leah _was _in your room earlier._

Flipping out was _never_ a good idea under _any_ circumstance, especially _not_ when you happen to be a werewolf and was currently running around in your wolf form, chasing your tail. I was too stunned to realise I wanted to be human, so when I finally realised I had phased back, I was running on all fours, chasing an inexistent tail. I cursed, carefully got dressed and ran for home.

I found mum cooking a hearty breakfast. Until I smelled the aroma of her cooking, I forgot just how exhausted and hungry I was. I bit my lips and savoured the smell. She turned to me when she heared me sigh and gasped. "Embry! Oh dear, your eyes!"

"Morning mum. I need to ask you something."

"Were you out again?" she questioned, laddle ready to hit me on the head. She had to reach out a bit. "I swear--"

"Mum! Was Leah Clearwater here yesterday?"

My mother's face contorted, then slacked fluidly to mask realisation. I caught every bit of it. "No son, she wasn't. Leah Clearwater?" she chuckled, then nervously returned to her cooking, giving me her back. I cocked an eyebrow and stomped back to my room.

I had to figure it all out myself, then.

Sniffing, I felt delirious with Leah's scent again. Not as fresh as yesterday, but definitely still there. I sniffed my shirt, and it definitely had the same eased fresh smell. I took it off and threw it on the couch. _There. _Without my shirt on, it was easier to determine whether Leah's scent had only been in my shirt, or in my room too.

And yes, it was definitely strong in my room. And my wardrobe, and God help me, on the edge of my bed...

I stormed out sheepishly and demanded mum to reveal the truth. _Or, my version of the truth._ She was so adamant in denying it. "I was here after lunch, dear," she explained. "And Leah couldn't have been in here without my knowledge, could she?" Oh now mum was _definitely_ using women's well-known persuasion skills. I could see it shimmer in her eyes. She was _definitely_ hiding something! I wanted to wail. _Muuuuuumm!_

"Since when have you been on first name terms with Leah?"

"Embry, stop with the dramatics." She hit my hand softly with a spoon.

I huffed. "I'm _your_ son. It's in my genes."

She glared at me momentarily, then scooped my empty plate. "Run along now, you'll be late."

I skipped out, frustrated but determined to decipher whatever she wanted to hide from me. I reached school ten minutes early, which meant that mum only threw me out because she freaking wanted me to stop my interrogation. I fumed slightly.

It stopped when that breathtaking scent hit my nose with the force of a freight train. My body yearned for the warmth and the familiar buzz that accompanied seeing my imprint. I wheeled around, smiling fully, expecting Leah's arrival. But instead of Harry's old car, the one thing that hit me was the impossibility of seeing a gleaming _sportscar_ in La Push's humble serenity. My smile faded, replaced by the slacking of my jaw and its pitiful thud as it hit the ground.

I had to fish my jaw from somwhere in the mud. I blinked a few times but dude, it was not a mirage. Jake should have been with me; the guy would lose his mind over this. Damn, that red Aston Martin was just way too cool. Curious, I tilted my head to get a glimpse of the conspicuous owner--whoever he was, he sure would be the coolest person I would ever came across with. It was totally out of my league.

The least I expected was the powerful arctic blast surging through my warm body as I laid eyes on the two people in the front seat, laughing heartily. My heart jolted, wriggled, did backflips, stopped beating, resurrected itself and froze all at the same time. My stomach twisted with such agony I couldn't breathe.

It was too far out of my league.

On the passenger seat, looking stunning as ever, was Leah. And beside her, awestruck at her beauty, was the super cool owner of the wretched super cool car. I started to wheeze. I lost the will to fight, especially seeing Leah look_ happy. _How could insignificant Embry Call who had just been _seen_ win against the coolest and richest person he had _ever_ met?

Leah climbed out and the traitorous rich bastard waved her goodbye. He sped off, just as Leah turned to meet my gaze.

This time, it wasn't the usual warmth that filled me. It was an icy, below-freezing waft of emotion. Before I knew it, the hurt was pelting down on me like a hail storm. It was crushing me slowly, tormenting me. Forcing me to go. I backed away, prying myself from Leah's bewildered eyes and ran into the cover of the woods. My clothes exploded as I phased violently.

_Oh well, that changes things._


	6. Just a COUSIN, hear me? A cousin!

**A/N:** Just a heads up, Leah will _not_ phase, but she retains her werewolf abilities. I've been peppering hints of her...extra abilities, I guess. So instead of becoming a full-pledge freak of nature, she would instead be a half-pledge freak of nature. Cue Nessie.

* * *

VI.

"Embry, will you at least eat?"

I shook my head feebly. Keeping my eyes open was a hard task, let alone moving my heavy torso. An uncharacteristically cool hand rested on my shoulders and it _hurt._ Holy mother. I groaned, shifting my body away from the group of large, russet skinned men that huddled closely in my room. I heard Billy mumble something rather inaudible to Sam, and a sniff or two from my mother, I thought. _What's Billy doing here?_

He politely asked for water, before I heard someone leave. Judging by the relaxing sighs that followed, it should be mum who left.

"It's not so much of the food," Billy's voice said. "It's not seeing _her._ It's the fact that he's avoiding _her, _the fact that he wills himself to drift away from _her _that is killing him." There was a pause and a several intakes of hoarse breath. "It takes a wolf great strength and even greater courage to look away from his imprint. His human soul may endure it, as he had physically done for most of his life. But his wolf spirit cannot."

I felt Sam shiver beside me. "I have been away from Emily. But I wasn't like_ this_."

I wondered how bad I must have looked; I knew I felt more pain, torment and agony than I thought was ever possible, but whether I physically translated that torture, I did not know. Now, with Sam sounding so helpless in reference to my condition, I guessed I did.

Billy continued. "You were hopeful Sam, you _knew_ what was best for Emily, and it was being with you. But Embry..." I winced at another touch on my arm. "When a wolf firmly _believes_ that his imprint is best be torn away from him, for one reason or another, he tries to endure the suffering. This yearning gnaws at his life; like happiness being permanently sucked out from one's life, there exists no reason for living..."

_In short,_ _I'm doomed._

There was a whine as Jacob spoke. "So what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go find her!

"NO!" I roared. I could feel the longing fight my words. The agony seeped further into the depths of my soul. I felt like a giant, pathetic, stupid statue carved from pain. "No."

"I can't see you like this, man! You _can't_ be like this."

I was saved from answering by my mother returning from the kitchen. My less mature self wondered if Billy drank the water she got him. Mum caressed me, spilling tears as she bent over to kiss my forehead. Billy whispered something comforting, assured her they would do everything in their power, and she was gone with one last kiss.

"I'll be back before you know it," she muttered. "Please get well soon. For me."

I nodded, until my neck hurt.

"Come on, Embry," Jared encouraged. " You have to fight. You know you can't keep what you don't earn. How can you give up someone as important as her? You have to fight to earn her." He rested his hands on my shoulders so carefully I felt nothing but a fondling breeze.

I groaned again. Thinking of what I was giving up was killing me. And as Billy had said, it was _literally_ killing me. Why couldn't the ground just open up and drag me down to the depths of hell, once and for all? It should be less painful than this--because every cell in my body, every single part of Embry Call was suffering.

"It drains him of life. Slowly, painfully..." Billy solemnly explained. I almost nodded, in spite of myself._ True._

"Embry..." Sam whispered.

I knew what I needed. Every single part of me was yearning for _her._ I wanted to do things to her. I wanted to share things with her. There was so much more I wanted to fulfill _with_ her. But seeing her happy, smiling, and provided for...I couldn't do anything. I couldn't do anything, because she had some super cool boyfriend with freaking super cool fucking sportscar. And she was happy_._

"I just want her to be happy," I mumbled. Even saying that hurt.

Before anyone could scold me, I heard someone storm to my room. My eyes opened in surprise as Harry Clearwater thundered ceremoniously. "Have you actually _seen_ Leah?" he hurled at me, looking irritated. "That _girl_! She isn't as lifeless--" he gave me another dismayed glare. "--but she is driving Sue _crazy!_ She is constantly in a foul mood, and believe me, she gets into an even fouler mood whenever she realises she had no idea why...fuming half the time, gets into unbelievable fights...Is that what you call_ happy_, Embry? You think my daughter is _happy?_"

My stomach ended up like a twisted scrap of steel. Leah was unhappy? Shamelessly, I curled into a ball. _If that super cool bastard ever treats Leah in less than perfect way, God help me, I will inflict him with double this pain. _

Harry wailed at Billy. "Bill! Why is he _insisting_ she's happy?"

"Outside," was Billy's reply. There was a little commotion and the last thing I heard was Billy being wheeled into the living room. There was a string of mumblings from where both elders must have discussed whatever they intended, before my consciousness faltered.

When I regained my consciousness later, it was almost dark. I heard some shuffling so I turned around to see who was left with me. My eyes landed on Paul's face. I groaned. _Paul Meraz's face! I sooo don't want his face to be my last memory._

"Dude," he started, unaware that all I wanted to do was throw him out of the window. "You're such an asshole. You let yourself be like _this_? A fucking zombie? A fucking dying zombie? A fucking dying zombie without getting laid? How could you!"

"Sorry I let you down," I snorted. Everyone was trying to keep me from dying_._ And here was Paul Meraz, La Push's grade A idiot, asking me to at least freaking _get laid _before my death. You could always count on Paul. _Always._

"Have you touched Leah's perfect ass?"

"Shit Paul, can't you just be all _'don't die, Embry' _on me? Please?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't die, Embry...well, not before you touch those perfect pair!"

I must have consumed most of my remaining strength just for that moment of gawking at Paul's smug face. Seriously? I_ am trying to die here in peace and he reasons me out using Leah's perfect ass_. How entirely considerate.

He scoffed, shaking his head. "Dude. You have to _get laid._"

"Oh my God."

"I'm serious!"

"Can anyone kill me please?" The ceiling seemed to be the right place to beg for mercy.

"Come on, mate! Embry jr. didn't even live yet!"

"Can anyone kill me _now_ please?"

He inhaled deeply, which I assumed was a signal of his forthcoming speech, then resumed showcasing his extraordinary idiocy. "You know what the problem with you is? You don't live. At least Jared helps around a little. But you? You _revolve_ around Leah--"

I cut him off. "Hello? She's my imprint."

"--shut up. You _revolve _around Leah and forget your own life. And then this shit happens, and you think it's better to just disappear. Duude, were you hiding behind a vampire's ass for the last sixteen years? _Life. is. shit._ Do you actually _believe_ imprinting is just this Oh-my-Goood-drooool love that is as fucking easy as one, two three? _Imprinting. is. also. shit. _If you want Leah, then you have to take double the shit."

"But Leah's happy without me," I told him. "And that's the shit."

He fumed. "Are you _deaf_? Did you actually hear Harry? Leah gets affected too. _Severely_. And she doesn't know why_._ You suffering like this is hurting her. _You _are hurting her."

"NO!" I replied firmly. He could not accuse me of hurting Leah and get away with it. Never in a thousand years would I ever hurt her, and if that was the last thing Embry Call would promise, I would hold on to it with each drop of my blood.

"No?" he mocked. "No? Then why is Leah in a crap mood all the time? Hell, she told me she'll freaking cut my balls if I was not to move out of her way and I was on the other fucking side of the road!"

I laughed faintly. "She threatened to castrate me if I do not stop following her."

"So you want to preserve your balls, I understand..."

Jake appeared suddenly, naked in the moonlight "Paul! Sam wants you."

Paul and I looked on as he clambered in from the window, leaping agilely beside my bed. Paul punched me lightly before scurrying away, perhaps reminding me to take on board his words, or perhaps just to make sure I remember that he was stronger than me. Jake slipped into his trousers and sat at the edge of my bed. I noticed that his eyes look bruised. When I asked him about it though, he dodged the question and began to lecture me, Jacob Black style. "No, if there's one thing you have to care about, its your condition. Can you even get up?"

I tried, but slumped back down. He snorted. "See? And all this for what? For _her?_"

"Jake, Paul just had this massive philosophical speech on me. I'm dying here, so can you wait 'til I get under my gravestone? I promise no interruption when you vomit that speech on me afterwards."

"Bull shit!" Jake stood up and paced, pausing to face me as he kept his lectures. "Embry, you know that out of the three of us, you were the most mature. Whenever we got close to trouble, you were always the first one to remind us of the consequence. Where is that Embry now? _Look_ at you! Do you still care about us? About the pack? About your _mother?_"

_Yes I do._ "Nothing as much as Leah."

Jacob reacted so fast that with my weakened senses, he had me thrown up against the wall before I could blink my eyes. His hands gripped my collar viciously, strangling me until I had to struggle to breathe. There was hardly pity in his eyes, mostly anger. I attempted to pull his hands from my throat but I couldn't even raise them. They were like lead hanging limp, useless in every respect. I could feel the wall hard against my back, and with Jacob tightening his grip, I could barely make out his snarls.

"So you're going to bail out? You're going to just rot away and _die? _IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?!_"_

I turned my head away from his infuriated face and waited for his onslaught. He hissed. "You want to bail on Leah? Fine! _What. makes. you. different. from. Sam_?"

It took me a while to digest those words. My head snapped up as Jake finally loosened his grip. I could feel the weight of his words drag me down, and I slid down to the floor in disgust. There was a swirl of incoherent words in my thoughts; my chest itself was threatening to implode. Not to mention I was wallowing in self-hatred to such intensity I wanted to grab our kitchen knife and repeatedly stab myself in the gut. Outside, mirroring my emotions, the rain thundered ferociously.

"It's you who keep insisting you're different from him, but you bail on Leah anyway. Exactly like Sam. You're such a hypocrite." Jacob shuddered, then jumped out of my window. I heard his trousers explode, followed by a collective howl ripping through the woods. The pack was beckoning me, asking me to come to my senses.

I needed to rethink this. To find myself if I had to. I leaned back casually on my bed, dented with the force of two werewolves fighting; one hurting, the other allowing. I swallowed anxiously.

_So, Embry. What makes you different from Sam?_

***

The long night paved me a way to a fresher dawn. Upon relentless pondering there was really nothing more to think about except whether or not I was to continue inflicting this painful damage upon myself, or to fight until my last breath. Frankly, even as the sun greeted the horizon with brightness, I still couldn't find the elusive resolution. This was the choice that could make or break Embry Call. And with such high risks, my imprint no less, I wasn't brave enough to face the consequences if a failed.

Although, as Jared had said, I had to earn first what I intended to keep. It was a valid point; something that was constantly nagging on my mind, swaying me with its decisiveness. Despite the efforts, all those chases and heroic rescues, life still seemed to be capable of keeping her away from me. I hadn't earned the right to be with Leah. Not _yet_, at least. I must crawl with dust, blood and sweat to attain such a precious treasure; and if I were to give up now, then hope would simply fade away.

On the contrary, why imprint? Had I misunderstood the shifting of gravity, the shift in priorities, and the reformation of everything Embry Call was ever made of? Why imprint when I would have to earn her all the same? Shouldn't I have been given a choice instead? To love someone else and go through the romances one step at a time? To earn someone else without that dire necessity an imprint demands?

And that question had made the difference.

Like a stubborn mule, I retorted. Who the bloody hell cares? We were _made_ for each other. Embry Call was _carved_ for her. To be who she couldn't. To fill the void in her life. To bethe man who would fight for her. To be the one who would wait for her at the end of the aisle, eyes gleaming with pride and love. To be the one whose fingers she would break when she gives birth to his son, to be the one who would laugh with her when she gains her first grey hair, to be that one man who would touch her insane, who would kiss her senseless, who would make endless love to her...

So who the bloody hell cares? I _am _that man. And even if I wasn't, I _would be _that man.

I snapped my eyes closed and spread my arms to absorb the rays of sunshine draping my half-naked body. A ghost of a smirk lingered on my lips before I moaned with that clawing agony. I had been catatonic these past few days and although that _Eureka! _moment relieved the weakened heart, my physical needs had been ruthlessly abandoned and was now crying for their share of attention.

I stumbled to grab some clothes and crawled to the kitchen. My insatiable hunger heightened at that very moment when I finally acknowledged that I was indeed in need of sustainance. And sustainance in many various ways; one being _her_.

In many respects, even if I had raided the fridge of everything edible, consumned my mother's cupboard to the point of glutonny and stuffed myself with enough food to make my mum forget I had been gravely ill these past few days, I still wasn't wholly fed. A part of me engulfed by that arctic cold yearned for the homey warmth that was only ever related to Leah Clearwater.

My mother watched in horror as her son tried to drag his bloated self out of her home and into the woods under the pretense of desperately requiring an elder's guidance (preferably someone in the Clearwater household). Of course she wasn't born yesterday and instead of letting me go she made me cower and drag myself back into the lair under her nose. Grumpy now, but well-fed nonetheless, I sat on the bed pretending to be healing at a slow human pace, seeing as it was the only recovery pace she would accept.

The rest of the pack were delighted to have me back, and Paul challenged Jake to a duel to determine which would take the credit in my rejuvination. I assured Jacob he had a chunk of the credit; but Paul insisted otherwise. Both smug werewolves were shameless enough to demand my gratefulness.

It was in fact, only Jake's words were that made me stay indoors: '_do you still care for your _mother?' he had said. Even for just _one_ day, I wished that I could prioritise my mum the way she regarded me all these years; because I knew that once I stepped out there, I would ran into Leah's arms (not literally, of course. She would strangle me), and would never will myself back. And I that would break my mum's heart, like a typical protective mother. So I was her obedient son for the day; she tended for me for most of time, taking a break every now and then to proclaim to the neighbourhood the miraculous recovery of Embry Call. Paul laughed his ass off.

Sam refused to let me patrol, since I was still recovering; spiritually at least. So I had the whole night to dose my concerns and yearnings with a snore. I started early the following day, straight to the Clearwaters' front door. I was feeling _giddy_. How manly was that? I was thankful I didn't need to phase until sunset because I could only imagine the taunts that would follow me.

All the giddiness that tingled me was suddenly extinguished when I found the house lifeless. The family car was gone and there were some other cool skid marks on the ground. _Cool skid marks?_ Ah. I knew exactly who had been here. _Why the hell am I even bothering?_ I stumbled backwards, the cold hitting me on the face again. So what if I was _that _man for Leah? If she had but one doubt, then she had the right to choose, to carve the path for herself, to be with a cooler, richer, better man--

_Oww-ouch_.

I didn't know how far out I ventured, but the next thing I knew, I was some seven feet under the ground. I blinked once, twice, thrice. _Who in the name of Christ dug a seven feet pit in La Push? _I wiped the dust off myself and I attempted to jump myself out, but ended up in a tangle of limbs as my ankle crunched. _Seriously, I am a lucky guy_.

I guessed it was time for that head-banging moment where you wished for a modern-day miracle. Or in my case, wished for Leah Clearwater.

I couldn't even phase. The wall of bland soil around me was too constricting. I decided to sit back down and examine the damage as the remains of rain trickled down past the walls of the pit. My ankle was slightly swollen. A sprain. Maybe waiting an hour would do the trick. At least it wasn't a broken bone. I was just about to pout myself to death when this astounding, heavenly, remarkable voice floated to my ears. All the cells in my body buzzed with excitement. My nose tingled with the smell and my eyes burned.

"Good morning there, idiot."

I swore I just heard my sparkling fairy Godmother say '_wish granted!'_

I looked up to see Leah scowling at me from above, head peering into the pit. Oh yes, it was a damn _goood_ morning. Her arms were crossed and her hair was tied behind her back. I could see the perfect contours of her face, and the extraordinary beauty her features possessed. And oh, the warmth surged like wild, blistering fire in my veins and just like that, I was gloating and dancing and praising the Lord. _Hell, yes. I A__M a lucky guy._

_"Leah..."_

She tilted her head, and all I could think about was the embarassment of being caught in my posture, leaning on my back, my legs spread wide open, with my feet dangling in mid-air. I tried to repair the damage while her eyebrows danced across her forehead. Even as her mouth gaped, a curve was easily seen in its midst. "Did you just_ breathe_ my name?"

I looked up to answer, but all the thoughts vanished when I noticed that she was standing dangerously close to the pit. With the loose soil wet with the seeping rain, she could easily lose her footing fall down. "Leah! Be careful! You may slip! Please step away from--"

But this girl! Instead of following my well-intended caution, decided to ignore me, roll her eyes, smirk mischievously and fucking _tiptoe_ across the edge of the pit. It drove me insane. "Are you _crazy?_"

She shrugged, waving her hands. "Not as much as you. You're _trapped_ in a pit seven feet deep and you worry about _me_ falling in?"

Now I was angry. How could she not care? She was the most precious, the most priceless, the most beautiful person in all of history, and she did not care? My heartbeat trebled. "Shit, I don't care about being trapped! The most important thing is... Just--just move away from the edge, Leah. _Please._"

"Why should I listen to you?"

"B--because you should! Because if you don't you will fall, and if you fall you will get hurt, and if you ever get hurt I--"

She must have seen the desperation in my eyes. "Fine," she spat, moving away, finally. She Stood in mockery a few steps away from the opening, just enough for me to see her. I breathed a sigh of relief before closing my eyes. "You are seriously insane," I muttered lightly.

"I heard that," she hissed. _She did?_ "If I'm not seriously insane, you wouldn't _be_ there."

How Leah _heard_ that I didn't know. But it escaped my mind as she threw a rope in. "You dug this?"

"At night, mostly," she explained. I whimpered. _At night? Night is dangerous._ "I was fucking _dying_ playing Emily's bridesmaid. This is Sam's grave." she declared proudly. "A wedding present." She added.

"How very thoughtful." See how wonderful Leah could be? She even thought of giving Sam a wedding slash funeral gift. She stood by the pit, glaring down at me. I heard her heartrate speed up momentarily, then settled back into a steady rhythm.

"Damn it, put a shirt on!" She suddenly instructed.

"I don't have a shirt."

"Show off."

"Is it bothering you?"

"Do I look bothered to you?"

"A little."

"I'm only bothered about what people will think if they see us here _alone _with your chest and--undressed--naked." She hardly made sense.

"If you're so bothered, why did you rescue me?"

"I hardly call that _rescue_."

"Well I do, and thank you," I replied.

She spun around, her hair flying wildly in her shadow, and wedged herself against a tree trunk. I panted as I finally reached the top, my ankle throbbing. Thankfully, the pain was slowly dulling now. Just a quick wait and it should be fine. I couldn't help but _stare _at Leah. I missed her, longed for her, much much more than I realised. I could still feel the surge of warmth attacking my whole being, somehow not yet fully satiated.

"That was quick," she remarked, judging my pace. I only wished she was impressed.

A forest-y silence lingered between us, until I decided to brave a question.

"Can I ask you something?" _Breathe, breath, calm down._ I could feel my insides constricting against itself, knowing what I would ask next could actually make me cry. Leah opened one eye, then raised her eyebrows as a gesture of approval.

"Th--that cool guy...in that cool sportscar...is he--" _You have to finish the question before you let that tear drop, you idiot._ "--your boyfriend?" My voice shoot two octaves higher and cracked in that two-year old high pitched squeal. In front of Leah. I cleared my throat loudly in an attempt to regain my shrivelling pride.

She shot me a glare. "Jesus, Embry. Not you too."

"So he _is_?" I sounded like a glass being scratched.

"Hell no. He's my cousin. William ."

_Goodbye, arctic cold_. "You have a cousin?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, he didn't look very _Quileute."_

"He's half and half, big deal. We used to hang around a lot, William and Emily and I." There was a tinge of resentment in her tone. "Then Will moved to Florida when we were seven. He hasn't come back since two years ago, and he comes back to this. Emily and I..." She stopped, frozen, and then probaby thought why she had just shared it with me. I could sense the awkwardness, but at the same time, feel that buzzing excitement of comfort. Slowly, I was becoming her confidant.

She wriggled her hair free draped it across her shoulders. She leaned forwards, taunting. "Hey, are you even in puberty yet? You sound like a banshee."

"You know, Jake said I sounded like Andrea Boccelli once."

Her head snapped up, her eyes sparkling with excitement. She was even more beautiful when she got excited. I couldn't help but drool. "Which brings us full circle, because William happens to like Andrea Boccelli and because I could make do of your inability to keep yourself from trouble."

"And...?" _Oh my God, you're so__ beautiful._

"I will need your help. William is having his birthday this Wednesday. I want to pull a prank."

"Andddd...?" _Sooo b-e-a-utiful..._

As she quickly filled me in with the plan, my eyes lit up. Oh, oh, _oh._ We were going to dig pits all night long and hope that William, or his car, gets trapped in her brilliant graves. I was more excited than a child being taken to Disneyland. All my mind could conjure was _more time with Leah. _I didn't even digest her threats.

"I can't stand you, Embry, but you _are_ going to help me."

The pain of her not being able to stand me was nagging and pulling at my gut, but I crushed the sickening thought. Besides, she was _standing_ me now. I could try to list '_making Leah endure my presence longer'_ as my goal. I pretended to dislike the idea, only because I wanted to hear her voice more. It didn't even matter if all she said were insults. "And why do you think I would do so?"

She smirked snidely. "Because I saved your precious ass from a school suspension as you have gleefully missed your detention, Mr. Call."

"And saving yourself the one-week detention in doing so?"

She pursed her lips. "That came as an added bonus. Besides Mr. Asshole--I mean Mr. Clarke-- was gritting with fury. He was sulking without you. Must have some kind of gender confusion middle-aged crush on you."

My head spun. "Eeww, we're like mortal enemies."

"So what? Are you going to be a grateful grape or be a royal piss off?"

I pondered slightly. "A grateful young man, I am."

She laughed, a music so beautiful I could listen to it forever. "Good."

I followed her a distance away, where she unearthed the building tools she might have used in digging the pit. She handed me a shovel and stocked the rest neatly under a wide eroded crevice in a boulder. I noticed something odd. "Why do you have two of everything?"

She looked caught off guard for a split-second, before dismissing the question thoroughly. "Just in case."

"Oh, really?"

Her eyes darkened. "Look here. If you think that I am delighted to have someone like you helping me, then you're so massively _wrong_. If you hadn't so stupidly fallen into _my_ pit, and you out of everyone else, I would never have _dreamt _of ever asking for your help. So quit fucking gloating before I wipe that smug smile off your goddamn handso--face."

I could have sworn my heart just exploded. "What's a hanso face?" I probed.

"_GIVE ME THAT!_" The shovel was ripped out of my hands and was stowed back into its hiding place. I should be helpless and angry now, but I couldn't stop myself from being ridicously elated. If Leah could play dirty, maybe I could too. Especially if the prize was being with her, _alone_ in the woods..._right, I have to stop_.

"If you don't give me back that shovel, Leah, I might ran across Harry and my mouth has a mind of its own, you know. Or worse, it could be William whom I'd pay visit. I really like that car of his."

"I always knew you have a brainless gargantuan mouth." Leah wasn't pleased.

I could see her fist clench as her other hand rummaged into the crevice for the shovel. I knew smart talks which didn't spring from _her_ infuriated the hell out of her. She threw me a wrathful glare, and the shovel followed. I caught it and smiled. "It comes in handy," I reminded her.

"So eager now?"

I turned away, channeling my energy to some other physical movements before I would erupt in fit of giddy giggles right in front of the beautiful woman I was wooing. "I'm just being grateful," I called back. "You said I was good when I was being grateful."

She stormed beside me a second later, and sliced the rope that I had climbed on earlier. It snapped and slid helplessly into the pit.

"If you _ever_ try to tell anyone, Embry, I'll bludgeon you."

"Remind me why I'm risking my life here please?" I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Listen here, idiot. We better get to work if we are to meet William's 20th birthday bash deadline." She sped past me and checked some patch of soil to dig. Even at that distance, damn it, I could still feel her radiating warmth aching to be embraced. The gravity was pulling and tugging at me in places unimaginable. Leah under the rain was more than a sultry Goddess; she was Aphrodite and Hera weaved in one, with the blood of Dionysus in her bloodline. The drippping rain wasn't helping my case as I spy a trickle of raindrop slip from her black hair, tracing the length of her slender neck and sliding lightly across her smooth shoulders...

I stopped myself before I even got to where I was headed. I jogged to where she stood and started digging upon her order, being a fool of a gentleman trying to ensure she wasn't doing all the rough work, stuttering every now and then, and pitifully trying to steal a glance at her Goddess-like beauty. A beauty that matched nature. Of course she noticed and theatened to bludgeon me to death, but _nothing_ was going to ruin my chirping mood because at one of those peeking-and-oggling-at-Leah moments, I chocked myself with deliriousness when my eyes caught a very stealthy Leah smiling mischieviously and checking _me_ out.

* * *

**A/N: **I want to thank you dear reviewers, you elate my heart. Reviews are charity, you know? Be charitable :)


	7. Acting

**A/N**: This chapter isn't good. I don't like it at all. My apologies in advance. Thank you for the reviews, and do R/R :D

* * *

VII.

Oh my holy God, don't you do that to me, Leah. Stop fucking straddling me, because if you but move your hips--Oh, _oh. That feels soo goood._ Shit, If you don't stop I swear something _bad_ will happen--

_Busy much, Embry? _

_JESUS!_ I skidded to a halt and withdrew the tongue that had dangled involuntarily out of my snout. You have got to be kidding me! There wasn't supposed to be anyone else on patrol tonight! Why in the name of the Lord was Jacob Black even _awake_? Sam gave his damn word! _I hate Saaam._ _Is it too late to say_ _you were just imagining me imagining those kinda Quil stuff?_

_Wow Em. You seriously eat your tongue when you lie. You don't even make sense, dude._

_Maybe you were just over-imagining things, Jake._

_You think I was imagining you imagining making out with Leah? Sure sure. _Jake was chuckling, still trying to enjoy the rest of my fading imagination. Thank God I was a wolf, because if I was human, I was probably going to be beetroot red from head to toe.

_Oh carry on, _Jake mocked. _Just pretend I'm not here._

_Like I can when you're on my head snickering away. What are you doing out anyway?_

_I just wanted to check on Bella. _There was still that hint of amusement in his voice that sent me beyond mortification. I wanted to phase back to my human form and avoid him for the rest of my life; there was something about being caught off-guard having _that_ sultry thought that was overly demoralizing.

_Oh come on!_ _Since when were you the president of the drama club? Besides, like I don't know the sick positions you imagine. We even used to take the twins' Barbie and Ken dolls and twist them 'round each other!_

That revived my confidence. I did remember, and there were _lots_ of those times. _But hey, my positions are creative._

_No use without a girl_, Jake reminded me. He gave a sigh of commiseration which, when loosely translated meant _we're no-laid losers_.

I agreed. _We should start a club. Jared's definitely in._

_How's it going with Leah anyway?_

Her name sent my ears perking up and my legs trembling. The thoughts began again, and I had a funny feeling that Jake was horrified seeing Leah beneath him. Jacob grumbled; he hated the feeling of lusting after someone other than the vampire girl--_Fine, Jake. Bella Swan it is. Oh and you had good control today. _Bella held herself hostage at the Blacks' frontdoor a few hours ago in a desperate bid to beckon Jacob back to her arms. _As if that'll work_. Sam was an automated alpha injuction machine. It didn't end well of course, and Bella's temper sky rocketed.

_I'll take over after I round this up with Bella, _Jake thought. _You better check on Leah and then get some sleep before school._

_You coming today?_

_Nope, Sam said I can't yet. I can handle it from here._

_Thanks Jake, And do you mind passing by Quil's too? I miss him._

His remaining laughter drained._ I know. I'll be on my way...but only if there isn't any senior in his room._

Quil had this huge thing on older, out of his league girls. Fortunately, although he used to set his eyes on Leah, he never had the chance to pursue her like he did the others; Sam had that taken care of. And now, I didn't think he would even _dare_ go near Leah. I was pretty sure she would claw his eyes out. And if she wouldn't, I would.

_Just give me a live commentary,_ I cheeked.

_Eewww._

I laughed uproariously with Jacob, relishing in the friendship that I missed most after Sam decided it was best to ignore them. I couldn't wait until Quil phased. Frankly, I couldn't wait to delve into Quil's _mind._ That should be interesting. Besides, I had a bet with Paul that Quil would be rather pleased about being a werewolf. It was always down to the muscle compartment for him, and what else would naturally enhance his biceps except werewolf-ism?

My monologue was cut off when I suddenly noticed that Jake was now prawling outside Bella's window, thoughts betraying his intent on something more than just checking. _Jake what are you doing? Sam said no!_

_You'll find out soon enough. Gotta go do this._

_Jake..._

_I have a plan in mind, okay? Trust me._

I weighed the options and decided it was Jacob's neck anyway. _'kay. Good luck then. But if it goes wrong...I'm here okay?_

_I know, thanks bro._

When Jake finally phased, I followed suit. As was routine, I clambered into my window, threw myself on the bed and fell asleep even before my head hit the pillow. According to the throbbing muscles that seemed to dominate my body, I had a restless sleep before my eyes realised it was looking at the digital numbers of 4:32. Without my werewolf healing, I would probably still be in process of recovery. At least I was almost back to normal now--and working with Leah at the pits was sure stronger than any medical cure.

I groaned and shifted to a more comfortable position, listening to the bed springs complain, before my ears danced to the sound of of splashing water and passionate cussing.

"Aww, shit!"

Oh that sweet, angelic voice. _What?_

I sprang from where I lay across the bed and dashed to fling my window open. The rain attacked my face almost as immediately, blinding me for some time. But it didn't matter; because my sense of smell worked to my favour, and although weakened, it relished in the fact that it just came across the scent it most yearned for. That lemony, exotic scent that could only be_..._

"Leah?"

"Sssh, Embry. Why do you have a fucking quicksand pit under your window?"

I peered my head out to see her half-buried in the ground. Her black, glinting hair wet against her face looked like she had just sprinted through the forest. She even had this out of place leaf in her hair, accentuating her Goddess-like beauty and taking my breath away with it. My heart was too busy skipping with joy at her presence to notice anything other than her striking perfection. On the other hand, all my vacuus head could think about was _Leah. In my room. At night. With me. Goooood. _

"Leah."

"Any day now, Embry."

I inhaled her scent, letting it overwhelm me. I extended my hand towards her to lift her up, but she smacked them away, almost as though she disliked the idea of someone physically touching her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I let her go grudgingly. "Sorry."

Leah's jaw dropped. Mine soon followed. Then she repeated her question, looking annoyed but still so heavenly. "What are you _doing_?"

Something in me snapped, which consequently ruined my mood. Maybe it was because you really should not disturb a man in his sleep. Well, a werewolf in his direly needed four hour sleep. It did not take a lot of time to remember it was Leah. My Leah. _Screw sleep, anything for Leah. _I wasn't annoyed at her of course; I was terribly irritated at myself. I couldn't pin point exactly what it was she wanted, or what she wanted me to do_. _It was frustrating.

"I pull you out of the ground and you push me away. I do nothing and you still bark at me. Will you tell me what you want me to do Leah?"

"What, are you hormonal? If you're confused, how do you think _I_ feel seeing you call me and then get angry when I show up?"

Obviously, there was something extremely absurd going on, but my mind was focused solely on the fact that Leah was shivering from cold and was wet and was half-buried in God knows what, while I was safe and warm inside my room. It felt so aside, I pushed everything away and drew my arms out to reach her.

"I was calling you?" I asked, bewildered. Leah stubbornly refused to take my waiting hand. I inched it closer so she would hopefully realise it was in her best interest to take it. _And to touch me._

"You were moaning my name, you asshole," she growled, her nose flaring. Her hands balled into fists and was raised as though she intended to hit me. _Cute!_ "I came to stuff your freakin' mouth. Shit, if you were _dreaming_ of me like _that_ Embry, I will set you on fire."

I was speechless, with my tongue lolling in and around my mouth like a jell-o, partly because of the astounding perfection that always threatened to render me insane. The other part was due to the fact that I was guilty as charged. What the hell am I supposed to do now? _Admit_ it?

In a disgraceful bid to revive my shrivelling pride, I just shut my mouth around my tongue and kept stretching my arms out to her. _Take it! Take it please!_ _I beg you! Pleaaaaaase take my hand_...

"Are you going to take it or should I dig you out myself?" I finally challenged, after what seemed like eternity of me extending my arms as far as was physically possible, while Leah leaned back away from my hand as far as her back would allow. I would not have minded waiting another forever, other than the fact that I was concerned Leah was going to have back pains.

"Hmmp."

She tutted, but took my hand nonetheless. As I pulled her out of the muddy ground, I could not help but focus on _our_ entwined hands. I never wanted to let go. I could just sit there and wait for death if I was given the luxury of holding her wonderfully warm hands...

My mind drifted away as Leah finally landed on solid ground with a thud. She had snatched her hand back...or was attempting to. I had to blink and give a dumb "Oh!" before realising that I was smiling like a freak and was clutching her hand to my _chest. _I looked more solemn than the freaking Pope_. _Regretfully, I let go of the hand I was gripping possessively, turned to face her in the dark and, before my Y chromosome could prevent otherwise, _blushed._

She might have noticed. I was sincerely praying she would simply ignore the rush of blood on my cheeks or at least dismiss the fact because that if she didn't, if Leah ever dwelt on the fact that Embry Call just _blushed,_ it would be unquestionably, inevitably and totally degrading.

"Did you just _blush_?"

I was hopeless.

I hadn't even started recovering from the trauma when Leah pulled another surprise on me. She swept past gracefully and with a swing of her hand, turned my lamp on. I nearly passed out. _Turned my flipping lamp on_? _The same lamp passed on to me by grandpa? No one turns my lamp on!_ Even the legendary Jacob Black couldn't do it (not that he tried his best) and then Leah shows up and turns that ancient light source to life like it was so damn easy to do? Quil himself tried to find the switch once he found the lamp itself, but to no avail. But Leah..._damn,_ _I love her._

"Ho--howd--how did you kn--know?" I stuttered.

I could see her perfect forehead crease with confusion. "Don't you baby talk me."

"How'd you know?" I repeated.

"I know how to turn on lamps."

"Not mine..."

And like pieces of jigsaw puzzles, the insignifcant surprises all fit together.

"Have you been here before, Leah?"

She turned her back on me, completely blocking her face from any of my surveying gazes. It was frustrating how my gut kept telling me my suspicion was right, but I couldn't support it with a stronger evidence--not when it was her back facing me. Her hair played in the wind as she digressed from my question. "Stop whispering into the night, Embry."

My voice was hoarse. "You've been here before, haven't you, Leah? You've been in my room before."

When she spun around to give me that loathing glare, the features of her face--the way her mouth was distinctly pursed to one side, her eyes sparkling with something I have seen before--was relaying something that I could not yet put a finger on. It was like I have seen it before, recently at best. "Are you accusing me?"

"No. I'm asking."

"I haven't. Satisfied?"

I shortened the gap between us, my breath becoming gasps. My mind was trying to decipher that mysterious look that painted her face. I was positive I had seen it before, and recognised the meaning it relayed. _I know this. _Why was the thought escaping me when I needed it most? _Come on, Embry. Think._

"Then tell me, how did you know where my lamp is? It's not very _visible."_

"I am not _blind,_" she glowered.

"I'm not saying you are. I just--I just really want to know how even Jake and Quil couldn't put their heads around it, but you just did."

She snorted loudly, then flung her arms to dismiss me. "Oh well of course! Your friends with inflated skulls and under-developed brains?"

I was made to reply, but my mouth hung limp. The classic lightbulb moment happened so quickly its implications nearly knocked me off my feet. Leah gave me another of those looks at the exact same time my mother coughed from her room. That was when it hit me, like a ton of bricks stewn on my head, to connect _Leah_ and _mum_. That was it. Leah's half-peeved, half-vexed expression was the exact same look mum had when I asked her whether or not Leah had been around for my shirt. And just as I was sanguine that mum had bitten her tongue lying that day; I was more than doubtless Leah was doing the exact same thing tonight.

"It was that day, wasn't it? That day when you left me a shirt and a bottle of water."

Reminiscing that special moment lifted my lips. Excitement flooded my chest; my heart too, started dancing in agreement. My eyes, on the contrary, were glued to studying the change in Leah's expression. She was surprised for a moment, self-conscious the next second, and then resumed that blank expression once more.

"Are you talking to yourself? Because you sure as hell don't make sense to me."

"Detention? At the library? My shirt--" I help up the short I have been sleeping beside to jog her memory. "--this shirt. And a bottle of water--" _Where was that holy water?_ "--ah this one. I kept it."

"I didn't leave you _anything._"

"But Leah--"

"I _said _I did not leave you anything!" she snarled.

"Fine," I sighed. "I believe you." If she insisted, there was nothing I could do. In fact, if she _really_ insisted, I would hands down _believe_ whatever it was she told me. "I'm sorry."

"_Ow--kay_," she muttered slowly, as if my submission was too good to believe. She added a very audible "idiot" in the hopes of withdrawing any amiability she might have displayed. I gave her a coy smile, one she almost reciprocated, if only she hadn't withdrawn it so quickly.

It was true that if Leah did insist that she hadn't been in my room at all, I would believe what she said. I knew I would deem it as the truth and disregard the clear signs I have collected--her unique scent predominantly--as merely a banter from my imagination. It did not exist if Leah insisted that it did not exist.

But since Leah did not insisit _too_ much, I thought of this brilliant plan.

See, there were three massive wardrobe spaces in Embry Call's room, reducing its already small size to something inhabitable. However, only one of those wardrobe spaces was a _real_ wardrobe containing what was left of my clothings, those which weren't shredded on my first week of phasing. Hence, _if_ Leah had been here for my shirt, then she would know which among the three was my _real _wardrobe, right? Where else could she have taken the shirt she left me?

I felt the excitement and dread wash through my chest.

I would inevitably have to offer her to change into something dry as she had started shivering. Maybe I could even raid my mother's wardrobe to find something that would fit her better. Nevertheless, I started with my own, my plan finally weaving through. "Let me get you some clothes..." I offered, careful not to give a clue on where I could find one. I stealthily followed each of her minuscule reaction until...

She glanced at the right closet.

I didn't know happiness could scald me so astonishingly. It seared through me before my mind could cope and all I wanted to do was sweep Leah into my arms and held her there. Sadly, she wasn't as keen. She shook her head and moved towards the window, pointing at the forest edge.

"Please don't refuse," I insisted. "You're wet and cold, and I hate seeing you like this."

"You look a little too willing to undress me."

"No!" I gasped. "Not _undress_ you, but..." I bit my tongue. Well maybe I do. A bit. "Just get you dry?"

"Oh _please_. Acting doesn't suit you. Why am I even in _here_? I only passed by because we have a stupid problem as this wretched rain won't stop. The pits are flooded."

"How do we drain pits?"

She looked at me quizzically. "Do I know? You think I would even bother coming if I knew?Who do think am I, Miss Einstein?"

"You're a world and a moon more attractive," I chuckled.

"_What?_"

"Nothing."

She wagged a finger in the air. "On the contrary, never mind. I just changed plans. Maybe Will will have to _swim_," Leah said indifferently, jumping on the window sill without warning. My heart did a somersault. _Shit, she'll hurt herself!_

She settled lightly on the beam, trying to dodge the loose sand below. My hands automatically flew to help her, but as usual, she pushed them away. "Stop trying to help me!"

"You're in my room," I reminded her.

She looked disgusted. "Fine. I'll get out of your room you possessive moron. Do _not_ attempt to follow me."

Ah so she knew my plans. My tantrum began brewing at the exact second my mind acknowledged her demands. There was just no way I was letting her wander off in the night alone.

"But it's not safe!" I whined.

"Kid, I am going to yell _rape_ if you but set a foot out following me."

"I don't care! I must make sure you reach home safely!"

"What, is mummy Sam coming to scold you?"

I blinked. "Huh--Sam? Uley? Nooo! There's no Sam! I can't let you go alone out there, it's not safe!"

"Are you starting a _tantrum?_"

"_Leaaaah,_ come on!"

"_Fuck off_."

Her words bound me. I couldn't simply ignore what she wanted. I had to give in. Maybe she was right; I was probably only being too possessive. Still, I just knew the worry would kill me. She ignored my pause, and twisted her body to ready her jump.

"Wait!" I called. _Please don't go, I have a very soft bed. _

I couldn't even begin to think how she would react if I ever blurted my thoughts out. She raised her eyebrows as she looked back at me, waiting. I knew my face betrayed the emptiness that was starting to claw at my insides. Leah leaving me, under any circumstance, be it in life or death, heaven, hell or beyond, always sent me hurling into nothingness. It was like my soul was being pulled away from my body, there was nothing but emptiness and desolation. Right now, crying would be a pretty appropriate reaction.

"I'm growing grey hairs here." Leah crossed her arms.

I pointed to where the patch loose sand was. She rolled her eyes in reply. "I'm not stupid."

"I just want to make sure."

Her eyes darting from one end to another, looking bored. "That I'm not stupid?"

"That you'll be safe."

She looked startled for a moment, before she swiftly swivelled her head to finally jump carefully over the edge. I half expected her to look back as she sprinted into the woods, but she never did. Though I thought I might have imagined feeling that self-conscious awareness that accompanied someone spying on me, when I checked, there was no rustle in the woods or signs that anyone (hopefully Leah) was somehow looking at me.

I couldn't go back to sleep. How could I? I had started whimpering like a baby once her footsteps faded. _Leah gone_. I couldn't get my head around it. All I really wanted to do was to phase, run to Leah's room and see her safe and ware. Every ticking second without her was almost oppressive. I wanted--no, needed-- to know what and how she was doing, where she was, or what she needed every single second.

I winced. I sounded like a stalker. But the compulsion was so forceful; so necessary it before I could retract the desire it sounded reasonable to my ears.

I resorted to pacing, but even that didn't stop my nerves. I only really relaxed when I finally spotted her arriving at school that morning, looking a whole lot better than Aphrodite. I followed her from a safe distance to her first class, where I could have sworn the empty seat beside her had _Embry Call sits here_ written on it. And then Paul had to tow me to _my_ class (I forgot) five minutes late, before Leah's teacher noticed someone gawking at her doorway.

To add to my miserable life, I have gained a new seatmate in the name of Jessica Spencer. This girl just couldn't shut her mouth. In fact, I don't think she was able to even comprehend life where she isn't talking. Paul kept giggling behind me as Jess gushed over and over and bloody over again.

I was really generally a simple, polite guy, but I also happened to prefer nice, tame, non attention seeking girls. I vaguely recalled the time when I still gossiped over them with Quil and Jake. It now seemed a distant past. It was impossible now for me to understand how I had been so infatuated with several girls, and why, why in the world none of them had been Leah. Maybe it was because she was taken then, or simply for the fact that she was too far out of my league that I hadn't seriously considered her as a real prospect.

"Dude, that was some awesome mouth," Paul cheered as we finished our early lunch.

"Yeah, except if you're me."

"I wonder if talkers are good kissers."

I smacked him hard on the shoulders. "If you want to tongue her, I'm not stopping you. And do me a favour? Keep her mouth busy."

I gave him another nudge in the rib as I went against the throng of eager students rushing towards food. Leah wasn't there, so I was on route to the school library where, although I extremely hated that cursed place, my intuition were telling me to head to. Parting the crowd was easy; I just had to stand there and everyone simply avoided me like I was a giant living pillar. I shrugged and trudged down to where I could find my imprint.

I guessed she wasn't in a good mood.

"You motherfucking asshole! You _can't_ do that!"

I tip-toed behind a bookshelf and peeked through the books to hear her informing the entire school she was seriously pissed off. The librarian, I pressume, must be out for a quick lunch or Leah would have been indefinitely banned from the library. Leah was on her feet, clearly agitated on someone cowering in resignation behind her.

"Come on, Lee," a deep tenor voice mumbled. The book I had squished on my hand fell apart. _Holy God, who is that??_ "See, the weather will be nice. Some of the folks from Florida are coming over and it'll be a blast, I promise!"

"There will be _no_ party because I'm going to end your short life _now_!"

I didn't want Leah to spend her life in jail with a murder conviction (although I would kill someone to be with her behind bars--preferably Sam), so I showed myself and cleared my throat in the process. They both turned their heads to my direction, Leah fuming, her cousin, William, grateful.

"Why are smiling like a fucking goat?"

"Do goats smile?"

William's laughter boomed at our exchange, while Leah stomped herself to agitation. William sported a very smart, semi-formal shirt that demanded attention, paired with sleek trousers and trendy black shoes which sparkled like a vampire in the sun. His skin was lighter than ours, most of his features varying in about the same extent, but his eyes were exact same copy of Leah's. He stood up, clapped me on the part of my back that he could reach, and commented on Leah's strangeness. "Leah's weird that way. She likes using similes but couldn't usually find the right one. And never when she's mad. So, are you Embry? I'm William, by the way, Leah's cousin."

I beamed. "Nice to meet you, William. Err--how'd you know me?"

"Oh, Leah told me all--" he was cut off by Leah's hand on his mouth, and before I could hear his muffled screams, Leah had wrenched him out of my sight. "Out, William! OUT!"

When he was beyond the library doors, all I heard was Leah threatening to sew his big mouth shut if he _ever_ spoke to me again and William asking her to please not overreact or incriminate herself further, because no matter how much she denied it he was obviously right. I gave a cringe as Leah shut the door and thundered back to me.

"Why do I always have to endure your presence?"

"I wasn't the one who showed up in my room this morning."

She scowled. "What are you doing here, moron?"

"The last time I checked, this was our school library," I intentionally whispered.

"Exactly why I'm wondering why you are gracing your presence here," she whispered back, as a matter of factly. "Is there a coming Tsunami ready to drown us? Is the ground opening up to eat La Push?"

"No."

"Is it finally the long awaited doom's day?"

"Of course not."

"Then what supernatural happening sent your ass here?"

_Because I was about to go insane if I didn't see you!_ "I came here to read?"

I knew she said something back, probably something witty, but somehow I got distracted. She was smelling different this morning; that strange foreign smell overpowered her usually stronger lemon whiff. I didn't pay any particular thoughts to it until I decided to carve her smell in my consciousness. It was a very subtle, yet obvious change. The last time I noticed this change was when...

"Oh, it's the time of the month, isn't it?"

Leah looked _murderous._

So I was right. _Oh shit. I shouldn't really have said that, right?_ I gulped, prayed hard, and wished for Quil Ateara. That guy knew almost everything about girls, and seeing Leah stare at me like that, I knew she was already plotting my death. She didn't say anything. She was just as _murderous _as Hades.

I was officially the most brainless, thickheaded jerk on the planet. Apparently, Leah agreed wholeheartedly.

About a dozen books thundered towards where I stood. In an instant, my head was pelted with book spines and rotting sharp edges, until I wished I simply strangled myself like I intended to, to save Leah the bother. A whole row of humanities book was empty by the time she paused to shot me another glare. She was _still_ murderous. She was too furious to even bother saying anything. Action speaks louder than words._ Right._

"I'm sorry! Leah, ouch. Oww--sorry! Ouch! Sorry--oh my--_shit_."

The last word was the result of the toppling bookshelf that leaned forwards towards where I stood rooted--the very one she had just kicked. Leah had probably grown tired of stoning me to death and proceeded to crush me under the shelf instead, to save time--it worked.

Well yeah, it fucking _hurt_. It even hurt more when I heard Leah huff and slam the door shut without caring at all. I couldn't let myself not _be_ hurt, because Leah's efforts would have been in vain. In fact, I could have easily dodged the heavy frame or raise an arm to lift it off me, but currently, my heart was busy self-destructing. _I had upset her. Again._ I was a douchebag, a jerk, and an imbecile in one.

My mind thundered in protest, but despite the wood crushing my limbs, I didn't dare move. If Leah wanted me dead, then so be it. Half wishing I would deteriorate, I lay unmoving.

I heard the library door swing open again, and an audible gasp followed. I wished death would come save me quicker, before that grumpy librarian ever attempted to shriek me to life.

My head spun as the scent hit me like a tidal wave--no, like a tsunami.

Her shaking voice was coated with enough care that could stop the earth from spinning. Just that, and it could never have been more effective. My senses reeled in the tingling sensation. God, even my heart was ressurected back to life. "Embry?"

She was back. For _me._

It was like a shock of electricity. Life jolted within me.

"Embry!"

I heard a vague scrambling as I felt the crushing force lift off my body for a split second, before it crashed back even heavier. Leah cursed viciously, her voice high and cracking. I sensed the panic in her tone as she tried to lift the bookshelf again. "Shit! Fucking heavy ancient wood! Embry? Embry!"

I felt her hand find mine and clasped it like a vise. She started tugging at my fingers furiously, trying to get a reaction. "Damn it. Embry? Come _on! _EMBRY!"

My mind was telling me to just freaking stop pretending and get up like I was comfortably able to. But I was paralysed, unable to do anything but think. My hand gripped hers softly. Her heartrate jolt, and she yelped with relief, her hand tugging, pulling, rubbing my own.

"Embry? Embry can you hear me? Embry CALL!"

When I failed to respond, her hand slipped away, and I started reaching out for her touch. There were running footsteps that echoed around me after she had returned. Her voice was shaking as she stuttered. "I--I didn't, Paul--he--was--_look_! What kind of guy dies under a falling bookshelf?"

"He's under a bookshelf?" Paul sounded amused.

"Fucking help him!"

"Why should I?"

"PAUL!"

"What incentive do I get?" the asshole asked. He wanted a _bribe_?

Another scramble erupted, this time what sounded like someone leaping and another, Paul by the sound of it, choking. I heard Leah mumble something angrily, and then something another with a pleading but demanding tone. Paul huffed. "Alright! Alright! Chill!"

I picked up a low grumble from Paul's chest, and then La Push's dim natural light poured over my sight as he lifted the bookshelf easily. He cheerfully peered over to me, but it was Leah who I searched for. I found her behind him, looking pale but relieved. Paul smirked.

"Hey Embry, dude. You can stop _acting_."

* * *

**A/N: **Told you it isn't good. Sigh. Anyway, since Leah won't phase, I was wondering if Harry has to die. What do you think? :) Reviews will motivate, thanks very much :)


	8. Leah Clearwater speaks again

**A/N:** I lost my grip on this story, sorry! Here's a _very_ long chapter to compensate :) Thank you for the reviews. This is Leah's POV. Enjoy and do leave a note :D

* * *

VIII.

"Hey Embry, dude. You can stop _acting_."

Embry, who had slowly turned bright red, squeaked and attempted to strangle Paul. He might have done a better job that I had just attempted, had he not only stop to look at me and radiate like a glowing star. Me, not so much.

I was panting heavily, not because of anger as much as it was due to a nervous breakdown. My nose flared and my fingernails slid against my palm. Acting? Fucking _acting? _I had to breathe deep to curb the ire from surging._ Have I just been punked? _God help me, because if I was, if everything that nearly gave me a stroke was all part of Embry's theatrical display, I was going to skin this sexy walking homo sapiens alive.

_Holy shit, I was delirious._

Judging by that annoying sneer plastered on Paul's face and the horror of Embry's, I would gone to the school garage to snatch the sharpest machete available. But one look at Embry's shoulder was all it took for me to revoke the compulsion of peeling his smooth, russet skin off.

_Stupid brain. Who the hell said smooth?_

After a fractuous second of total irateness, I found myself not able to care less what Paul had just said, because even if the world turned upside down Paul Meraz was not the person I would trust. Acting or not acting, Embry Call looked like he'd just gotten his right clavicle smashed, and his shoulders dislocated. Hence also earnt the right to my concern.

My rage was suddenly superseded by uneasiness. Given, I wouldn't have cared if Embry smashed his head, but although he did ask for it, it was quite undeniably my mistake. How would I have known he would simply let the bookshelf crush him like that? I expected him to fend it off or at least swerve away from danger like an agile eagle, like he always seemed to be. But no, Embry Call opened his arms and welcomed the bloody thing like it was heaven.

"Embry?"

He was _looking_ at me like _that_ again. Like I was an exam he needed passing. Like I was making him _happy_. I didn't think he even noticed how stupidly fragile he looked, let alone realised he had successfully broken his bones. _Idiot. _

Beside me, Paul started to turn green.

"I--I gotta go," he stumbled, lips trembling. He looked greener than Shrek. I momentarily let go of Embry's hand (he must have grabbed mine) and pulled Paul by the collar. "Get the hell back here!"

"Wh--what do you need me for? He's _urgh_, he's okay!"

At this point, Embry has finally noticed his damaged shoulders and was doubling over with the pain. I wanted to punch Paul the asshole right in his mouth. He had his friend _groaning_ in pain in front of him and he wanted to bail out like a scared kitten? Chivalry was a rarity these days.

"How do you think I'll be able to carry him to the clinic?"

He looked disgusted. "Why don't you let him ride you? I'm sure he won't mind."

The nerve of this guy! "You say one more word, kid, and I won't hesitate to grate your cheese balls."

"I am _not_ a kid!" He ran his hand through what was left of his hair, while Embry made a futile attempt to get on his feet. I managed to convince him to stay put while I debated with the moron. "Listen here, _kid._ You--"

"I said I am _not _a kid!" Paul wailed dramatically.

"Yes Paul, I'm _very_ convinced a full pledge man pukes at the mere sight of a broken bone."

"I'm _not_ going to puke!"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Prove it."

Using a boy's cockiness to my advantage was a lesson growing up with Seth and being under the costant watch of Harry Clearwater taught me. Paul Meraz looked as if he was ready to punch me to the ground. His jaw was set solid, his fists raised and clenched tight. Behind me, Embry gave a low growl, sending Paul reeling with some sort of uncharacteristic frustration. Embry strained to warn Paul. "Don't you dare touch her. I will kill you."

He heaved a sigh, and then gritted his teeth at Embry. "You will tell _no one_ about this."

How Embry managed to giggle while Paul carried him _bridal style_ should be pretty flooring. The problem was, as Paul took the long way to avoid whoever met our path, I wasn't in any way feeling addled. I was livid.

Two weeks ago, after William decided to grace La Push with his flamboyance and that bloody Aston Martin, this giggling Embry suddenly decided to be an escapologist. Suddenly, there was no Embry around and too much of William in my miserable existence. Mr. Clarke, the school headmaster, lost more of his balding hair in sheer outrage. He did laps around the school corridors whining about students missing detention. The Protectors, Embry's fellow idiots, looked catatonic and mourned like someone _died. _Even mum and dad looked bothered and eyed me funny. _Hello?_ I didn't even touch him!

Part of me couldn't help it. I got within a few feet of his house before dear dignity reminded me that I shouldn't give a damn about Embry Call. Still, as I walked siwftly away, it felt like I did. I wanted to claw the sickening feeling out of my miserable chest; it was dominating.

How I managed to connect everything to his disappearance was pathetic enough. But the more pathetic fact was that all throughout Embry's Harry Houdini act, it was _I_ who felt ever more worried. The last I saw of Embry was his back, rushing into the trees. That was also the last time I didn't feel like I was spiralling into a black hole. The following week was _hell, _for the lack of a stronger word_. _I couldn't sleep, had no freaking appetite, and felt like the dumping ground for the world's worst problems. I got into an argument with mum every stinking minute, broke Seth's new Xbox and got myself grounded for snapping dad's fishing pole in two.

And I didn't fucking get _why._

Usually, when my double X chromosome started its charms and got me in mood swings, I would often understand how I managed to get myself reeling with frustrations. Sam Uley was the favourite reason. So of course, when I found myself venting my anger at Sam, it seemed utterly normal. There was no surprise when _You son of a bitch, die Sam Uley, DIE_ tagline slithered across my mind--until I realised that I wasn't mopping around because he was my worst nightmare and freaking dumped me for my cousin, but because I was certain he was the reason behind Embry's sudden evanescence.

So I thought of digging Sam's grave to release my volatile emotions, and voila, Embry Call found his way to them.

I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from squealing. I was horrified to find myself feeling _entranced_ and fucking _bouyant_ at the sight of him trapped in one of the pits, drenched from head to toe and, mind you, _shirtless. _Leah Clearwater feeling excited at the sight of half-naked men was not totally startling, but Leah Clearwater feeling ardent--flipping _happy_---at the sight of _Embry Call_ half naked made a big difference. Hell, Leah Clearwater feeling fluttering butterflies--excited butterflies of all freaking possibilities--on the pit of her gut was worrying.

"You can't go in," the school nurse said, snapping me back to reality with her stout fingers. I found myself focused on them, before shaking my head to reawaken my senses. "What?"

"I said, you can't go in," she reiterated, drawing the curtains around the bed. Embry swore and reached out for my hand, but the damn nurse pushed me out of the door.

I held my breath, predominantly dazed. I had often wondered how Embry took everything that happened to me so personally; now I fully understood. I could even curl myself in a ball and whimper at the corner, simply on the thought that he was hurt. There was an uncomfortable feeling brewing in my stomach knowing _I _caused it; something too uncomfortable for me to ignore. Obviously, it could only be guilt. It must be.

Mr. Clarke walked stomped in angrily, his bald head receding much more than I expected. He glared at me for a minute, closed his eyes and yelled at the ceiling the next. "Why is it _always_ you two?"

"Believe me sir, I wonder the same thing."

He took a short, quivering step towards me, apparently meant to intimidate. _Yeah, whatever._ I was still half a foot taller than him. "Miss Clearwater, just so you know, I found books a mile way from they should have been, a library shelf turned over, and a sophomore gagging in my office. I would appreciate you getting straight to the point."

_Seriously? Was Paul vomiting? _"Sir, it is _solely_ my cousin's fault." I rolled my eyes for a more dramatic effect. "No other than _William Clearwater_, I repeat."

Mr. Clarke's jaw hung loose, more pathetically than a deer caught in headlights. This past few weeks, he and William had grown from mere acquaintances to best friends forever. It was almost bromantic.

"Willie?" Mr. Clarke choked out, before resuming the process of turning into a purple turnip.

_Since when has my freaking cousin been Willie? _

"The mastermind," I nodded casually, ignoring the bile that was about to spill out of my mouth.

Just then, the nurse strode back out, muttering something along the lines of _bizarre bone structures_. My heart fluttered involuntarily. "How is he?"

"Not too good, no. We have to take him to the hospital," she replied stewly. My palm hit my head. _Shit, I'm screwed. Dad's ear would surely pick up the news. _"Call's shoulder is in pieces," the nurse added.

"I'm ringing his mother," Mr. Clarke grunted, walking away.

Getting Embry to the hospital was more chaotic than forcing an oversized pig to get clean. Other than the unwillingness, Embry appeared immune to some medicines the nurse forced him to swallow. The anaesthetic did everything but calm him to obedience. By the time he was being wheeled into the emergency room, his face was pale from his tantrum and stubborness. I noticed his panic as he twisted around to call for me, who was dragged along without permission, by the way.

"Leah! I need you!"

For a moment, I wondered why.

I could glimpse Embry's fists starting to clench together. "Geroff me, nurse. _Leaaah_!"

For the well-being of the few recovering patients and the machine-mouthed medical staff, I aversely slumped forward. While Embry gazed torturously into my eyes I contemplated whether the pain that I could almost feel was due to his physical wounds or something more profound. He looked too agonized yet too _entraced_ when his eyes swirled into my own.

"Your voice is higher than a female opera singer, Embry. Why are you shrieking for me?"

"I need you."

"_Why? _"

His voice was deep, as usual, yet so solemn, that I could almost feel the tenderness he would embrace me with. "Can I talk to you?"

"No," the nurse replied for me. Embry didn't agree, so I pressed on his shoulders to prove a point. He winced, though he held back a grunt of pain. Briskly, he grabbed my hand that was still on his shoulders. He held on to me so tightly the nurse could only try to save it. Even so, I didn't feel the force at all. It felt more like he was caressing it rather than clinging on to it. My hand must have been numb.

It was at this instant when Sam Uley showed himself, puffing his chest out so arrogantly I wanted to kick him right on the chest to punch the air out of his lungs. Damn, he was _annoying_. What had I been thinking _dating_ this guy? A flicker of jealously hinted his features when his eyes landed on Embry's warm clutch on my hand and I reveled at the sensation; I had my more than my share of suffocating jealousy in our relationship, or lack thereof. It was just just for Sam to have his piece of the pie.

His lovers, Jacob and Jared, tailed him.

"Embry," Sam acknowledged, nodding his head without any apparent hint of genuine concern at Embry. He did not looked perturbed either. Just, annoyed. "Paul just told me. We need to go."

Jacob looked worried. "Dude, are you okay?"

"Come on, Embry," Sam impatiently demanded, words implying something much more than the obvious. "We have to go."

My ears tingled with rage at his well chosen words. I stepped forward, wedging myself between Embry's wheelchair and Sam. "If you think I would allow you to take an injured person under your wing, away from proper medical attention, then you asshole might as well snap out of the illusion_,_" I snarled.

"Leah," Sam muttered, voice now humbled. "Leah you don't understand--"

"Oh I don't _understand_, that's why. Let's do a recap here, jerkface. When you went on fucking hibernation, you told me I didn't understand. Then you dump me and move on to my cousin, of all possible people, and there was nothing I could do because I didn't understand. You prowl around like some stupid over-protective _guard_ _dogs_ and no one explains anything because Leah Clearwater doesn't _understand_. If you think I would swallow that _word_ from you ever again, Uley, you can forget about Leah Clearwater having to understand _anything!_"

I was out of breath after my frenzy. Sam looked dead guilty as usual, but before I could karate his neck, my attention was jailed by Embry. He was literally _shaking, _my hands quivering intensely with his. His eyes, blazing with fiery loathing, were glaring coldly at Sam. Jared and Jacob exchanged alarmed glances, looking from Embry to Sam. It was as if Embry and not I shouted those words at Sam; his anger was too real. Embry was, in many ways, clearly defending me with unspoken words. Uley stuttered, trying to sway Embry to follow his mandate, but the nurse wheeled him away from their pool of oversized, puny-brained morons.

I much preferred enduring a moody Embry than the arrogant trio that blocked the whole of the hospital's thrifted corridor. I stormed towards the room where the nurse left Embry to wait for the doctor, slipping obstinately into its lack of cosiness.

"Don't set yourself on fire," Embry said suddenly.

"Why are you so random?"

"I just want to lighten your feelings up. Are you okay?"

I crossed the room to open the window for some fresh air. It was stifling inside. Outside couldn't be more different, raining as usual. The sun awfully averted La Push. "No," I replied truthfully. "Seeing Sam annoyed the hell out of me."

"Sorry," Embry mumbled. I noticed how he had started to relax, so I promptly followed suit. He did manage to lighten up my emotions, despite that bizarre randomness. "Why are you apologising?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry you're upset."

"You apologise too much," I told him.

He chuckled lightly, but flinched as his shoulders moved. He seemed to ignore the pain, but I could see right through his facade, and no matter how much I denied it. I wasn't feeling good about him being hurt.

"If it wasn't for my st--ouch--stupidity, you would never have seen Sam," he expressed.

"It took you this long to realise being an imbecile isn't something entirely honourable?"

"I am an only child so I was always _encouraged_ in every endeavour."

Stuck in the wheelchair, Embry couldn't make it to the bed (and I wasn't willing to help him up either) so I planted myself on it. Not that it was anything to go by; the thing was so ancient it could have easily been Taha Aki's deathbed. I had more back pain sitting on that springy mattress than if I had stood up. Embry confidently played his facade, but everytime I looked away I could feel the pain seeping through his mask. When I couldn't take it any longer, I found myself irate with him again.

"How dare you! How dare you try to hug the bloody bookshelf?! It's made from _oak_, asshole. Will you forget about your ego for one second? You're _not_ invincible!"

"What'd I do?"

"Got yourself hurt," I snapped.

He looked extremely surprised one second, then his pondering face replaced his bewildered expression. He gave a little "hmm" before asking me to listen carefully to his words. "No matter how much I try, I know I will end up screwing this up," he mysteriously declared. His feet started playing with each other as he went on. "So I will say it, _now_."

The silence was seriously wounding my patience.

Embry quivered. "Will you give me a minute?"

"You _are_ random."

But I gave him a minute anyway. It took him exactly seventy-two seconds to regain composure. With a final deep breath and a whole lot of nervous body language, he opened his mouth once more. "If you want me hurt, Leah, then I'd rather be hurt and see you pleased than be safe and leave you discontented."

_Huh?_

I wanted to ask _why, _but I settled with a more cynical approach. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Embry, but chivalry's dead."

"I'm serious," he mumbled gravely. "If you want me to stay away from you, to give you space or to never show my face again, I _will_. Anything you want, as long it makes you _happy_."

_Oh wow. _Not even Romeo Montague could procure a line more masochistic than that.

It felt so _surreal_. I didn't even dare myself to believe him. The devotion Embry exuded was almost tangible. Even the tips of my fingers were tingling with the unfamiliar electricity. It was difficult not to trust his words--it was too genuine to be impure. I found myself swallowing a couple of times.

"Will you really?" I joked. "'Cause you know, I was beginning to think you're _stalking_ me."

"If you wish."

Embry's gaze fell to his feet, which were still busy fighting with each other. I could hear his heartbeat treble, but whether it was from his physical sufferings or emotional turmoil, I couldn't distinctly tell. His hands were limp at his side, and from where I sat, he looked like the epitomy of a dejection. I wanted to ease his burden, but what the hell was I supposed to say?

The door clicked and the nurse was back. Embry gave me a shy smile before being towed away; a smile which made me realise that he actually _believed_ that I was going to ask him that.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

What on earth was he thinking? Before Sam's wretched engagement celebration, Embry Call was _no one_. He wasn't my concern, and I was clearly not his. I was miserable, and he was being a normal teenage boy skipping merrily along the shore. The closest interaction we both had was when he casually asked me about Sam and his little gang. Then, without giving me enough time to cope, change decided to strike, and now Embry was _confessing? _To _me? Embry? Me?_

"You know, Leah, if you're so worried about Embry, I see nothing wrong in getting your butt off the couch and visiting him. Do you want me to ring him? You know, it's best to be warned that Satan is coming down."

William's sing song voice floated to my ears, his sarcasm clearly hovering over every word. I had been catatonic these past few days, thinking, and only thinking. I had ran away from the hospital three days ago, which happened to be when I saw Embry last. I didn't think I could face Embry _ever_ again. Being utterly embarrassed would not even begin to cover my feelings. His little statement suited me perfectly.

"Fuck you, Will."

"Riiight. What's Embry's number? Lemme go ask Seth."

"If I see you anywhere _near_ the phone, I will scratch your car."

He stuck his tongue out. "I've never seen anyone in a bigger denial before! I should hail you denial queen."

"Why don't you try, William Clearwater? Give me a sash and I will strangle you with it."

Seth stuck his head from the kitchen and eyed us cautiously, while the plates he was washing clamoured in the sink. He only retracted it when William had safely pushed me into the lounge. Looking at the way Seth was speeding up his chore, I knew he would nose in soon enough.

William dropped his voice. "Does Seth still change his mind every two days about what he wants to be when he grows up?"

"Nope. It stopped when he was twelve. Why?"

"Because Seth's been awfully interrogative lately and was eyeing Charlie Swan far too enthusiastically for my liking," he whispered.

"Been watching lots of NCIS and CSI too. I think he wants to be a cop," I added.

"Eewww," William whined. "Yesterday he told Uncle Harry he would have to kill him if he told him where he hid his bait."

"Are you talking about me?" Seth grumbled suspiciously, finally arriving to gossip. Raising Seth around Emily, William and I, and later with the two of us girls proved disastrous for my brother's masculinity. "You're talking about me!" he accused.

"Nope," William and I denied.

"I will _sue _you both!"

We rolled our eyes.

Seth wasn't pleased. "I heard you! You were whispering about bait. Dad asked me about bait yesterday!"

"Geez, Seth. Get a life."

William was a lot more blatant. "Come, Seth, I know a good porn website to revive the testosterone. I think you need it."

At this point, I decided to free myself from the boys and retire to my room. A dress lay waiting in my bed for me to wear for later, to William's birthday bash. I was too occupied that, according to my mum, I actually promised William that of course I would wear the dress without any fuss. _See where Embry gets me? In fucking trouble._

Two monotonous hours later, when the sun had faded and the lights finally lit, La Push burst with tanned Florida guests of the birthday boy. William had commissioned himself to force me into the wretched corset, complete with make-up and four inch high heels. I looked like a fucking clown_. _A made-up fucking clown.

"Leaaaah," Seth yammered. "Where is the rest of your dress?"

"Apparently, Seth, according to William this is all I'm wearing tonight."

"That's only half a dress!" Seth moaned. "My classmates are _oggling _at your legs. I don't like it."

I almost yanked out a table cloth. "I'm gonna _hunt_ William down and I don't care if he's ever related to us. Why don't you do us both a favour and gauge your friends' eyes?"

I vaguely realised Seth mumbling something in reply before skipping away as I caught all seven of them entering the scene. The bubble died as Sam lead the way to where William's throne was situated, tugging a graceful Emily along with him, followed by a smug Paul, a protective Jared with...is that Kim? I never knew they were together. The way Jared stared at Kim caught my eyes. He stared like...Embry.

I swatted the thought away and watched as Jacob trudged along with red eyes. _He_ was last.

Embry swapped the cut-off shorts for a more formal outfit, although the cast and sling didn't fit well. _Okaay, I'll admit it. He looks pretty endearing._ The rest of Sam's gang had almost identical attires, but as Emily kissed me hello, I couldn't help but notice how despite the closeness of their features, Embry seemed to be the one to buzz with attention.

"You look dazzling Leah," Emily complemented.

I gave her a subtle smile and led her to our cousin. Sam didn't let go of her hand, and as much as part of me wanted to take _his_ hand, I turned away and took hers instead. "Will's over there."

I ushered the pair to William and hurriedly left the scene.

As I made my way along the crowd, Embry's eyes caught mine from the end of the sea of people. Immediately, I wanted to shy myself away. If my eyes were left to their own, it would probably scour Embry from head to toe, and would never leave. As I tried to force my eyes away from Embry's neck, high voice distracted me.

"Oh my God. Oh my God, Oh my _God!"_

Some pathetic sophomore started squealing into my ears. I dodged away, but the brunette, entirely overdressed girl held a vice-like grip on my arms. She had more energy than a toddler hyped with sugar. "They're your friends, right? Embry Call? And Jacob Black?"

_Bitch. Choose only one, and you better choose right._

"Wow, Embry."

_I don't like her._

I also didn't like the way she said his name. Her eyes sparkled as she craned her neck to get a better glimpse at him. She was almost ready to pounce on Embry. "Vaguely. We're not close friends."

This stupid bimbo was far from deterred. In fact, she appeared to double her persistence. "He is sooo hot!" she sqeaked, fanning herself with her hand. "Is he available?_"_

_You have got to be kidding me. Why ask me? I answered through gritted teeth. "No."_

_"Huh? What?" _

"I don't know," I corrected myself. "And frankly, I don't give a rat's ass_._"

Her face lit up. "So you're not his girlfriend?"

_I seriously don't like her._

"No?" I had made it sound like a question, so I cleared my throat before she could reply, and gave her a firmer answer. "No?"

It still sounded like a flipping question.

"I always see you in school together, though."

_Is she a stalker?_ "Coincidence."

"You _have _to help me get him! He is totally smoldering!" she gushed. "Smex! _Oh my God_."

_Screw you._

"I don't believe I have any obligations to you."

"Oh come on! Please? Leah Clearwater, right? I could _totally_ do him!" _One more word! One more word and I swear I could slap her. _"I mean, look at those arms..." she pointed blatantly at Embry, who was too observant to fail to catch her. She giggled and waved, and Embry smiled awkwardly and nodded. My eyebrow flew. _Oh so he is flirting now too_? If I had only known, I would have saved him the bother and gladly drag her by the hair to fling her on his damn hips.

"He _waved_ at me!" she swooned.

Forget slapping her, I could very well happily break her jaw, and crush it afterwards. The _nerve!_ "Look here, if you _like_ Embry Call, why don't you just go drag him to somewhere dark? He seems practically edging you on!"

"_Really?_ You think he likes me too?"

I rolled my eyes to distract my fists from flying to her open mouth. "Why am I even talking to you? I don't know you."

"I'm Jessica Spencer," she introduced proudly. "I know you, though. You're supposed to be with _him_--" she nodded at Sam's direction, and seeing him sent my heart into back flips. He had Emily waltzing with him in such a romantic way that I felt my heart grow weak. "--but he ditched you for _her_, they told me."

Jessica didn't stop her assault. "Is he blind? I mean, she's a scar-faced traitor, and you look _way_ better. She's hideous."

"That's my cousin you're talking about, bitch."

She either didn't have the mental capability to register my hostility or must have missed my last word. "He's such a loser choosing her over you. I mean, _hello? _No wonder you're so angry. I would too, if I were you. Imagine doing _it _with your ex's cousin. Such a no-no!"

My control snapped violently. Before I knew it, my hands were gone from my side and were on route to her neck. Thankfully, before she could notice, masculine cold hands pried it away from the proximity of her jugular and brought it to his mouth for a kiss. I found my anger vented at the stranger.

"Hello beautiful," the voice--completely unfamiliar--said, obviously made to revoke my anger.

"Oh," Jessica noticed. "I guess I'll see you later. _Enjoy,_" she winked. Fuming, I watched her glide away to where Embry stood with Jacob, engulfing their respective trays of dessert. The bitch brushed her hair in disarray to prepare for her onslaught. I nearly gagged.

I turned to face the stranger holding my hands, ready to start the fight I didn't have the chance to. Standing beside me was someone about the same height, who had the classic Florida tan and an attractive smile. "Let go of my hand," I spat.

I felt odd. Like I was angry. _Why the fuck is that girl even interested in Embry? Is he even interesting? Why was he fucking flirting with her like that? Yeah, that'll work. They can get together for all I care and they so fit. Stupid for stupid._

"I said let go of my hand," I reiterated, twisting away.

_Did I just hear a growl somewhere?_

"Not until you tell me your name," he urged, tapping his feet. I suspected he knew his smile was provocative, as he was constantly flashing me his teeth. "Are we or are we not going to reveal the name?"

"Barney the dinosaur," I told him.

Somewhere far away, I could just make out Embry's chuckle. I must be hallucinating again. The mysterious risktaker, on the other hand, introduced himself as Patrick Ricks and smiled even wider. "I like random girls."

I snorted. "Patrick reminds me of that pink starfish in Spongebob."

He let go of my hand and bowed like an English aristocrat. "I also find myself attracted to cartoon-loving girls."

"My brother is both random and cartoon-loving. You might find him _attractive._"

He did not appear to accept no for an answer, because even as I attempted to free myself from his wrath, he still ridiculously trailed me. At one point, William held him back to discourage him, but his feet kept taking the path my feet took. "I find your humour very beautiful," he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

I momentarily paused to face his smile, already diminished of patience. Seeing couples the likes of Jared and Kim, and more specifically, Sam and Emily, dance like they were the only ones existing didn't help matters. I felt like a knife was being constantly stabbed into my chest. "I understand you find many things _attractive,_ Patrick, but I would like a personal space for the evening."

"Am I invading that personal space of yours?"

"Oh? Clearly. I didn't know it wasn't obvious."

I seemed to have encouraged him. "Are you available for dinner tomorrow night?"

Warm arms enveloped my shoulders before I could answer, so fast I didn't have time to react. My shoulders reveled in the warmth, and I found my head slung back into a crook of a neck which in turn embraced it with precise tenderness. The scent--which was that of a beckoning Carribean beach in the height of summer's heat--captivated my consciousness. Unmindful, I had started leaning towards the herculean frame, as though magnetised. I heard Embry's voice growling protectively. "No."

Patrick wasn't easily intimidated. "Who the hell are you?"

"Her _boyfriend_." With every single stress on the last word.

Speechless, and hoping my stunned expression did not undermine my only salvation, I watched as Patrick puffed himself out in comparison to Embry. The poor guy couldn't even match up. He gave me a small bow, then strode off indignantly, exhaling all the air he collected in his attempt to bulk himself.

Embry failed lower his good arm on my shoulders as he dropped his head to check on me. I didn't even think he was capable, let alone mindful of letting his embrace waver. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

I shook my head slowly, still trapped in a daze. "No, but he annoyed me more than Sam Uley ever did."

"I can tell."

I tried to separate myself from his warm body. "Shove the fuck off and get back to your bitch."

"Get back to who?" he asked incredulously. "I don't have anyone to get back to."

"Jessica Spencer," I mouthed in disgust. "That bitch you were flirting with. Get the hell off me and go make out somewhere like you clearly wanted to." _I can't believe I thought you confessed to me, asshole._

He laughed, amused. "Oh? _That__?_ I mean, her? I am not flirting with her," he frowned. "I don't even care about her."

I rolled my eyes, which to me felt like a sign of irritation. Embry snickered. "Are you angry with me because of that? I mean, her?"

"No!"_ Obviously!_

"It's not what you think," he explained. "Not like that at all. I didn't even notice her walking over. I noticed _him_--" his fists clenched, and he eyed Patrick with hatred. "--and his advances."

He started leading me away from the crowd, towards the woods. I wanted to shrug him off to let him know that although his help was welcomed, what he had just said wasn't in anyway a reflection of reality. I _wanted_ to, but I was far too comfortable to move, and so my feet kept on swishing beside Embry's.

"Jessica is no one," he whispered. I felt his breath creep on my ear, and I shivered. He held me even tighter, thinking it was the cold. I was far too comfortable to refuse. "I can't even see her face. She's not worth getting angry at."

He looked damn pleased when my body finally followed my mind. Wriggling myself free, I pushed him as strongly as I could. "What the hell happened to your '_if you want me to stay away from you, to give you space or to never show my face again, I will. Anything you want, as long it makes you happy' _dialogue?"

Embry's smile grew. "You remembered each word, huh?"

I never had the chance to retaliate. My foot suddenly landed on _air _and gravity took its toll. Before I knew it, Embry's face disappeared from view, replaced by dark, damp soil. My feet was crushed beneath me and the person supposed to be my salvation lay in the same pitiful form, huddled to fit in the small, claustrophobic hollow that now housed both our bodies.

Identical looks of horror painted our faces as we realised what had just happened.

"The pits!"

* * *

**A/N: **I forgot what I was supposed to write here . Since I'm losing my touch on the story, a review would be really helpful. Cheers, cheers ;) I still don't remember what I was supposed to say!


	9. Leah Clearwater babbles on

**A/N: **Another one of those chapters that I honestly don't like; it's awful. Sorry, can't get my head 'round on it. Inspiration _please_ come my way!

* * *

IX.

_What goes up must come down._

I remembered mum telling me that Karma bites when I was five. Back then, I was busy mocking a cat that was left outside in the pouring rain. The poor little thing was _meow_-ing like crazy, perhaps pleading me to take it somewhere warm, but I was too occupied pondering on whether or not the bloody meowing machine had done something good to me to deserve my help. By the time I decided to disregard how the cat ever affected my happiness, the neighbours had it safe under their roof. I swore I saw it _glare _at me. Upset, I screamed for my mum, and there began her timeless lecture on Karma.

Sure, it was one of those basic principles I believed in, but I only ever depended on it when Sam dumped me. Then was the time when Karma really needed to bite, and bite _hard._ Now of course, stuck in a cramped, wet, pit, with an injured man eating up all the limited space and the rain thundering down like there was no tomorrow, Karma didn't seem to be a particularly good friend. Shouldn't pranks on cousins supposed to be like, _exempted_?

We were faced with two choices: either both of us stood up and endure a back pain in the freezing rain, or huddle together in each other's arms like drooling lovers. Our circumstance was _that _unpleasant. In addition, the stupid pit enclosed us like a well. Thankfully, I wasn't claustrophobic, because had it been Seth in my place, my brother would whimper, faint, and then die.

Embry spoke first. Taking his cast off and slinging it overhead, he motioned to hoist me up on his shoulder to hopefully climb out.

"Are you kidding me?" I gasped. "That is _broken_!"

"This will get us out," he reasoned.

"This will break your shoulder, smartass."

He tapped his shoulders to prove it well. I saw him wince and bite his lips; needless to say, I wasn't convinced. For someone Paul accused of theatrics, Embry sure didn't have the talent. "It's fine, see?" he tried to bail out. Embry even pretended to smile smugly, which didn't look right. "All good. I heal fast. We don't have time to care about broken shoulders."

"Fuck it, Embry. I _care._"

For one second, his lips seemed to stretch into a smile, but his face returned the display of seriousness. "I have to get you out," he said. Embry looked up and down, mentally calculating the distance to the opening, my height, and the overall possibility of me leaping from his shoulders, which will _not_ be happening in any case. "You can't be trapped here. It's horrible. So _please._ Here, you can use my good shoulder."

I eyed his left shoulder, the one in a better state, and declined. I wasn't risking anything, considering the fact that I had wanted to curl into a ball when he was first hurt. "No."

"Come on, _please_? At least _try._ This pit is flooded. Not to mention that it looks like it's going to rain for quite some time, and it must be freezing. I need to get you out."

"Pfft."

He started stomping. "Will you _look_ at yourself, Leah?"

"I am not injured."

"You're good as," he grunted impatiently. "Look. You're wearing _that _and you're drenched from head to toe. It's not right," he shook his head. _Please?_"

"If there's anyone who needs rescuing here, pouty-face, it's you. I can stand the rain."

"Don't, Leah," he paused, his feet tapping the water that pooled at our ankles. "It kills me."

My hands landed on my hips. "Are psychotic or what?"

Embry shook his head, wiped his face dry, and stretched his hand to gently dry my face too. Other than the fact that the action, done with wet hands, was extraordinarily futile, I was stunned by the sheer comfort the gesture caused. The only people able to do that without getting a swollen eye from me were my family and Sam. My eyes curiously followed Embry's reaction. He was content; almost _happy_. I could even delude myself into believing it was him, not Sam, who had countlessly done the very same thing to me.

He lowered his hand and resumed the argument. "Come on, Leah. Let's get you out." He left no room for further debate, but I couldn't care less.

"Who are you, my _fathe_r?"

He flashed a dimpled smile. "Harry would be so heartbroken_._"

"You were never on first name terms with my father," I suspiciously noticed.

His sneer grew wider, and my suspicions returned. "Neither were you with my _mother._"

I pretended to have no clue about whatever he was mumbling about, although my mind remembered how sweet and jocund Sarah Call was. They were _so_ much alike.

With my every digression, Embry continually attempted to force me to jump out of the pit in his expense. I was already bitten by the stupid Karma for digging this pit, and there was no way I would offer my ass to be chewed on furthering his injuries. I told him that, but he simply laughed it off.

"Oh come on, it was probably _my_ Karma. I was the one who covered the pits with leaves."

"You camouflaged it?"

"We can't leave it hanging open, can we? And you went missing for a couple of days, so..."

I shivered lightly as the rain poured down without mercy. "So you decided to take it in your own hands, am I right?"

"I had nothing to do," he added ruefully.

"Embry Call was bored, huh?"

He pursed his lips, and then gave me the same shy smile he gave me at the hospital. "Much more than that."

"Oh, _really. _Because the last time I checked, you were the one who wanted to pull yourself away, " I returned. The grudge seemed to pathetically dominate my voice.

Amidst the loud blaring music from the distant party, I heard Embry sigh faintly. "If it makes you happy."

I kept silent, feeling the awkwardness that reverberated within and between the pit wall, much like the rain water slowly trickling down. Only the rain drops made sounds, and the night seemed to be as still as I was, frozen in emotions. Embry played with his feet, his usual gesture when I suspected he was nervous.

"Thank you for helping me," I whispered, half hoping he wouldn't catch it.

Of course he did.

"My pleasure," he replied coyly. "I'm sorry I showed myself. I knew you--"

"--wished you were gone from my sight?" I finished for him. He lowered his head down and nodded, with his feet almost quivering beneath his legs. I sighed and breathed the word. "No."

He didn't get it.

He tried to get the word out, stuttering ruefully in the process. To save him the embarrassment, I placed my finger on his lips and slowly mouthed the words. "It doesn't make me _happy_, you staying away from me. Just don't be annoying the entire time and we're good."

I wished I didn't actually phrase it that way, let alone so intimately informed him of his mistaken perception. Embry's face suddenly lit up, his eyes sparkling like timeless diamonds, with lips curved into a euphoric smile, looking irrevocably enraptured. When my finger finally distanced itself from his lips, he seemed to almost _kiss _it. It felt nice.I could feel my own lips almost curving the same path, feeling the same entranced rhapsody, but I held it back. "I said not to be annoying, Embry. You're being _awfully annoying_ right this instant."

His smile was subdued, but the exhiliration was still apparent in his eyes. "Sorry."

"What is it with _sorry_ that you like so much?" I giggled, which continued to become a violent shiver. The night was deepening now, and the cold heightening with it. Embry noticed the minuscule change in my reaction. He stood up and hovered protectively over me. "You're cold."

I realised I have been giggling much more than necessary tonight. "Thank you for the kind words," I giggled _again._

He frowned. "I didn't mean your personality, but the fact that you're shivering and looking as pale as a freaking vam--ghost. I have to get you out. You'll fall sick, Leah."

"Don't tell me you believe in _vampires!_" I bared inexistent fangs in amusement.

"You don't?"

"_Duh?_"

He shook his head and spoke gravely. "That's besides the point. I have to get you out."

I guessed Embry wasn't so easily swayed. I chose to remind him of his words, quoting them. I didn't know if he had planned to abide by it at all, but part of me never doubted his sincerity. "_Anything you want, as long it makes you happy?"_

"It excludes the desire to self-inflict illness, of course."

"You weren't very specific," I argued.

"Leah..."

"Don't _Leah Leah_ me," I warned. "Don't you forget I am older. We _will_ get out. One way or another, we will get out of this stupid hole--but not your way, Embry." I stopped, listening to the thunderous boom of William's party and frowned. "They might look for us after the party--when they notice our disappearance."

"How long will it exactly take? You're soaked."

"I reckon six."

"AM?" he gasped.

"Hours," I corrected. "Which means seven AM if we're lucky."

"Oh my God! You will have pneumonia! Take my coat!" Embry shrieked.

"I'm warm," I reassured him. "I'd rather have an injured person kept lightly dry than have him die from hypothermia beside me inside a hole in the middle of the fucking forest."

I permitted him act like an over-protective mother bear while I still endured it, laughing where appropriate and enjoying the feeling of being attended to. Funny enough, Embry didn't appear bothered by the cold that had slowly crept to my bones. If he felt any form of boredom in the hours that followed, he never showed any hint of it. His continuous bouts of cheerfulness contradicted any notion of him not being content--other than the fact that he was concerned about me, of course. He merely settled to my side, giving me tender prods to check that I didn't feel too bad.

I tried to control my shivers, but it couldn't be helped. The night had dropped the thermostrat, and the rain made the cold a lot worse. Embry jerked to his feet. "Damn it, take my coat!"

"Get a--away," I stuttered back.

It was no use. Embry gave a low growl and completely stripped himself of his outer clothing. He swung it on his right shoulders, to which he flinched, and ripped his drier shirt violently. The buttons shattered into the pool of water, but he ignored it and wrapped it around me. The rain pelted down on his shoulders, some of the raindrops ricocheting to somewhere else, while most pooled and trickled down slowly along his sculptured chest, tracing the ripples that lined his abdomen and disappearing completely into the waistband of his trousers. His hands ran the length of my arm to warm me up, while his own torso was left for my uncontrollable eyes to enjoy. _Enjoy?_

Surprisingly, his attempt at warming me up worked well. Embry had always felt warm; plus, the muscles that lined his bodies was a strong factor.

"You know this is useless, right?" I pointed out.

"I can hug you," he offered.

I gave him a hard punch. "Don't you freaking _dare._"

He stepped away, completely foregoing any physical contact between our bodies. Caught unwarned, I quivered at the sudden rush of cold air. He gave me a knowing look, looking as if his lungs had refused air unless I complied. "I told you so."

So Embry settled me neatly into his lap, augustly taking on board all my warnings and restrictions. I could feel his body pressing on mine--warm, delicate and so fucking sexy. "Are you comfortable?" he wanted to ensure.

_Hell, yes._ "The water is killing me. Other than that, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Why do you always ask twice? Don't you trust me?"

"With my life," I heard him whisper, obviously not meant for me to hear.

The most unfortunate matter was that his warm, raspy breath reached my ears, tickling it with its gentle warmth. A strong surge of fiery electricity pulsed within me, causing an abrupt contrast with my cold exterior. I shivered again. Embry tightened his embrace, and the same feeling surged again. I cleared my throat. _Holy mother. If I was having some sort of yearning for this guy..._

"Do you want to sleep?" he asked, hands holding the side of my head, as if willing it to lay on his shoulders. As I inclined, I regained senses and slapped his hands away. "Not until you sing me a lullaby."

He actually begun _humming_.

"Embry!"

He looked confused. "I thought you wanted to sleep?"

"With you in full consciousness?" I snorted.

"I will _never_ touch you," he solemnly swore. His held me closer, pulling his sodden shirt tighter around my sodden body. _As I said, u__seless. _Still, considering our misfortune, it felt surprisingly good.

I prayed with all my might that this guy would not notice how I stole glances at his face when darkness waned. Embry looked _tired. _He had deep bags under his eyes and his face looked sullen. _What on earth has this guy been doing?_ "You rest, Embry."

"With you in full consciousness?" he chuckled.

I poked his shoulders. "Broken bones right _here_."

He settled for a compromise. "I'll sleep if you will. If you don't, I won't."

That was clever for someone so suicidal. Well, whatever. If Embry _died,_ it was his fault. Besides, the Chief of Police was my dad's best friend. I'm sure I could easily bail myself out with a fishing rod, a few worms, and a free Harry Clearwater. Charlie Swan was easy to please. "Your choice, stupid."

"Let's pull an all nighter then," he decreed. "What do you want to do?"

"See you dance," I laughed, which led me closer to Embry's surprisingly toned chest. Surprising because, out of the three of them--Jacob, Quil and Embry--only Quil was reputed to have an aspiration to be crowned as Mr. Universe. Now, Embry, as far as I was concerned, was the only one with a rippled abdomen and hickey-worthy chest. _Oh my God,_ _I need a distraction._

Embry gave an embarrassed squeak. Translation: he didn't want to dance.

"Fine," I revoked. "Some other thing that won't puncture your ego." _Anything away from the consuming thoughts of your sexy half-naked self. Damn it._

"Talk?"

"If it makes you feel better."

"Then can I ask you something?"

"You will ask me anyhow. Why don't you just blurt it out?"

"You won't like it," he admitted.

I tried to face him, but if I but turn my head, I would lessen our faces' distance to about an inch. Cautious, my self-control may be impended if I hooked myself to the bait. I faced the boring, damp soil instead. "Then why ask it in the first place?"

"Do you still love Sam?"

_Shit._

If there was a list of forbidden topics to talk to in my life, Sam Uley, being with Sam, Sam and Emily, or the past three years of my life in a relationship with the person who I thought was _the one_ but was now my cousin's fiancé, would top that list. Embry should know that; everyone in La Push already did. I was the most controversial of all gossips in the reservation when the news broke out.

Embry kept silent beside me, allowing me to reminisce, miss and curse Sam, his promises and everything we shared which made my every waking moment worthwhile. It was nightmarish now, and I wasn't welcoming with open arms anything that reminded me of it. The pause let the rain trace the length of my face freely, some of which pooled in my eyes and dragged the tears out. Embry's hand rested on my back as I started to clench my fist to control the onslaught of agony.

"You never get over first love," I sighed.

Embry looked _sad._ I momentarily wondered if he too had his first love, who it had been, and how it turned out. I decided, against my inquisitiveness, not to ask. Soon after that, memories of Sam filled my mind once more.

"I thought he was _the one_," I suddenly blurted out. "Everything was so _settled._ Sam filled my day, made me smile, occassionally made me cry, did all sorts of romantic things a boyfriend should do and surprised me with little hugs and kisses," I continued. "Sometimes even expensive candlelight dinners and out of town trips which I suspect he had to rob someone for." Those were all the things I direly missed, and all the memories that kept haunting me. "I wish--"

"--he would come back?"

I knew Sam would never come back. "I don't know."

Still, a stubborn part of me was waiting. Waiting for Sam to come crawling back, realising his mistake, whence I would open my arms to him and tell him everything was alright, and that he was forgiven and was still very dearly loved. Part of me still firmly believed that he would come back to _me_ someday_. _"Maybe."

"Is there any way I could make you feel better?"

Maybe. _Maybe_ there was still a Leah that was too attached to Sam, yes. But this--this care, tenderness and devotion that had slowly and unforseeably seeped through her heart--this was exactly what was overcoming her. Someone genuine in his care, someone persistently breaking down her walls to let himself in and take the role of her protector, someone who makes her feel all sorts of things--laughter, annoyance, sadness, _joy--_in all sorts of ways. Embry Call was exactly the person weakening her _maybe,_ all the while making her realise that in reality, it was a just serious case of _I don't know._

I didn't even know if I wanted _my _Sam back, or if I could take it, or if I simply no longer welcomed the idea. _My _Sam may even no longer exist. It now seemed like a distant past. A past too distant it was almost unrecognisable, let alone bearable. "Maybe."

"_Name it._"

My attention was suddenly caught by a blatant fact that had been staring at me all this while. "You're a lot like your mother, you know?" my mouth said, before I could will it not to. Embry froze, looking stupefied, until I had to stick a finger under his rib to ensure he didn't suffer a stroke. "Embry?"

"Sorry," he shook his head. "I was taken aback. I'm a lot like mum?"

"Yes. She's very reserved too, but inquisitive. Coy, but thoughtful," I told him. Sarah was very cordial, a generous host and cooly supportive of my well, _plans_. "You have your mum's smile and her face, but not quite the eyes. You have her dimple too, but your nose and built must be after your father's."

His smile drastically faded, followed by the vanishment of the dimple I have taken a keen liking on. Subsequently, along with it, I felt his enthusiasm extinguish, as though I had exhumed something too horrid for him to recall. Perhaps sensing my quiet probing, he sighed. "I never had a father, Leah."

I was horrified. "Oh my God. _Why _are you telling me this??"

How my hands ended up on top of Embry's remain undiscussed as he dwelled on his melancholy origins. "I'm a love child. Sometimes I wonder why my father left me. Did he just stop and realise he had fathered the most insignificant asshole of the twenty-first cenury? Am I that_ unloved?_"

I begged to differ--with a strong, angry conviction. "For flipping God's sake, you're not unloved, Embry. If your stupid father was irresponsible, you do not take the blame."

He sniffed. "It's more than that. I am a bastard, Leah. _Literally_. Other than the fact that my life was only an accident, my father, whoever he is, was married. I was abandoned, unloved, left without someone to call dad to spare another family the same fate. I had to lose a father for another boy to have his. It haunts me."

It did not escape my attention how twice now he had used _'unloved'_. I knew for a fact it wasn't true. I thought he might want to hear my wisdom. "You may be a moron, yes, but you are _not _unloved, you hear me? Your life may have begun as an illegitimate child, but it does not define it. It never will."

He leaned his head on the soft soil and closed his eyes. On the outside, Embry looked reflective. But I saw past the mask. I knew he was undergoing a bitter recount of suppressed emotions. "I learnt the hard way. It's one thing uncovering your forgotten roots, but another thing altogether realising that somewhere around the corner, one of the people closest to you might actually be your long lost half-brother."

_It just keeps getting worse and worse for this guy, right?_ "Do you know which devoted family man screwed around?"

I was surprised he hadn't strangle me for my words. It sounded pretty offensive, which I only realised after I heard myself say it. Embry sighed instead.

"No. Selfishly, Leah, I do want to _feel_ being able to learn my first drive with the man who have brainwashed me to revere him as the world's best driver, to greet someone on Father's Day, and to sit and watch baseball with a _dad_. If I am to find out who he is now, I know I might cry and grovel for a father. Then, Leah, he can either leave me, like he once did, to which my heart will shatter; or leave behind his other son, which I can never wish of anyone. Whichever my father chooses, I will end up being an asshole."

"There are ways to gain these memories. You can choose to find out."

He shook his head sadly, sighing as he did. "I don't have the courage to. I can't ask my mother--I can't ruin a family, Leah. I know the feeling of being lied to, of treachery, and the utter and complete breakdown of trust it causes. I cannot inflict this pain to anyone else. I refuse to be a burden."

It was this speech that made me realise how noble Embry was, more than I have already discovered. He was _pure_. Chivalry wasn't dead afterall; not in this sense. There were many forms of chivalry and bravery in this world; Embry's sacrifice for someone who, arguably, had robbed him of a loving family, should entail more than his share of these values. I could scarcely believe Embry was just sixteen. He was _selfless._

I clicked my fingers to snap him out of his misery and pulled his head down to force him to peer into my eyes, hoping in that way I could convey my sincerity fully. I ignored the incessant rampage that my heart was busy doing in my chest. _Jesus, is my stupid heart on weed?_

My voice was maintained in a serene flow of criss-crossing words. "I want you to listen very carefully, Embry. You're _not _an insignificant asshole, you're _not _unloved, and you're most definitely _not_ a burden. You are a blessing_._"

"I am a _bastard._"

"Does it matter? You have friends who stand by you, ready to lose an eye if you need it. You have many people around you who cares; open your eyes and see. You have your mother, who I know loves you the world over. Hell, even if she doesn't, does it matter? You _are_ Embry. Who your parents are, how you were conceived or God knows what sin they have accumulated in their life does not make you any less than who you are."

"Once a bastard, always a bastard," Embry grumbled.

"Come on, you have Mr. Clarke." _And you have me. I--whatever, you have me._

The inquisitive part of me wanted to know which La Push asshole screwed around only to leave behind a son who he would never be able to watch grow out of boyhood into a pure, selfless man because he was such a fucking coward. I might actually interrogate each of the fathers of Embry's close friends and threaten to tie them in a wheelchair and push them out into the middle of the road on it unless they admit fathering Embry. I held my mouth shut before it would be stuffed with Embry's fists.

His lips etched into a smile, but it faded quickly, like he failed to appreciate the humour. "I know Harry is a wonderful father," he commented. _No wonder dad is so pro-Embry._

"Except when he takes me fishing. It's _sooo_ boring."

Embry sighed, his breath warming the stale air.

"It doesn't matter to me," I consoled him. "Whoever you are, wherever you come from, it doesn't matter to me."

This time, his smile showed that cute dimple. "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Yaddah, yaddah, Embry. We're both drenched, helpless and stuck in a fucking flooded pit and what do we do? We make ourselves more miserable. How about we try something else for a change? Some other damn thing that will not drag tears out or makes us resent our fate?"

"Good idea," he agreed, shifting me ever so carefully.

I realised something perculiar. "Aren't you cold?" I mean, it was in the middle of the night, with the rain thundering down mercilessly, not to mention that his legs were submerged in ankle-deep flood water. He was shirtless, craddling an equally soaked, shivering me in his arms, but not once did I feel him shiver. He even felt _warm_.

"Nah, I'm good. Are you?"

"Getting better," I mused. "They better look for us soon, because if I find out William forgot about me, I'm going to bury him."

"I'll be the look-out," he chuckled.

It was absurd how I could feel so comfortable being wet and stuck in a pit with a _guy._ After the demise of the Uley-Clearwater relationship, I could barely stand being within two feet of any human male species. As far as La Push was concerned, Leah Clearwater repelled the boys, not least because Harry Clearwater was rumoured to be guarding their front door with a loaded harpoon gun.

Hence explained why I was gobsmacked when dad was significantly friendly with Embry, not to mention that the harpoon gun was safely tucked away in the storage cupboard while they both enjoyed _tea. _At least Seth was trying, and miserably failing, to be hostile.

Sure, Embry could be an asshole sometimes, when he was being more protective than my father and Seth combined, or when he barges into my daily life like I was a freaking door; but Embry was cordial, gentle, amusing, patient, and takes things slowly, waiting for them to get use to him. The pathetic complement list could go on endlessly.

I appreciated his slow pace, the tenderness he showered me with, like a knight slowly striding into your heart, letting its every part feel his presence, until it could not longer remember a past without the striding knight.

As I pondered in silence, with everything leaning on to Embry's stride, the long-awaited sleep finally started to beckon me to dreamland. "I think I want to sleep now," I yawned. He nodded.

The slumber was surprisingly uneventful, though the rain never appeared to have left me in my dreams. I awoke to the frantic call of Dad and Seth close-by. Embry, who looked like he had never slept, greeted me with a cheery good morning. He looked too_ happy_ for someone who hadn't had their beauty sleep.

"I think it's okay to answer them," he murmured. "Are you fully awake now?"

"You didn't call back? They are calling us!"

"Calling _you_," he cleared. "I didn't want to wake you up," was his excuse.

I was supposed to open my mouth and reprimand him, but at that moment the rare sun blazing overhead was blocked by an imposing frame and everything darkened. In one second, no less than a heartbeat perhaps, I heard a sharp intake of panted breath. It took me some time to realise who had so suddenly peered into our little pit--wholly aided by the fact that I heard my brother's voice shoot an octave higher and break.

"Leah! Oh my God--_EMBRY?_"

I had been so sure it was Seth. It _sounded_ like Seth. Hell, I even caught a glimpse of Seth's enraged face--that familiar seething glare, pursed lips and flaring nose--trying to bury holes through Embry. It _was_ Seth. Even if it wasn't, I was at least sure it was _human._ Except when I looked up again, it was no longer my baby brother looking livid at our huddling frames--there was someone else. No, there was _something_ else. To my horror, Seth vanished. In his place, in the exact same place where I had been so sure it was my brother, now crouched an angry, gigantic, sand-coloured _wolf_ baring all of its sharp teeth at Embry.

It wasn't Seth. I was so sure.

* * *

**A/N: **Originally, I planned a kiss ending this chapter, but it never seemed to fit. Maybe next time? I am in dire need of inspiration for this story, so reviews will help. Gracias.

Edit: Thank you tdfireproof for reminding me, there was a quote from the movie **WANTED** I used (...he had fathered the most insignificant asshole of the twenty-first cenury?). I love this quote :D


	10. Discourses

**A/N:** The inspiration just about hit me today, and here's what it dictated. It's long.

* * *

X.

As Leah descended into the realm of darkness and dreams, I felt my breath being swiftly taken from my lungs.

Watching Leah sleep felt even better than riding my second-hand dirt bike for the first time. In fact, just seeing her erased the thought completely off my mind. Her long hair, blacker than the night, was lightly tucked behind her shoulders, trickling down with the rain. Her eyes were closed, of course, and behind her soft lids I wondered what dreams she may be in. Both her nose and her mouth were relaxed, neither crunched up in annoyance or pursed in suspicion as they usually were. She breathed in an even, well-spaced manner, taking me by surprise at first, to which I almost reacted with a panic. But Leah took one breath after the other, though slow, sending me following every heave her chest took, merely to ensure she was alright.

I slowly twisted her hair to squeeze the water out, and kept it neatly to one side so the remaining water wouldn't trickle to her face--serenity must not leave her tonight. Jacob had once complemented, though it took me three days to gauge it out of him, that a scowling Leah was still rather captivating. Unsurprisingly, a sleeping Leah was even more enchanting. Every minuscule movement she made--be it the fluttering of her feathery lashes, the heave of her chest, or the twitch of her mouth--every single darn thing was beautiful. I could watch her sleep endlessly.

Leah in my arms easily overshadowed my life's happiest moments. When she snuggled closer, inching her face to my neck, I almost forgot how it felt like to feel the adrenaline blazing through my veins whenever the weather accorded me the chance to use my bike. I could feel my heart thump excitedly within the cages of my chest; so strong I was worried it might wake her up. Leah remained asleep though, shifting once in a while in a subconscious-led attempt to gain comfortability, looking as angelic as when she had first closed her eyes.

My body was willing me to rest; but despite the obvious need, my eyes failed to comply, as if they were too astounded to function. I couldn't help it; Leah sleeping in my arms, though it was the epitome of perfection, remained as surreal as when I first laid eyes on her (after phasing, of course).

As the dawn approached, I found myself magnetically close to Leah's lips. Though it was the sudden and overwhelming wash of her scent that made me realise how I had inched too intimately to her, I could not help but linger there--where our breaths swirled with each other, where if I but move my lips--perhaps for a word--it would touch hers, and where I could feel the warmth of her lips beckoning me even closer--it was where I belonged after all. Still, I painfully pried myself away, leaning on the sodden soil for support. A debate in my mind ensued; after the contemplation, I decided to gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead, to which I found myself not wanting to pull my lips away.

My head snapped up as I heard the panicked yells of 'Leah? _Leah!' _of Harry and Seth. Simulteneously, the thought of needing to lead them to Leah opened my mouth, but my voice never left. Instead, I gently covered Leah's ears and sheltered her further against the wretched rain in my hopes of not disturbing her sleep. However, as the voices grew louder and closer, Leah groaned, shifted her weight while yawning gracefully, and then opened her eyes. Disoriented, she looked surprised seeing me greeting her. "Good morning," I smiled.

I sounded like an extremely gleeful jackass, according to Leah.

As another set of Leah's name rang through the woods, my dominant priority became getting her found, cleaned and dried. She had endured a night under the crying skies and slept through wet clothes, something far too horrid for me to know had I not been with her. Arguably though, it was worse seeing her through the storm and not being able to help. My shoulder, still in the process of healing, and my newly broken ankle, courtesy of falling through my well concealed pit, were both trying to kill me. More so when Leah's legs was leaning on my ankle. I hoped she didn't notice its odd angle and the swelling the water concealed.

I couldn't think after that, because the most shocking, the most atrocious and perhaps the most monstrous of revelations was so cruelly poured on my imprint.

It started with Seth's curious head peering over the opening, and his eyes almost gauging out of their sockets when they landed on our frames entwined so closely with each other. He squeaked, throwing his voice sky high, and trembled so violently that before I could wrap my hands around Leah's eyes, he _phased._

_Phased_, of all fucking possibilities.

I felt both of our hearts stop. Seth, who due to his first phasing was probably confused and muddy, started growling and crouching, ready to pounce on us. He was _livid._ I immediately shifted so I was on the front line, while I called upon a higher power for one of the pack to phase to stop Seth from further endangering his sister.

"_Back off_," I growled, hoping that since Seth was a newbie he would at least be under me in the chain of werewolf command. His reply was a shuddering roar, echoing from deep within his chest. I crouched defensively, teeth bared, and arms extended protectively over Leah. I couldn't care less if he was her baby brother. The fact that Seth was frightening and endangering Leah by simply being within her sight enraged the hell out of me. "I said _back off, _Seth."

Seth roared, his hackles rising. Leah whimpered behind me.

As I felt her quivering hands tugging my shirt, my patience audibly snapped. "I don't care if you're her brother, Seth. If you don't get away from her, I'm going to _kill_ you."

He howled in fury.

I felt the familiar shudder erupt deep within me, and the accompanying warmth searing across my spine. My senses heightened; slowly, I could feel the heat erupting from the centre of my being. In the seconds that spanned that reaction, my eyes were set on Seth alone.

I was a second away from phasing when Seth's animalistic growl became lost into a soft whimper. A feeling of perfection left me suddenly; Leah had withdrawn her hand and transferred her terrified gaze on me. I felt her _disgust _dragging me far beyond the bottom of where we stood.

Horrified, I turned to Seth to ensure he was no longer attempting to attack me within Leah's vicinity. His face was blank, though his eyes were aflamed with aggression. Seth backed away slowly, and sending another howl ripping through the trees, retreated to the shadows of the woods.

"Paul!" Jared suddenly called. "They're here!"

I tore my eyes away from Seth just in time to see Jared take his place. Paul, along with Harry, jogged by with a rope ten seconds later. "God, Embry," Paul gasped, disgusted. "A pit isn't exactly what a girl considers a romantic place to spend the night, you know. "

I understood the irony, but now was not the time for a playful discourse. Despite Harry's presence, I found myself cursing Paul. "Fuck, Paul. Just help her out!"

"Leah?" Harry poked his head into the opening. "Leah! _Embry?_ What the--? Let's get them out, boys. _Quick!_"

I spun around, and in horror, found Leah _frozen_. She didn't show any signs of movement or of any plans of moving from where she stood rigidly, slumped against the wall of wet soil. Her eyes displayed shock; seeing her like that gnawed at my stomach. Her breathing became laboured, so terribly nightmarish that mine almost stopped. Her stillness frightened me. It resembled a vampire's, almost to every degree, including their dominant feature--cold, marble skin. I shivered with the thought, and craddled her as we ascended.

She was too _quiet_. Her stony stare was becoming far too uncomfortable for me. I held her face and searched for her eyes. "Leah? Leah, it's okay. Don't be afraid, I'm here. I'm going to tell you _everything_." Though of course, frankly speaking, there was little to add to make the fact that half the boys in La Push were half-wolves a little less shocking.

Harry mumbled something about me stealing his dialogue and redeemed himself by playing doctor and giving Leah an on the spot physical check-up. I doubted Harry's medical qualifications but a quack doctor was better than no doctor, so I kept my lips together. He held Leah at an arm's length and checked that everything from her head to her toes was in the right places. "Feel anything, Lee? How 'bout here? Does it hurt?"

After his hermit role-play, Harry eyed Leah carefully. She clutched her father's arm and whimpered. He embraced her warmly. "It's okay, honey. I'm here. I got you. Daddy's got you. Let's get you dried up and warm, alright, Lee?"

Our eyes met when she crossed our path. I quivered at the intensity. Her glare was piercing and arctic cold; enough to extinguish all the warmth the night created.

Harry slung the frozen Leah into his arms and simultaneously threw a fit. "Who did this? WHO _DID _THIS?"

I was about to raise my hand in guilt when Paul leaped on me. "Dude, how thick can you get?"

"If I _ever_ find out who did this..."

"Stop squeaking!" Paul whispered.

"To my _daughter!_" Harry bellowed. "Where's Charlie? I am making a _complaint!_ Let's see what they make of that. God damn it," he stomped. "What were these kids thinking? Don't they know how _dangerous_ the woods are? We have fucking vampires roaming around--"

Sue Clearwater suddenly appeared out of thin air. I was beginning to think she was actually Harry's conscience. Wagging a finger in front of his gobsmacked face, she cautioned him firmly. "Don't you use those words in front of the kids!"

I hoped Leah was a little too stunned at her untimely discovery of Seth being part dog to even pay attention to what her father had just blatantly confirmed. She already had enough on her plate to cope with.

Harry pointed at Leah. "But Sue! See this?"

"There is no need for swearing, Harry. No--no, no. Don't you argue with me!"

Harry was still pissed. "This is _injustice_! "

"Injustice or not, screaming your head off will not help our daughter."

He _harrumped,_ defeated, then stomped after Sue towards the reservation. I limped behind them, eyes focused solely on _her_.

"Holy cow," Paul pointed at my ankle. "That is _bad!_"

It was actually not hurting until he mentioned it. Now that he did, the sting shot madly, sending me hurling to clutch my foot. It was twisted in a gruesome sort of angle and was swollen, not to mention that it probably healed all wrongly. I ignored the nagging pain and refocused my thoughts on Leah, who, on her father's arms, had gained distance from where I knelt.

Wet and sloppy, and under the pelting rain, we jogged towards the nearest house--Emily's. _No way_. I liked Emily, but she had her part in breaking Leah's heart; something that had wiped down my affection.

Emily turned green as she held the door open. "Oh my God. What happened?"

"I wish I know," Harry mumbled. "Something warm, Em. Fast!"

Paul's voice floated to my head as I hovered around. Annoying how I couldn't escape from him even as a human. "Is he related to Bella Swan? A long lost cousin or something? I mean it! He can't even spend three days without injuring himself!"

"That happens when you imprinted on _Leah Clearwater,_" Jared cocked his head to our direction.

"Queen of all things demo--"

"I dare you to finish that sentence Paul, because once you phase, Embry and Seth would fight to the death for the honour of ripping you apart."

"Don't worry, Paul, I'll make sure I win," I assured him with passion.

"Wanna bet on it, Jared? Ten bucks. I say Seth wins. He's her _brother_."

"I wouldn't bet on it if I were you," Jared snorted. "Embry just so happens to be her _imprint._"

"Seth _phased_ when he saw them. And they even had their clothes _on._ Can you begin to imagine how the poor brother will vie when they finally throw their clothes _off_? Make it fifteen."

Jared eyed me wearily, which made sense because I was still disliking Seth, but otherwise ignored my grumbles. "You're on. Just you make sure you have the cash, dude. You still owe me five from last night. "

"_You _better have the cash. Have you not seen Seth prowl outside her window, Jared? He's worse than a midnight stalker." He lowered his voice. "Harry and Seth are a team. Every girl's nightmare."

"Well, Embry would rather _die _than not kill you. Maybe Seth can have your intenstines hanging on his window as a runner up trophy."

"I don't really like where this conversation is going," dismissed Paul.

I ignored both Jared's and Paul's machine gun mouths and stood waiting by the couch as Harry handed Leah to Sue and Emily to keep her dry. Harry pacing around made matters look serious; it gave me a headache. Plus, it was disorienting having two chatty werewolves stand on either side of you yammering away with their daily mouth exercise.

It felt like a painful eternity had swept past me before Leah stumbled out, cleaned, dried and warmed up, but still unbelievably motionless. As she sat on the couch, staring at Emily's fridge, I floated behind Harry and Sue, meaning to ensure she was okay. I got as far as opening my mouth, but the words refused to be accessible.

"You look dreadful, Embry," spotted Emily, walking over to me and handing me a fresh set of Sam's clothes. "What happened?"

Jared sighed, stuffing his mouth with a stolen muffin from the kitchen and pulled Emily's offerings away from my lap. "Trust me, Em, we _tried._ If this idiot wanted clothes, he would have grabbed one of _these--_" He threw her the clothes they had seemed to have been offering me."--and thanked us. Don't waste your time."

"Look at that ankle! How humanly possible is it to walk on that _thing_?" Paul cried.

_Who cares? _All I wanted right now was for Leah to move.

"Embry, I think you need medical attention," Jared diagnosed. "Come on, dude."

"Don't need to," I refused, shrugging his hands off my shoulders and turning back to Leah. "Leah does." She was turning _blue._

Apparently, Harry noticed too. "I don't like the colour she's turning. Let's get her to the hospital," he decided, grabbing the car keys from his pockets and jiggling them about. "Embry, you too."

"I bet you changed your mind," Jared raised an eyebrow. I jumped up and nodded.

Sue shook her head in displeasure after eyeing me with a motherly look. "You better get dry, Embry dear. Sarah's not gonna be happy." _Oh wow._ Even Leah's mom was already on first name terms with _my _mom. Funny how imprinting helped with _the _parents. I wondered shrewly when the two bonded.

Since Leah seemed to be in an out-of-body experience, and everyone in the light about me being a werewolf, I took to the bathroom _fast_, shredded my rented suit which now resembled the soaked earth, and slipped on a fresh new set of, out of all people, Sam Uley's high school P.E. shirt. _Riiight_, as if Leah needed a more poignant reminder why she loathed me.

When I stepped out, they were already bluckled in the car. I merely looked at Leah, whose unbreakable stare was still resting on the faraway fridge, just visible in Emily's open doorway. _Lucky darn fridge. I mean, what the hell does that bloody thing have? _

We then skidded into the slick road, racing towards the hospital when Harry's breathing ceased to be normal. Apparently, it was only detected by my sensitive ears, because neither Sue nor Harry was alarmed. I blamed it on the sudden rise of his temper. "Party?" he screeched. "_Party? _Is William barking mad? This mess! Have you seen the house? Have you_ seen_ what that genius has done? I can't even sleep in _my _room!"

When Sue did not reply, Harry fretted. "I am going to _call_ Charlie!"

"You better mind the phone bill next time you do, Harry. The last time you called the sheriff, you ended up in the Pacific and the phone bill reached the moon."

He rolled his eyes, totally Leah-like. "But you loved the trout."

Their dosmetic discussion lasted the whole of the short ride to the nearest hospital. Distracting it had yet to be, as I was itching to get Leah under medical attention and even under a microscope if need be. Her hints of staying conscious was becoming few and far between, so I stood by her side in the emergency room in case the doctor took his eyes away from her. Dwelling on my searing anger at Seth and my heartfelt concern for Leah occupied my time, repressing the panic that was bubbling closer and closer to the surface of my emotion cauldron.

_"_Oh, and doctor, Embry here needs his ankle fixed."

It took me some time to realise that it was Sue handing me to the doctor. As I glued my eyes on Leah and turned my feet towards the attending doctors, an awfully cheery voice called my name.

"Back again, Embry? You don't happen to pass here for me, now, do you?"

I couldn't imagine making more obvious the fact that my eyes simply couldn't leave Leah, and that she was the sole reason for my presence. It was that nurse who attended to my then broken shoulder--actually, she wasn't supposed to; I had the feeling she usurped her way through me--and she was now horridly waltzing her way to where I sat, oblivious to the fact that practically everyone around us had noticed that I was taking over the job of Leah's shadow.

"What happened here? Do you want me to help, love?"

I saw Leah's ear twitch,but afterwards she remained as still. I originally planned to not take my eyes off her, but the hand that was seductively tracing patterns on my shoulders needed some glaring. "My ankle," I shrugged away. "Not my shoulder."

The nurse smiled. "Just checking, sweetheart."

Leah flinched, and so did I.

She ignored Leah, much to my annoyance, and frowned. She looked like my mother's damn cat. "It must hurt. Want me to relieve the pain for you?"

"Morphine, please."

"Too strong, honey."

I was getting tired of seeing Leah flinch whenever the nurse spoke and too sick of the zigzagging conversation which seemed to be inevitably ending in Leah wincing too much and hurting herself so I gave a resigned sigh and tore my eyes away from her to face the revolting nurse. "Well, I need something strong enough to get your face away from my own!"

Her eyes widened and her mouth slacked. I knew being rude was uncalled for, but with Leah in such a terrible state, I really couldn't care less. She stomped away, swaying her hips, while I breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to Leah as Harry strode in.

He caressed her head. "How's she doing?"

"Still shocked," Sue whispered, with a grin still evident from witnessing my temper. "But the doctor said she can rest at home. We just have to sign some papers."

"Well, that's good. Seth's breaking _trees_ outside," Harry reported. "Apparently, he disliked the idea of seeing Leah in Embry's arms."

Sue didn't sound so dissappointed. She reacted almost indifferently. I wondered vaguely if she fully understood that Seth was breaking trees as a werewolf. "Seth always had terrible tantrums," she muttered nonchalantly.

Harry pouted. "But he never broke trees before!"

"He never saw Leah in Embry's arms before either, Harry."

At this point, I decided to stop looking at Leah and actually opening my mouth to answer their unmouthed question, since I owed them an explanation about what happened and the only other person involved was incapable of talking. Besides, I was getting sad at the thought of not being able to hold Leah before last night, something Sue reminded me so starkly, thought she probably did not realise she did. "I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to turn out that way. When we dug the pits it was only for fun."

"Should I call Charlie?" Harry asked, trying to intimidate. I bowed my head. "William was supposed to be the victim. We thought it would be funny."

"It wasn't," Sue reprimanded, her tone changing. "Even if it was William who got trapped, it was very irresponsible of you to not carefully foresee the danger, Embry. If a vampire caught you..."

The only tangible regret that I had in mind while explaining the journey from planning the trap (I accidentally-on-purpose forgot to mention it all begun when Leah sneaked into my room) and digging throughout the night with rusty shovels to saving Leah from William's party and falling prey to evil Karma, was not that Leah discovered our supernatural capabilities, but the fact that she did in such an atrocious way and that the person in question was, though beside me, frozen in sheer disbelief.

Sue was cool with me. Or at least that was how I would have said it to Quil, who had then passed by the emergency room and did a double take to question the fact that I was sitting with the Clearwaters. When Harry shooed him away with a clever mention of Old Quil, my best friend grumbled out, stowing his curiosity and did whatever he was supposed to be doing in the first place. I sighed. I missed Quil.

While Sue began attending to Leah, Harry took me aside. I followed him to a nearby bench and stuttered in thanks as he asked me to join him. My heart fluttered nervously. He stared at the expanse of vast sky and a small smile crept to his lips. I did not understand why until he spoke.

"When Leah was born, Embry, nineteen years ago, I vowed to take so many roles in her life. I wanted to be her protector, her guardian, her confidant...I wanted to be the best father for that delicate little baby I held in my arms. I even remember the first breath she took, kid. She was a tiny little thing," Harry reminisced. His smile deepened, and in it I could see--almost feel--the overwhelming affection he had for his daughter. "So tiny I was so afraid I'd hurt her." Harry blinked a few times, seemingly to push the tears back. Cruel how I could listen to someone's father talk about his love for his child but would never hear mine.

Harry's lips curved even more. "When I first saw her I thought she was the most beautiful baby I have ever seen; but I think Leah was angry she was born. Hell, her eyebrows were squished up together before she wriggled her nose and took her first breath. God knows I was so proud. Then her tiny mouth opened and..." His smile turned into a little chuckle. "All hell broke loose in that maternity room."

"I'm sure she made an impression," I chuckled along.

"Oh she did," Harry agreed. "I don't know if I ever fulfilled those vows I made, Embry. I tried, but you could never really know, you know?"

"Don't worry," I told him. "You mean the world to her." I guessed Leah would have preffered saying that than the usual '_she loves you_'. It was true. The fact that Leah was strongly opposed to the relationship I had with my father, or lack thereof, showed just how much she appreciated her own.

"I certainly hope so," he mumbled. "Time changes everything, kid. Leah is now grown up and before I can even cope that my little girl is no longer so little...you _imprint_ on her, of all God forsaken things."

A stony silence lingered where we sat. My breath itself did not dare disturb the stillness. Harry didn't seem to mind, though he glanced at me. "That's my _daughter _we're talking about here, Embry. I know you will never put her in harm's way, but imprint or no imprint, Leah is my daughter. It was hard enough crying myself to sleep to will myself to accept the claim you now have on her. Now I have to watch you love her and take the place I once held. I was enough for her not long ago, you know?"

A tear was only just visible in his eyes. "Remember this, Embry. A place in my heart will always be for my little girl. Someday, maybe you will yourself go through the same pain of watching your own daughter in the arms of another man. And I tell you, it better not be any time soon," he said sternly. I should have replied, perhaps a nod or a bout of disagreement, but my mind was anything but capable of an answer. Fatherhood was, for me, an unfamiliar realm.

"You're a good kid, Embry, but it's still hard to give her away."

I silently wondered whether Harry had received the wrong news. I debated with myself whether or not I was going to ask him if someone misinformed him that I proposed to his daughter, but in the end, I did. He appeared to be confused, then upon comprehension, he explained casually. "I know it's only a matter of time. You grow closer every day. One day, Embry, Leah will be lost in the love you have for her. And when that day comes, I can't promise I won't try to skin you alive. Letting her go is both a nightmare and a dream."

Harry sighed, rested his hands on my shoulders and turned my stare from the ground unto him. "Take good care of my girl, Embry. And never _ever_ hurt her."

There were a couple of things my mind took notice of. First, that the gratitude and admiration I had for Harry, as an elder and as a father, trebled. And second, that my curiosity was desperate to know whether Sam ever had this talk with Harry, and whether his threats were far better or far worse off than '_skin you alive' _(clearly, Leah was Harry's daughter).

I planned to assure him of my love and devotion for his daughter, but his son burst through the trees, trembling violently and raising his fists forward. Both of us jumped.

"YOU!" Seth roared. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! MY _SISTER!_ HOW DARE YOU!"

"Seth..." Harry warned. Seth ignored him. He stomped around, screeching. "_Daaaadddd!_ How could you? Leah? _Our _Leah? Why?"

Before his father could even answer, Seth started blurring at his edges. I did not even had enough time to strip my clothes. So with a resigned sigh, I bade my clothes (and my human body) farewell and exploded. I limped into the cover of the dense forest before anyone could see, as Seth took the bait and chased me down. I caught a glimpse of Harry throwing his hands in dejection and yelling after us. "Go on, take matters into your own hands! Leave an Elder!"

Seth's anger poured into my mind and the rest of the pack who happened to be in patrol, while the pain that was biting at my ankle left me hobbling. He was seething. _TRAITOR! _

_I did not touch her, I swear. _

_You imprinted on her, Embry! IMPRINTED! Why my sister? Why you? _Seth was beyond angry.

Jacob tried to dissuade him by explaining how I could not control it and that fate itself played Cupid. Seth was firm. _But I don't want him to imprint on my sister! _

_Too late,_ Paul commiserated.

_You can't control who you imprint on,_ Jared added. Sam agreed with conviction. Seth picked up his thoughts and cursed him for not imprinting on his sister and consequently breaking her heart. I growled in disapproval both at his plea and as the pain in my ankle took for the worse.

_I thought you were mad at Embry for imprinting,_ Paul thought. _Why are you begging Sam to imprint on Leah?_

_I'm not begging. But Sam how could you not tell her?_

_Tell her what? Tell her this, Seth? Tell her we're shapeshifting dogs? Are you out of your mind? Laws are in place for a reason, Seth. We exist not to parade our tails, but to protect the tribe._

_You could at least tell her you imprinted on Emily!_

_How?_

_I don't know, you're the alpha!_

Paul snorted. _Sorry to burst your bubble, Seth. But Leah found out anyway, and where did that land her in? Hospital, isn't it?_

_Emily knows! Sam told her!_

Sam cringed._ I owed her an explanation after the attack...I can't--_

_What if Embry attacks Leah too? He should leave her alone!_

_I won't do that to her! _I swore.

Seth noticed my anger directed at him and wondered how I could have had any goddamn right to get mad at him when it was _his_ sister I imprinted on. _You phased, dude. She's in the hospital, traumatised because you freaking phased right before her eyes! What the hell were you thinking?_

_That's immature, Embry. No one can control phasing too. _Jacob remembered his own experience.

_How do you think I felt?_ Seth winced. _All I knew was that I wasn't feeling too good after the party. Then I see you two like that all entwined and...I want to vomit but I have a snout instead of a mouth and...I can't believe you didn't tell me. You could have warned me. I nearly attacked Leah! _ He shook his head. While he was busy blaming himself, which he totally deserved for endangering his sister, I slowed my pace down.

My fault, because Seth closed in quick and bit a good chunk of my leg. It damn hurt. _Let go!_

_Take back your imprinting! _Seth cried.

_It's irrevocable!_

_No! It can't be! Imprint on someone else! _

_Wow Seth, _Jared laughed. _You are desperate._

_Come on, Seth. Will you calm down and hear me out?_

_Will you stop laying a claim on my sister?_

I ignored his whines and simply showed him my sincerity, much to Jacob's dismay. The guy had a problem coping with imprinting, the poor thing. I just hoped it worked on Seth. I laid out everything for him; that compelling pull and the undying faithfulness that I would never break. He momentarily went crazy feeling a different love for Leah but finally submitted with gritted teeth, under one condition. _Whatever you're up to with my sister, please, I'm begging you, don't let me know._

Paul hollered, Jared congratulated me, Sam didn't react, and Jacob praised Seth, but I remained skeptical. _That's it? After screeching and trying to bite my leg off, that's it?_

_What's wrong with you, man? _Paul wondered why I always had to make my life more difficult.

_Well, you said it's irrevocable and no one else seems to mind, so..._

_Thanks bro, you're an angel._

_Eeeww, whatever you do Embry, please don't call me that!_

Fortunately, Seth seemed ot have regained his angelic self and composure after that, because I was able to ran back home to grab fresh clothes and play hide-and-seek with my mother. Before I left, I heard mum hysterically talking to Sue on the phone and asking what the hell happened and why on earth her son was not on his bed when she checked earlier. I didn't let it bother me; instead, I phased, ready to ran back to the hospital. Seth wanted to come along too, but Sam adviced him against it. He was yet to be stable; besides, he had tons of questions he just couldn't wait to blurt out, including one which was along the lines of _if we cut all four of our legs, when we phase back do we lose our arms too?_

_Who cares?_ Paul shrugged.

_Do you really want to know, Seth?_

_Yup!_

_Try it on yourself, _Jacob challenged.

I left them to figure out if we really do lose our arms to themselves and limped to the hospital entrance. The Clearwaters were just getting ready to head home when Sue spotted me (and my ankle) and towed me back in to get it attended to. It was the same annoying nurse who treated me, but this time she was uncharacteristically and preferrably cold. I whistled while my ankle was put on a brace to try to distract myself from the compulsion of jumping out of the bed and running towards Leah in the car.

After my ordeal, I found my mother, as hysterical as ever, wailing at Sue. As much as I tried to be discrete, she still spotted my exit, left Sue midsentence and grabbed me in a vise-like embrace.

"Oh Embry!" she cried. "Are you okay? Sue was just telling me--oh are you hurt, my baby?"

_Oh, shame._ I might have just turned tomato red. Leah would have probably been embarassed being called her father's '_little girl_' as he got sentimental. But my mother calling me her _'baby'_ in front of the Clearwaters was far more than embarassing. It was embarassing _and_ humiliating _and_ mortifying.

So, to save myself from further humiliation, I nodded my head and prayed that my mother would just leave it at that. But she just had to give me her own medical check-up anyway. "Does it hurt, Em? Can you walk?"

"Do you have medical qualifications, mum?" I stopped her. "I'm fine. Really."

I hopped to convince her but it only made her yelp in worry. A few minutes later, when Sue herself intervened to save my shredded dignity, we were finally on the way home, and I was ready to wedge myself between Seth and Leah's room to guard her if that was what it took to ensure she would be safe from her own brother.

Harry carried her to her bedroom as I ignored my mother's disapproval and even competed with Seth as who gets the privelege to stand by her doorway and peek into her room as Harry tucked her in.

I won.

"Urgh Embry, I'm her brother!"

"So?"

Seth nudged me hard on the ribs and attempted to get past me in vain. "I won't endorse you!" he threatened breathlessly.

I rolled my eyes, and merely smirked back. "I'm your sister's imprint. Sorry."

Seth opened his mouth once again, but his voice never went past its silence. Instead, it remained open, and his eyes stared staight ahead, apprehensive. I followed his anxious gaze; it landed on Leah. Nothing unusual caught me by surprise in the few seconds I followed his lead--there was Harry tucking Leah in bed, humming as he did, just like when Leah was younger. It only hit me when I gazed into Leah's despising eyes. And when it did, it me hard.

It also didn't escape me that her emotionless stare was at _me_.

The pain was fleeting, but deep. Something you immediately know will scar you no matter how much time tries to fade it. Leah's yell echoed like flying bullets in the night.

"Stay away from me, _monster._"

* * *

**A/N:** I felt awful for the ending, you have no idea! But even if I rewrite it over and over again, it would end up the same anyway. Worry not, the kiss is coming. I was planning it while I wrote the end bit. Foreshadowing in here somewhere too. Reviews are appreciated! Do tell me what you think about this one, I wasn't so sure. Thank you :)


	11. Methods of selfharm

**A/N:** I have to thank everyone for their reviews--with each review you gave I added a little more to the story, so this chapter's done :) I was all _fun fun fun_ this week, and I can't find any _fun fun fun_ to write in here so forgive me for the wait. Enjoy and do R/R :)

* * *

XI.

My mind had completely ceased its function, other than the portion which relished in my pain. Thinking it was only a nightmare I could wake up from had been my form of self-preservation--but it was effectual only until I shuddered under Leah's glare. The ripple that involuntarily ceased my body failed to convince me it was all a bad dream; I knew then I was miserably and horrifyingly mistaken.

The silence was deafening.

"Leah..."

As I opened my mouth, the only muffled whimper that came mumbling out was her name. It was, as I took it, inherently simple. I was begging, because what she was asking would break, if not kill me. Yet, despite the clarity of the situation--at least for three people in that room--, she ignored my pleas.

Her eyes lingered momentarily on my desperate frame, but I doubted she saw past my despair. It was accusing--_You are a monster, Embry, _it conveyed. A shred of emotion I could not place lingered in those beautiful eyes, but before I could exhume any sense of it she had it veiled once more. She resigned with a quiver of her lips and finally tore her eyes away from my own. My name escaped her as silently as a strangled breath, a damned breath whose ill-fate I should now follow. The only disturbance to the biting tranquility was the rain, knocking on the window in tune with the seconds ticking by. Each one I painfully counted until even the elements themselves demanded that I left.

I took a step back, wondering what would blow I would have to take now. The future that I was once so sure had been slashed so terribly I could no longer foresee it. Seth shrugged, bade me a cheerful farewell and skipped to take my place. He realised his mistake when our eyes met; Seth huffed, pulled my arm back, and revoked his goodbye.

"No, no, no. Stay."

Leah turned her anger on him. "No, Seth," she hissed. "He's a _monster_."

"Should I leave too, Lee? I'm a monster too, right?"

I heard the _swoosh_ of a pillow flying to the door as Leah's fury controlled her breath, constricting it so every heave of her chest lasted merely half a second. She took one more raspy breath before snarling as though she should never have to say it in the first place. "You're my _brother!_"

Seth frowned his usual brotherly kind of frown. I was ready to prevent him from spilling any more details of our kind--imprinting on top of all others--but his return took me by surprise. "You will kill him! If you ask Embry to leave now, he will _die._"

Seth was sort of right. I couldn't exactly recall if I nodded in agreement, but part of my mind started to question if this was the same wolf who earlier bit my leg and begged me to stop imprinting on his sister. I never reached a conclusion if the Seth trying to save what was left of my soul was genuine; I was certain I wouldn't make it to the next second.

When Leah's expression maintained the indifference, he shook his head and closed his eyes, like there was heavy burden lingering on his shoulders. "I'm so not joking, Leah."

Leah looked like she wanted to cry. "No, Seth."

"But Lee--"

"Why are siding with him?" she snarled spitefully, and the tears were gone.

Seth moved closer. I shifted so that I was partially between the Clearwater siblings. "I am not siding with him! It's just that...He's--urgh, how do I explain this?" He looked at me for support, but my eyes never met his.

"Explain what? I'm fucking tired of listening to these gibberish riddles!"

"Embry, help! Tell her!"

I shook my head. Leah had braved enough today; the news about imprinting could be construed, though I now expect it never would be, long after the shock had subsided. I couldn't hurt her. If hurting myself was its payment, I would take it. I shook my head again, this time to swat the thought away.

"Tell me what? Tell me _the secret_ now? Worthy to know now am I?"

There was a momentary silence, and then...

"Do you honestly think I didn't want to tell you everything, Leah?"

I almost jumped as Sam's deep voice floated from behind me. The alpha didn't sound angry; he sounded remorseful. I turned just in time to see him stride in towards Leah. She gasped; The tears pooled in her eyes as she looked at Sam in a whole new light; for what he truly was--for that monstrous transformation that took _her _Sam away. Longing and nostalgia too flickered in her black eyes, and I whimpered realising that she was never really over him. Sam continued, the same emotion evident in his voice. "I wanted to tell you from the very beginning. Even when nothing made sense, I wanted so much to tell you, Lee-Lee. You were the only person I wanted to know."

No one could even question his sincerity. Harry watched intently as Leah flung whatever possessions of hers she had within her reach at Sam Uley.

"You still dare to call me _that_ after all this time?"

A glass flew to miss Sam's head by an inch. He ducked once, and then stood, both stalwart and contrite. "I wanted to! I swear on my life, I wanted to tell you everything!"'

"Swear on Emily's life," Leah mumbled faintly. She caught Sam off-guard, who at that point was busy inhaling deeply. He froze, leading my immaturity to wish he would never _ever_ move again.

"Can't do it, can you? Did it feel like that Sam? Did it feel the same not telling me about your...powers?"

Unfortunately for me, Sam recovered. "It's not a power, Leah. It's a responsibility. I never wanted this--I never knew. It's not _our_ fault."

"Oh _right_. Blame it on Taha Aki. Want me to resurrect him so you could whine about it, Sam?"

"Lee--"

"He'll be soo thrilled--"

"Leah--"

"He might be buried right under my bed here--"

"LEAH!"

She threw Sam the phone as a response. He caught it in one hand and carefully lowered it on the foot of her bed. "Lee, please. You have no idea--I never wanted any of this. Do you know the agony of wanting to tell the one person who mattered and yet restricted to do your bidding? I wanted to curl into your arms and sob. I wanted to tell you why I was gone, what I had to go through, why I had to be so distant--I wanted to share everything with you."

You _wanted_," Leah yelled. "But you never did!"

"I was afraid you'd leave me."

"Leave you? _You_ left _me_! And now you come marching back here telling me you were afraid I'd leave you, Sam? You have the nerve!"

"What do you want me to do?!"

Leah echoed my thoughts. "You shouldn't really have said that."

Sam took another careful step, overshadowing both Seth and I. "I can't hurt you."

Leah's patience snapped, her hands clenching into perfectly shaped fists. "Hurt me! You _broke_ me, Sam Uley. You hurt me beyond I could ever tell you. You shattered this--" she pointed to her chest. "--beyond repair. And now you're telling me you can't _hurt_ me? Bull shit!"

Harry winced at Leah's words but kept his silence beside her.

"I never wanted to hurt you. And I can _never_ find it in myself to forgive me for hurting you like I did. But you're not the only one hurt, Lee. I was broken too."

"You know what? That's a truckload of cow dung."

Sam looked away, in perfect timing with Leah's tears as they spilled over her cheeks. She wiped it angrily with her hands, acting as though it never happened. She could fool the world if she intended, but not me. In her eyes I could still spy the stream of tears waiting to pour down in haste, betraying all her attempts. At this point I figured I had lost control of my body. It pained me to see her cry; as though every drop of her tear were a drop of my own blood. I tried to move, but my body was too stubborn.

"This would have happened, Lee. I never wanted to do this to you." It was Sam who reached Leah and it was him too, who wiped her free-falling tears with his hands. As Leah turned her head and gazed into his eyes, I felt intrusive and looked away.

It was painful seeing them like that--looking at each other as if they were the only ones who understood. The overwhelming emotion radiating from Sam's intense eyes on Leah's returning ones were enough to convince me both were capable of peering into each other's soul. A feat that, try as I may, I never seemed to reach.

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered. "Lee, I'm so so sorry."

I caught Seth and Harry casting me a brief but meaningful glance. Self-preservation had since revoked its effect; now that I had surrendered myself to reality, I found only isolation and sorrow. Again, the equation was inherently simple--Leah needed Sam. She needed him in ways I could never meet; and she needed him irrevocably, with imprint or without. I was happy to give anything she asked, but it was never a question of whether I would, but whether I could endure doing so.

"Is this why you left me?" Leah attempted to hide her vulnerability from slipping through her tears by biting her lips. I just hoped she would stop trying, because she was only hurting herself. "Is it? Tell me."

"Leah I can't."

She shook her head in refusal. "You _can_, Sam. You damn can. _Please_, tell me. I want to know."

"No. It's no longer my--"

"Damn it, Sam! If you're still afraid I'll leave you, you can stop worrying because you took well good care of that! What is so wrong about telling me? I already know what's going on around here! Just let me understand..."

Leah's hands extended and warmly enclosed Sam's. For a moment I thought he would push her away or just let it be, but he clasped her hand in his just as securely. I turned away, ready to bolt into the waiting door and the forest beyond it when Sam reached for my arm and clasped it with dictate. "Embry, stay." He wasn't asking, he was commanding.

"Don't stop him," Leah growled. "I want _you_ to tell _me_, Sam."

Harry spoke for the first time, though he sounded unsure, like he wished he had never really spoken in the first place. Leah's head turned sharply as he did, half-surprised and half-worried that her father had witness a less filial side of her. "Leah, Embry had nothing to do with this. Don't do this to him."

Leah ignored my muted squeak and swiveled her head to give Harry an accusing glare. "I can't believe this! You too, dad? Why are you defending him? Embry kept everything from me. He knew, but he never said a word. He made me look like a fucking fool."

I held my breath though even if I didn't I knew it would be trapped somehow. I had to bend over to try to curb the pang; it was starting to manifest physically. I actually thought I knew what pain meant; but the assault came and hit me harder each time. Seth beside me gulped.

"You don't understand what you're doing to him, Lee," Sam defended protectively.

"I don't care!"

I couldn't defend myself. There was a part or me that rejected the idea. _She doesn't care_, my mind taunted. _She doesn't care._ The numbness felt uncomfortable, though it was a mere aftermath of the pain.

Sam sighed. "Leah, _please_. It hurts him. You just don't know." He gave me a fleeting pitiful look before withdrawing his hands, as Leah's yells echoed in the darkness of the night. "Well then tell me!"

It was Harry who weaved a resolution to which Leah reluctantly agreed. I was to stay, until she hears the whole story, after which she then decides what to do with the baggage that I was to her. At this point however, I decided that, against my better judgement, it was best to walk away. I couldn't do anything, so all I did was to swallow the bile that resulted from being away from her. Each gulp I forced myself to swallow was poison. Or venom. Whichever was more damaging.

Seth stomped behind me as I left, and whispered. "What. on. earth. are. you. doing.?"

"Leah doesn't want me."

"Are you _serious?_"

_Yeah._ I nodded.

"Oh come on! You know you can't--where do think you're going?"

I could almost see myself wandering around the woods as a wolf, alone and isolated. I would feed on carcasses of deers and other wolfy dinners, drink from flowing waters of streams and brooks and bathe in the constant rain that was common in this part of the country. I would slowly test the patience of the pack as they beckon me back to deaf ears and inattentive mind. I would be wishing that my humanity would dwindle along with the calls from my brothers as they finally resign to let me be, so my animalistic instincts would regain control and would hopefully numb the pain. All the while I would be incomplete, because the only person that could make me whole did not want me.

The sinking feeling was so sick; so vile it was inhumane. William met me at the doorway, looking slightly drugged. Unaware of the turmoil around him, he clapped me on the back and stuttered in asking what happened to my ankle, then retreated to the Clearwater's master bedroom where I could hear the giggles erupting from within, oblivious to the chaos that was reigning beyond its walls. I wished their laughter were infectious; everything _happy_ evaded me.

I wanted to run freely and release my emotions into a stronger frame, yet less suitable body. But I knew that once I did it would be utterly difficult. I never really thought of leaving until tonight. It seemed daunting to my inexperienced and home-raised self. Nonetheless I guessed I could survive like a solitary animal--I was, after all, part animal. Foraging and hunting wouldn't be too bad, right?

"Whatever you're thinking," Seth whispered. "Drop it."

"Just once," I whispered back. "Just one last look and I'll go."

His face dropped, advocacy replaced by horror. "Go where? Stop all the dramatics, Embry. You don't honestly believe you can avoid her forever in the rez?"

My stomach churned. Knowing I might not be able to see Leah tomorrow was enough to drive me crazy, but _forever_...

"See?" Seth assessed with a frown. "You can't even grasp the thought can you? Why is it always you who questions the hold imprinting has on you? Isn't that like, Leah's job? You know you just can't wander around without avoiding her..."

_Of course I can't. _"One look and I'll go."

Because Seth will be Seth, he marched around, raised his fists and threatened to tell me off on Sue. But because Seth will be Seth, he looked quite the opposite of intimidating. I did not respond to his threats, giving him the perfect opportunity to mumble away to his heart's content. I let him believe I was thinking it through; it was a lie, in fact. My resolve was absolute.

It seemed utterly unfair how I had always been _the unwanted_. Hell, I wasn't even born when my father disowned me. Then fate decided to give me a short reprieve and grant me _her--_but in its most painful form yet, the rejection refused to ease away. So it should be fulfilling to turn my back on cruel fate itself--to expel my humanity and die without it--should it not? I thought so too, until the conclusion itself bared the truth I attempted to shroud: I was born and would die _unwanted. _Without my humanity. Without _her. _

It was more painful even--that as I watch her descend so heavenly behind Sam, clinging to his hand--the most dignified thing I could do was to look away. Mum, who had held me since I broke down in her arms, held me much tighter, perhaps feeling that all too common mothers' premonition; her usually smooth forehead crinkled with worry. I shrugged her away and kissed her abruptly on the forehead.

As promised, I took my final glance, and with Leah's emotionless black eyes glaring back as the final curtain, turned away to where the whirlwind dictated. I skidded to a halt just within the clasp of the woods, ears deaf to Leah's softest whisper of what I imagined to be my name.

I barely recognised the howl ripping through the cavern of my chest as I released the turmoil and phased into an animal. The impact shattered my leg brace.

_So who really won? I mean, technically, Seth backed down, but he did chew on Embry's leg._

Jared, Jacob and Paul were discussing who won their bet. Jacob was in the middle of evaluating whether Seth or I had gained the honour of ripping Paul to pieces when he caught my trail of thought. He immediately shifted his course so he was headed to where I was. _No! Holy shit, Embry. Wait up._

Both Jared and Paul were horrified. _Stop! You can't do that! Wait there. We'll come and get you._

If I were to follow my plans of losing my humanity and every pain it held, I should find the will to block their intrusions.

_No! _Jacob growled.

_What is the matter with you, Embry? Just stop and think--Jake, do something!_

_I hate you_, Paul said.

I increased my pace, adamant to ignore them. _Stop, Embry!_ Jacob whined. He was still chasing me down, though he perfectly knew that being the fastest in the pack and with my decision absolute I was now too far for him to catch. _Don't do this to me, dude. Slow down._

_You're not unwanted,_ Jared added. _We can talk about this. I can help you. Sam can too. Don't do this._

Paul wasn't as sympathetic._ Idiot! Selfish, pathetic, suicidal jackass!_

_Don't be stupid. _Jared sighed. _Your ankle alone is in bad shape. No--stop being silly, it's not healed._

_Let him break his damn leg! _

_Shut up, Paul._ _You're not helping._

_Haven't we been through this before? Are you what, insane?_

_Not helping too, Jared._ Jacob wanted to concentrate on chasing me.

What Jared suddenly thought next was alarming. My ears perked up; I sped up, because if Jacob agreed to Jared's strategies, I would be doomed. Ignoring them didn't turn out to be as easy as I initially expected, especially if they were acting like immature idiots.

_Who're you calling immature idiots? You're the one who's stupid enough to run away from your imprint when it is more than obvious that you can't even go through a day without her!_

_Paul, just shut up for a sec, okay? Jacob you're the second in command. Don't make him leave!_

While Jake weighed his options, Paul used the window to continue being cogent. _What kind of an imprinted ass are you? Aren't you like, supposed to freaking stalk her and praise her shampoo and worship her shoes and all that stupid imprinting crap? Why the hell are you running away?_

I wanted to scream back but bit my tongue instead. Fine. Maybe a few words wouldn't hurt. I directed it to Jared and Jacob. _Keep an eye out for Leah, please._

It was surprisingly easy to run free and be an animal once I had gotten over the initial shock. I reached a river which I knew would work to my favour, so I phased back to subtle my scent and trekked, butt naked, from then on. For three days and three nights I alternately journeyed on foot and on four limbs, stopping every now and then to bathe and subtle my scent whenever I came across a river or lake as an extra protection. I wasn't quite sure where I ended up with, or where I was headed to, but every hour I found myself in a location different than before. I had to hunt and feed on whatever prey the dense forest offered me--deers, wild boars, and _rabbits_ whenever I was desperate--to survive. It sustained my strength sufficient enough to keep me moving, despite the foulness of its inhuman feel. Even so as the days grew by I too grew weaker. By the tenth night I was struggling to cope with the wilderness; I grew tired with the simpliest of actions and felt weaker by the second. Though I knew the weakness was not physical, it was, by any standards, a suffering.

I had learnt to avoid Sam at all costs. I couldn't risk the double timbre of his alpha command. The pack too, had, by then, learnt to drown my despairing memories behind their happier thoughts. Jacob and Seth were the last ones to give up persuading me to return. As a social animal it was difficult for me to wander around alone; there was nothing to distract me except the stillness of the woods and the constant hum of the pack's thoughts. I felt like a strange, over-inflated balloon, except that the space that contained air contained nothing at all. _Empty_. I was like a big glob of fur and pain hovering over the serenity.

To keep me sane, Seth often gave me snippets on how Leah was doing each day. It was more due to these memories I was kept alive. It was also one of these memories which had me breaking my promise and getting my furry ass back to La Push as quickly as I could.

_She locks herself in her room all the time. Everytime I knock she throws something at the door. I don't think she even sleeps. It's bad, Embry._

I hadn't uttered a single word for so long that when I finally spoke, my voice sounded foreign even to my own mind. _Did something happen?_

_Did something happen? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN? You left her, that's what happened! She's been like this since your little exile and you ask me if something happened?_

I almost turned back. _She doesn't want me._

_Well, what do you expect? Leah to grovel at your feet begging you not to leave? Okay, I know we are both failures in girl stuff but how could you not know that Leah can't possibly--_

I couldn't stand seeing Leah _grovel_ even if it was Seth's imaginary Leah, so I just kicked into gear and nodded. _Okay, okay! Point taken. I'm heading down._

_Where the hell are you?_

_I didn't exactly bring map, Seth._

Still, wherever I was, it took me three hours in my fastest speed to get back. Both Seth and I had consumed the last ounce of our patience waiting for me to reach La Push's familiar forest. He was taken aback at how I had changed. He nudged my side with his snout. _You look bad!_

_Don't care. Where's Leah? Is she okay?_

_She's inside. Hey, do you have any clothes?_

_No._

_Okay wait here. I'll go inside and get you one._

_Thank you, Seth. Make that for everything._

Seth shot a gleeful howl._ Anything for my sister. Welcome back, bro!_

Thankfully, the whole pack was busy snoring away to hear the news of my return. Otherwise, I had a feeling Jacob would jump on my back, fulfilling his role as a true best friend. Seth phased and ran to get me something to wear, leaving me to laugh at the fact that he himself had just called me something he had forbidden me not to use. It was also funny how he phased just in time to miss my thoughts on not permanently returning. He jogged back just as gleefully with a pair of cut-offs and laid it on my feet before phasing. We preferred the easier communication in wolf form. _I think this will fit. I stole it from William. And I checked on Leah, but she's gone! I think she might have gone out or something. _

_Gone where?_

_I don't know! Mum said she said a quick bye and slipped out. Try the woods?_

_Do we still have that red-haired bloosucker around? That Victoria?_

_Yeah, she's a pain. Why?_

_Damn it. It's too dangerous for Leah to be out there. I'm going to make sure she's fine._

_'Kay. Uhm, mum is begging me to take a siesta. Can I bail out? An hour will be good. I think Jake's taking over in two. Besides, you and Leah need some privacy. To TALK._

_I know, Seth. That's cool. Thanks._

He groggily phased back, slipped into Sue's waiting arms and had, by the sound of it, postponed his due sleep to report my return to his mother. I pitied Seth; although he was full of life and a vibrant lad, he was still a fourteen year-old boy. The responsibility of being one of the protectors on his shoulders was too heavy for someone so young, no matter how eager he may be. I briefly gave him a small howl and turned my attention to finding Leah.

Her scent was lingering in their garden, but abruptly melted into thin air so I blindly sniffed for any trace of her in the nearby woods. It resurfaced a few miles West, which, I was horrified to find, was much deeper into the dense wilderness than I have imagined. It also told tale of her company, which diluted her exotic scent to something more homey, like a fruit salad. Sweet pineapple which I wouldn't have minded except for the fact that its sickly sweetness could be compared to a bloodsucker's stench.

I did not find her until nearly past the border.

She was sprawled, looking without any care in the world, against her backpack, which was pressed against a tree. Her eyes were closed, and the only ray of sunshine the canopy allowed chose to rest on her face. It was natural; as if she belonged with the light. Her beauty was both magnififed and enhanced by the subtlety of the picture. Her forehead was lightly creased, but she was otherwise as perfect. Seeing her again halted my prowling, and I had to close my eyes to let the feeling reverbrate through me. _Amaaaazing. _

I did not even notice her companion, who was panting beside her, until he spoke. "You're not tired, are you?" He had a rough voice that could be blamed to cigarettes and immediately I began to wonder who this idiot was and how the hell he found himself with _her_.

Leah opened her eyes reluctantly and leaped up. The dominant feeling that overtook my sense was loathing for the person who dared disturbed her rest. Did he not _see_ that what Leah cared most about right now was her rest? She snorted, as though disgusted at his resting frame, much to my aumsement. Her hands were on her hips at once. "I'm not the one panting."

"It's quite a long walk," he reasoned.

"Yeah, nice choice there, smartass."

"Well it's almost as beautiful as you here. And we're _alone_."

Something told me the bastard didn't bring her for sight-seeing alone. All at once, I wanted to know everything this guy had to hide, including who the hell he was and where the hell he came from. I wanted to check everything else that I might as well conduct a background check on him just to make sure his presence wasn't putting Leah in any sort of danger.

I moved a little bit closer, intent only on determining how I could manifest my loathing on this guy--the name still escaped me--who seemed to have dragged Leah to this faraway forest. I could not _believe_ he let her walk this far, because letting Leah walk this far with a heavy rucksack complete with an avengeful bloodsucker prowling around was far too dangerous for me to comprehend.

"Whatever you say, Patrick."

To my relief Leah dismissed him and started walking to where I was safely hidden behind bushes. I shifted so I wasn't to be seen stalking her, or obsessing over her, both of which I was guilty of doing. It was such an easy task that failing was impossible, but being Embry Call I did it anyway. I was too occupied with watching Leah's every move to remember to not to step on a fallen tree branch. It cracked loudly as it snapped into two.

Leah stopped, obviously surprised, and glanced once at where I sat, cowering behind a foilage. I didn't think it helped at all that I was a spotty grey, but I couldn't change my colour so instead I held my breath in case it would disturb the stillness of the leaves and give me away. Leah's eyes swept past me and gave a double take; she craned her neck and gave a soft gasp, such a beautiful intake of breath it was hard to stop myself from moving towards her at all.

I was alarmed at once after my initial trance, but as I followed her gaze it landed only on my tail.

There were times I forgot I was a dog and that dogs have tails, as was the case, so I had left it in the open, welcoming Leah's gaze. She blinked once, disbelieving, hence allowing to sit on the culprit and to wish she wouldn't think much of my grey trail. She shook her head and answered the guy Patrick's question, who then had wanted to know why she suddenly gasped.

"I thought I saw...nevermind."

His hands were immediately on her waist, faking his obvious intent with insincere concern. My chest gave a low grumble.

"Take your hands _off _me, " Leah ordered.

"Oooh, fiesty!"

"I _said_ take. your. hands. off. me."

He withdrew his hands and raised them above his head. "Alright, alright. Chill!"

She cast him a fiery stare before securing the rucksack on her back and resuming her move away from him. I hated to think Leah was annoyed the whole time she was out; she deserved a company who could make her smile, and revoked it. As she carefully cleared the path, I was tempted to drag her companion with my teeth back to Florida once he was out of her sight and then maybe tie him down to a yacht and push him off to sea so he couldn't come back. And if I did, I didn't think I would feel any guilt. The jackass was too busy taking leaves out of his hair to take the job of clearing the path for their way. If Leah cut herself with thorns, I might not be able to stop myself from breaking his jaw.

I trailed them cautiously, and with each step I added another flaw to the pompous, narcicisstic and showy twerp who was only lucky enough but clearly not conscious enough to appreciate his luck to be with my imprint.

He eyed her from head to toe with a silly grin that any boy could decipher, he _dared _to take a photo of her without her consent, and had the guts to whistle behind her back and to call her a _''sexy temptess'_.

I felt so sick. I wanted to snap him in two, and snap him hard.

My anger was getting out of hand as Leah reached a little brook and decided to rest again. I started to feel wretched not offering her help when I was so near; but as the moron hid away in the shrubs for a little break, I had a very feasible idea. So I phased, put William's cut-offs on, and followed him with a clenched fist.

He was startled dead when he realised my presence. He jumped, wildly befouled my name, zipped up his trousers hurriedly and turned to face me with gritted teeth. He started to stride to reach me, but I shortened his steps with my own. His breath smelt like cigarettes, alcohol and bacon. "What the hell is your problem, man?"

"You vile filthy animal! You _disgust_ me!"

"You! You're stalking us. You're fucking stalking us!"

He pushed me, and I pushed back. He stumbled feebly. I could barely get the words out, and controlling myself was extremely difficult. _You can't phase. You can't phase. _"Don't give me more reason to kill you."

"Who do you think you are?"

I let only my actions answer. It was still arduous to fully control myself with outbursts of rage, so as my hands gripped the collar of his shirt I was still shaking. He winced and braced himself from the impact of being thrown against a tree and tried, but failed, to release my grip. I barely cared that his feet were nowhere near the ground.

"What the f--what do you want?"

I pulled my right hand back and hit the tree inches from his face. The jerk gave a small yelp as the tree trunk crunched. He turned his face away but I did not want him to so I twisted his hands to teach him a lesson. He cursed. I was _so_ close to phasing. I tried to curb the rage by pushing my hand against the cutting bark.

"As much as I want to kill you right now I won't have Leah upset. But if I see her with anything from as simple as a cut I am going to hang you right where I find you, and believe me, I don't care if it's in the rez or in Miami. I _will_ hang you. Do you understand me?"

"Fuck you," he spat. "I know the truth! You are _not_ her boyfriend."

This time, my growl was more animalistic. I remembered now; he was at William's party, and had been incessantly bugging Leah since. A flash of red threatened to take over my sight, and my hand had itself clasped automatically around his neck. "You do not know anything. Do. you. understand. me.?"

"You have no right to--"

"DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME.?"

He trembled, his eyes fearful against my own. He gulped once, and nodded in submission. Before I could kill him, I ripped the camera hanging from his neck away from his hold and crushed it like I wanted to crush him. "Are you now aware that taking a photo without the subject's permission is illegal or do you simply deem yourself above the law?"

"Hey that's mine! Give it ba--"

I hit the tree again, closer to his face this time. "If you're planning to treat Leah in any way less than she deserves I suggest you forget about it. Because once I hear of it--if I _ever_ hear of it--you better pray I _never_ find you."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

I caught his neck again, only tighter this time. He started to turn purple. "_I_ am Embry Call."

As wrong as it was not to leave him dead, I had to pull myself away from his deflated ego and broken camera, and return to Leah by the brook. The guy returned ten minutes later, looking slightly flushed but otherwise unhurt. Well except maybe a bruised neck and a swollen wrist. I wasn't even aware I broke his wrist, though the neck bruises I recalled pretty well.

Leah noticed. "Did you try to commit suicide?"

"Wh--what are you talking about?"

She almost sounded amused. "Oh come on. You look like you've been in a fight. No one goes to the bathroom and returns with that."

"Bathroom? We are in a _forest_."

"Did you get into a fight, then?"

Patrick looked like he wanted to spill, but he decided well and kept his mouth shut. "No," he sighed. "I tripped. It's not that bad, and it doesn't hurt."

She shrugged, paddling her feet in the running waters. She did not seem genuinely interested in his welfare. "Whatever you say, Patrick. Let's go."

"I--I think we have to head back."

"Why?"

"I just think we should head back."

"Well, you go. I'm staying."

_No! _

The rumble from my chest was cut short when I inhaled the scent I least wanted. _Fucking leech._

The sugary sweet scent burned my nose and all I could do was curse with a dry cough. I could hear the soft rustle of the leaves announcing the nearing arrival of the bloodsucker--immediately I had the urged to phase and seek the leech myself, but I couldn't bear to leave Leah unprotected. I knew I had to decided soon; With each second that ticked the leech was getting closer to her.

As my instinct battled against the compulsion of keeping Leah safe in my arms, I realised I had fallen into a crouch and was starting to step back towards where Leah was getting herself ready to hike. I revealed myself in the same position and had begun growling. I heard Leah gasp.

"Embry? Oh my God."

I had to remind myself not to be distracted. She started scurrying to me, so I stopped her. It wasn't safe to be around me, not when I was just about to phase to protect her. "Leah, don't. I don't want to hurt you."

"Wh--what? What's going on?" Leah Clearwater was a stubborn person, so it was without surprise that she ignored me. I just hoped she did in a different time; it was dangerous right now. She threw her bag at her feet and ran to where I crouched. "Embry!"

"No, Leah! I'm dangerous."

"No!"

"Don't--"

She ignored me again, so I turned back swiftly and held her by the shoulders. We both relaxed at the same time, a feeling of ease settling within me at her touch, and I wondered how I could not have foreseen she was the only one capable of rendering me calm at crucial moments like these. I wanted to reassure her, but I couldn't, because there was a danger lurking by and I had to protect her at all costs. When she noticed my expression, she didn't hesitate demanding. "What are doing here? What is going on?"

"Hang on," I told her, before taking her hands and swiftly pulling the nearby Patrick to his feet. He looked mortified, and that was the last thing I saw of him before he slid unconscious after being punched in the nose. My intention to knock him out was for his own benefit, so he would not have to witness a werewolf fighting with a vampire. Though of course, hitting him cold also worked to my own benefit.

"Oh my God," Leah said. "What did you do to him?"

"He was annoying."

"Oh I know, but you can't just do that!"

She didn't sound so annoyed as should be for someone whose date had just been punched cold, but I swiftly apologised in case she _was_ annoyed. "Right. I'm sorry. But I did have a reason--"

"What reason?"

"I will tell you everything later, but I don't have time. Please, I need you to stay here. If--"

"You're leaving me with _him_?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm not leaving you, but I need you to trust me. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"What's happening, Embry? Why are you talking so fast?"

Everything happened so fast it was a blur. The stench was unbelievable, and I could just make out a flaming red hair dancing amidst the green of the forest. Immediately, the instinct claimed my body. I crouched forward and bared my teeth. "Close your eyes," I instructed her. "Now."

For the first time, Leah's eyes were fearful. When she slid them shut, she looked so terrified I worried what horror she must be seeing behind her lids. It felt wrong to turn my back on her, but at that moment when I pried my eyes away from Leah's frightened expression, the intruding bloodsucker had just parted the trees and skidded into a halt with a tilt of her head, curiously studying the scene before her eyes. She smirked and flaunted her hair, sending a waft of burning stink that then dominated my nose. She did not say anything, but as she inhaled the air and her eyes turned from wine red to deep black, I knew exactly what she wanted.

"You want blood, leech?" I taunted. She only smirked and crept closer, reciprocating my taunt with a feral snarl.

I phased, and then gave a long howl.

_Bring. it. on._

_

* * *

**A/N:**_ There is something about smut that makes me want to write the next chapter with pure and utter smut. Harhar. Shall we keep it short and simple? :D Reviews are much appreciated. 'Be back soon, merci!


	12. Keep it short and simple

**A/N: **Since I posted a new Blackwater fic (**La Chaîne**--do check it out) I felt guilty and thought I owed you guys a chapter. Sorry about the quality of this one, I feel like madness causes Embry's and my vocabulary to go a little wobbly. Though, you might just maybe like the ending :) Reviewers, you're all awesome. Thank you! Tell me, though, how do you fancy Julia Jones as Leah? I think she's beautiful, but we still need to judge how she carries the role:)

* * *

XII.

I have never felt as angry. In fact, I was certain it was no longer anger that gripped me; it was madness. I _had_ to kill the leech. I was never going to be satisfied until I personally cause or witness her death. My hackles were raised high above my back, my fangs bared in hopes of intimadating her.

Maybe the sole cause was her flaming red locks, but the only thing my sight ever noticed was her and _red_. I could feel Leah behind me, and feel her fear too, but in my eyes it was just wild, bloody, devil _red. _

She seemed to have noticed how I gravitate around Leah, duely ignoring the crumpled other human beside her, maintaning her safety above all else. She smirked wider as she realised this--her eyes, black with hunger was solely on Leah's trembling frame. It drove me insane.

She danced across the tree, gracefully swinging from branch to branch, mocking.

It angered me more how she was purposely sniffing the air and was closing her eyes as though she thoroughly enjoyed Leah's scent, as though she lusted for her blood. She grew more determined with each breath, baring her teeth as she crept a little closer. I roared to keep her at bay; she roared back with a smile, and then _lunged_.

The horror of watching her lunge at Leah constricted my breath; everything in me that was capable of feeling the tremendous amount of fear I had knotted itself. I watched aghast, still in the same blood red tinge, as she leapt from the branch and playfully aimed at Leah's exposed neck. I sprang to be the barrier between them; she agilely leapt on my back and, with a chortle that sounded like Christmas morning, dug her nails into my flesh. I felt the sharpness cut though and the blood pulsing.

_Shit._ I yelped in pain as she returned to cling back to her leverage. She smiled as though pleased, and when she spoke her voice sounded like a lullaby, one that was intended to make a human gape. "A little memory to remind you of me."

She tried her luck once more, but this time _I_ got hold of her. My paw swiped across her beautiful face, leaving a screeching noise to remind me of how uncomfortable it was scratching her. I managed to bite her across her shoulders--vampires tasted a whole lot worse than they smelled--but only managed to tear her wrist. She wasn't so pleased now; she was heavily wheezing, apparently hurt.

I attempted to pin her down but I was concerned the window I would leave would favour her plans. The leech's smile returned as we studied each other, expectant. "Is she your little girlfriend?"

_Stay. away. from. her._

"Oh come on, just a little blood?"

_Touch her and I will kill you._

"Your little roars don't make sense to me, wolf."

My tail brushed past Leah's neck as the leech carried on with her little jeers. Leah froze at the sudden touch. Victoria laughed, her giggles so out of worldly.

"Look, wolf. Your little girlfriend is conscious. Hmm..._Brave_. I like brave."

I did not realise Leah had snapped her eyes open. She eyed the bloodsucker first, frightened at the predatory stance she had taken. Obviously, she had also noticed that she was the target prey. Her shock was evident as Victoria craned her neck and gave her a little wave. I moved to block her sight--then Leah shifted her eyes on me, and the fear was suddenly extinguished. Her shocked stare was softened, fright replaced by...relief?

_Geez Sam, you really should get a bigger couch. I can't sleep on that thing!_

_Who told you to...Holy...EMBRY?_

Jared, Jake, Paul and Sam had finally ended their siesta. I howled to catch their attention, and thankfully Sam briskly acted on my panic. Instantaneously, they sprinted to where the action was, their thoughts echoing mine. Sam wasn't exactly pleased I didn't howl for them earlier, though he perfectly understood how the anger of my imprint being in close proximity to a vampire consumed all my logic.

While I felt the excitement of the pack, I made it known that I had no intentions of handing the vampire to them. I merely needed the pack to ensure Leah was okay while I chased Victoria down and fucking burn her. _I'll kill her!_ _She's mine._

Victoria very slowly disentangled herself from the tree branch and started pacing closer still. I growled, snapping at her every so often to push her back, but still she kept a constant pace. "Come to your death, wolf, come nearer," she challenged.

I was not about to back down, but my thoughts shifted when I heard Leah's voice. "No, Embry! Don't!"

I pawed the earth roughly and snarled at the vampire, while she found it amusing that Leah had found her voice. Leah was adamant. "Embry! Don't!"

_Two secs, Em, two secs. Nearly there._

Jared's paws rustled against the withering leaves, and itt took only two seconds for Victoria to realise what the sound meant. She did not waste time and slipped scurrying away, her red hair and foul stench the only tell-tale to her path. Sam cursed; both he and Jared shifted course so they could ambush her. I saw Paul and Jacob leap to my right and start pursuit.

_We'll take care of her, _Jacob promised.

_I want to kill her, Jake. I have to! _

_Leah needs you. Get her home safe._

The moment Sam mentioned Leah's name I knew I could not refuse. I tried to compose myself but the red that was dominating my sight also refused to melt away. I carefully snatched Patrick's bag from his grip and threw it somewhere close by. As my teeth grazed over his skin it took all of my control preventing myself not to snap him in two like I had intended before. My anger at Victoria only made me hate him more, because the sole reason why Leah was here, why she had been put into fatal peril and why she had felt the fright she had was because this brainless asshole brought her here.

Leah eyed me carefully as I limped to the bushes. My ankle protested, I had freaking vampire wounds on my back, and when I would phase, I'd be escorting Leah through the forest _half-naked_, with an unconscious idiot in tow. Very promising.

Still, I phased and limped back to her, bracing myself to however she would welcome me, if it would be any welcome at all. Instead, I could never have braced myself enough for what she did next.

"Oh, Embry."

Leah released a sigh of comfort and ran. She _ran_ to me. Her arms flew out and she met me with a slight thud, which I hoped did not hurt her. I thought I saw her cry, but I was never certain; she had wrapped herself around me the moment she reached me that I only had the chance to cast her face a brief glance. For two seconds I just stood there, letting the calm of her embrace ease my anger. Slowly the red tainting my sight faded away, and inside I felt a swell of bubbly happiness.

Maybe I lost track of time, but I did not realise that I had slipped my arms around her waist and had reduced the distance between our bodies to almost nothing. She nuzzled her face into my neck and lingered there. _Oh dearest Lord._ Her _lips_ were on my _neck_. The sensation was so exquisite I could die right there and happily go.

"She's gone," I whispered. "I promise she's gone. Are you okay?"

Her reply was to hug me ever tighter. Was she afraid I would leave her? I could feel the beat of her heart against my chest--I sought solace on the fact that she was safe in my arms. I relaxed immediately, burying my face in her hair. I let myself be entangled in her scent, exactly the way her body was entwined with mine. She was whispering softly, continually, as if she couldn't quite believe it, but the comfort was laced in her voice.

"Embry," she breathed. "You're safe, you're safe..."

And then she slipped her hand from my shoulders to my back...I winced.

She was taken aback. Leah let go, her face peppered with hurt--was she hurt? I gave her body a swift glance, but she appeared to be in her usual perfection. Still I needed to know. If the leech _touched_ her...

"Are you okay, Leah? Are you hurt? I'm sorry you had to see that--"

She shook her head. "You're hurt."

Though my back hurt like hell, not least because eeky vampire stuff were poison to our bloodstream, I pretended it was okay, hoping she would buy it. "Forget about me. I'm fine. Did she hurt you?"

Well, she did anything but buy it. Her face contorted. "EMBRY! Will you stop lying, for once? Were you aiming to die? I didn't know you were so suicidal."

Her expression reminded me of that look my mother always had whenever I did something I shouldn't have. I toyed with my feet and focused on her face so the ease won't leave me. "She wanted to _hurt_ you."

"No, you idiot. She wanted to kill you. _Kill_ you, Embry! I can't believe you are so _stupid_ to leap right into her trap! You could have died!"

I shivered. If I had been killed, I shuddered to think what would have happened to Leah, alone and prey to the hauntings of the woods. I cared not so much that the other person lying unconscious behind her would suffer the same fate, but Leah...I could not put her in peril, so much as leave her in its midst. "It's nothing," I shrugged. "As long as you're safe. Come, I'll take you home."

I ignored the sting the wounds on my back caused and waited for it to heal instead. I pulled Leah away to where Patrick still sprawled with his lonely black eye. I expected Leah to ask me something that was related to this idiot, but what I failed to expect were that the next words flowing out of her mouth were actually about me. Impatience was evident in her demand. "Will you _please_ just stop so I can at least tend to your wounds? You look dishrevelled, underfed, you've started a fight against whatever that was, and you're covered in blood. It doesn't exactly make me happy. "

I turned around, surprised. "Does it upset you?"

"Everytime I look at it I feel like you'll be cut into two. Of course it upsets me."

Since it did, I sat down on a potruding rock and permitted her to do whatever she wanted with my wounds. She did not touch it when she first checked; I thought she was afraid, or maybe grossed out by all the blood, but she only tilted her head and blinked, perplexed. "It's dry."

"I hate to tell you this, but I told you so. It's nothing. We heal fast."

She was irritated. Leah gave me a frown and walked away, muttering her disappointments. "You should have at least told me."

"It's nothing."

"But I was _worried _about you, Embry!" she cried. "I was scared, I was terrified, I was frightened that you'll get hurt, okay? You can't just injure yourself and bleed like that...it's sickening."

I was sorry she had to feel that way--it appeared that I could not have saved her from these emotions if I tried--but in a way Leah had simply told me she cared, and it was more than sufficient to heal all wounds I had, physical or otherwise. Before she could wipe that impish grin on my face, I picked up Patrick and slung him on my shoulders. There was no way I would carry him bridal style. It was better, actually, otherwise I might just throw myself at Leah and well, do inappropriate things.

She picked up their bags, but I carried them too, despite her persistence, because all I needed her to do now was to stay beside me and be safe. We started to head back to the rez while I started explaining parts of and the events leading to, what had just happened.

"I'm sorry you had to walk all the way back and carry your bag," I huffed. "If only this idiot can walk, I would carry you instead."

"I do _not_ want you to carry me. And that idiot can walk. The only reason he can't is because you gave him a black eye."

"He's better off not knowing anything. Besides, if it bothers you, I can tie him on a leash and drag him instead..." I offered, hopeful.

"He's not a dog, now is he?"

I chuckled. "Well I'm not a dog either. Technically, Leah, we're _werewolves_."

She followed my lead, but her smile faded as the truth sank in. "Wh--what was that? Was that even human?" As Leah's eyes flickered away, I caught the hint of fear that I had earlier seen. I inched closer, assuring her of my presence.

"She only looks human," I replied. "That was a vampire."

"A _real_ vampire?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Blood drinkers."

She scowled, as if her anger should have been used earlier to ward off the leech. I almost giggled. She looked cute. "What did she want?"

"She wanted to _drink_ you, Leah. She wanted to drain you. I should have killed her. I should have--"

"EMBRY!"

She stopped me, and there was something alarming in her voice. I fell into a crouch and kept her behind me, while I searched for whoever startled her. I was anxious Victoria might be back, though it made no perfect sense why she could when there were four wolves after her. My jaw was locked shut; I only depended on my sight and smell. Leah shivered before clasping my arm, her breath quick and shallow.

There was a mad rage going on within me at her touch. She was entrusting her safety to me, and it felt so wrong to have put her in danger in the first place. I growled, waiting for a replying snarl. None came. Slowly, Leah began to...was she _tracing patterns_ on my shoulders?

"Stop, Embry."

Her voice worked like magic. The film of red disappered from my vision. "Are you hurt?" I enquired.

She shook her head, but it was hard to relax when there was a sickly sweet scent floating to where we were. I banked on the fact that the pack was on the bloodsucker's tail. If she dared show herself again, she better be prepared to die. I closed my eyes to shake the images of the leech from my mind, and replace it with the feeling of having Leah touch me. "Leah?" I called. "Please say something."

"Say what?"

"Say anything."

"Why?"

I snapped my eyes open and looked at her. "To help me calm down."

Leah raised her eyebrows, rolled her eyes and then shifted her features to a more serious look. "Fine. Embry, can you calm down? Please?"

I laughed, because Leah took it so literally. I let the laughter wash away the anger. When I finally gained composure enough to remember I had somehow dropped a certain Patrick on the ground, I picked him back up and then apologised to Leah. The wind caught her hair, overwhelming the burning stench with her own.

"Are you always this mad?" she wanted to know.

"No. Only when _you_ are put in danger."

"You're paranoid," she accused. "There wasn't even anything out there."

"But you were alarmed," I replied. "And with that vampire around...it's enough to get me riled up."

"Back up a little. What was a vampire doing strolling through the forest in the middle of the day? Aren't they supposed to burn in the sun?"

"Myth."

"But she doesn't look like a vampire. She was beautiful."

"Beautiful yes, but monstrous. There are a few out there, and they hunt _humans._ The woods are very dangerous, Leah, even with the pack. The only reason we exist is because they do. We try to guard the borders as much as we can, but we can only do so much. Bloodsuckers like Victoria should _die_."

I could feel the anger soaring again. I hoped the pack reached her, and spared me her head as a trophy. Leah was in deep thought. "She was called Victoria? They have a name?"

"Yes, and they are supposed to be immortal too. Most of them are several hundred years old. All look the same--pale white, beautiful, weird eyes."

Her eyes sparkled with recognition. "So the rumours about the Cullens are true?"

"Yes."

"Are you always endangering yourself like that?" Leah continued. "Killing vampires? Can they...kill you too?"

"Occassionally we ran into them. There was this leech Laurent--he wanted to kill Bella Swan--and you know how Jake gets with Bella...we killed him. But yes, they can kill us too. They have advantages; water, extra powers--" She looked horrified. "--but we heal fast too. And we're not weak. The pack is strong," I assured her.

"Well that's funny. Isn't Bella that Cullen boy's girlfriend? I heard Dad and Billy gossip about it."

"Ex-girlfriend," I corrected for Jacob's heart's sake. "It's a miracle she's still alive, actually. Her boyfriend is supposedly attracted to her blood he has to control himself not to bite her everytime."

She seemed to dislike the idea of the whole concept. "I wonder how it feels to date a vampire."

"Have you ever wondered how it feels to date a werewolf?"

She grimaced, staring me down. "Shut up, Embry."

Leah pondered silently while I kept my grin to myself. _At least she didn't say no, right?_ There was one thing about Leah that I was absolutely in love with..._right_, I was in love with every single darn thing about her, but the way she handled issues which could make a typical girl faint made me want to hold her in my arms and beam to the world. _This is my girl._

It reminded me of just how I held her today...how _she_ held _me_. It made me giddy; I wanted to hit my head on the nearest tree and wail my heart out to curb of the excitement. Really, I was worse than a squealing thirteen year old gushing with love.

Leah kept to herself for most of the journey, thinking. I wanted to ask her everything that has happened in my absence, filling the gap where Jacob's and Seth's memories lapsed. I wanted to ensure that every second of those every minute were, if not happy, okay at the very least. In the end, because I did not want to disturb her reverie, I simply calmed myself by listening to the silent soft _thud thud_ of her heart.

It was a beautiful sound, as was the soft paw of her feet against the equally soft soil. Occasionally, our hands brushed against each other and her heart would skip a beat, while mine skipped two. I wanted to convince myself our reactions were due to a single reason, but it made more sense to think that I was the only one noticing how sensual the feeling was.

There was hardly enough talk to block the thoughts of Leah beside me as we marched the remaining miles to La Push. I couldn't quite forget the sensation of having Leah's lips on my neck no matter how fleeting; and that soft whisper she breathed on my shoulders, the manner by which she said my name, as if she was glad to see me after all this time...I was suddenly feeling hot and it didn't help at all that her shoulders were left visible by her top and seemed to be inviting me.

As hard it was to resist, I had managed to send Leah home without pinning myself on her. Still, that didn't mean that I had everything under control. I all but threw Patrick on the couch, giving Sue a quick tale of what happened and promising her that Sam would pass by and explain everything later. I held on to the door while I bid Leah farewell, trying to think of everything other than the way she latched her hands on her hips made her curves stand out and the way she tilted her head made her neck..._oh_, her neck. I loved her neck.

I was so repressed I had to stutter. "Err...I uh..." Take care was hardly what I intended to say. It seems too plain. The general concept was that I wanted her to be safe, so that was exactly what I told her. "Be safe."

Her jaw dropped, and before my mind could see that as an open invitation to close it with my own mouth I ran away.

_Not good, Embry, not good._

The beach wasn't too far so instead of phasing I gave a mad dash to the sea on two legs. It took longer, but it was hell of a lot better suffering for an extra five minutes rather than facing the whole pack with the kind of thoughts that I was having. _So not good_, I chanted. _Really not good._

The cold and angry sea trashed all the tension I had accumulated, so by the time I decided I better head back to wherever I was, I had a better grip on myself, except that I wished I had said something more meaningful than a pathetic _'be safe'_ to Leah.

I phased to start my interrupted journey, but was held back by a chilling revelation. Jacob met my thoughts.

_Embry, we tried..._

_Damn it! She went off?_

_Yeah, took a dive to the sea. She just disappeared._

_I should have killed her when I had the chance! I should have ripped her throat, that fucking red-haired leech..._

I kept on ranting, and the pack allowed me, but by the time I had exhausted all the vile words in the dictionary to describe my feelings towards the vampire, the pack had exhausted their remaining patience too. I wanted to start running, for whatever reason it should be.

_I won't stop you,_ Sam started.

_Saammm, what are you doing? Make him stay. I miss you Em!_

_Miss you too, Jake. _

_Why don't you stay?_

I didn't answer. What would I say?

Sam commiserated. _Embry, you have the choice to do what you think is best. But I think you ought to know what I told Leah, and what I did not._

_Please, Sam, spare me the agony._

_Are you sure?_

_Certain._

He let me go then; I was glad he did, because though I had reached north by dawn, and had gained enough sleep to start my exile once more, by midday Seth had intruded into my mind with a very loud, clearly urgent thought. I stopped running and assessed my direction in case I needed to run back to La Push.

_Embry! S.O.S.! _

_Please tell me this has nothing to do with Leah._ I started sprinting back to the rez. _What happened, Seth? Is Leah okay?_

_No! I mean, yes! Urgh, whatever...Leah's fine! Where the hell are you? Get back here!_

_What on earth happened? _I saw Jacob and I saw Quil, but there was something off about the way my best friends were trying to kill each other. They looked _serious._

_Woah, are you munching on a rabbit?_

_SETH!_

_Oh, sorry Embry. But seriously, Em? A rabbit? Right, fine. Sorry. Uh, how quick can you run back? Jake and Quil are having a fight!_

Well, that explained it, though not clear enough as I would have liked._ FIGHT? What fight? _Jake and Quil fought a lot, or used to fight a lot if I took recent events into account.

_A FIGHT! A REAL fight! Quil cornered Jacob this morning and you know how he is when he gets upset...Quil sort of yelled at Jake and demanded an explanation and everything. Then Jacob got upset too and yelled back and somehow you get dragged into the equation and they both blame each other why you left and...now they're rolling around at the parking lot trying to pull each other's hair off!_

Seth flashed a picture of Jacob and Quil trying to grab each other's neck, both snarling at each other, and surprisingly, calling my name. Seth winced. _I don't think anyone wants to break up the fight._

_Where the hell are the teachers?_

_Scared. Dude, we have two werewolves fighting in the middle of the school ground! Well technically Quil isn't yet, but what if he phases? Or what if Jacob loses control? Everyone's there! Come NOW!_

_How about Sam? Jared? Paul?_

_They're tracking the leech!_

_Urgh! Why does it have to be ME?_

Despite my whines, twenty minutes later, I marched panting into the school's parking lot. I heard a collective whisper of my name from the throng of nosybodies that surrounded the area, and a finger or two pointing at my direction to those who just didn't get it. Half the school's windows had heads poking through it, and most of them were either worried that Jake or Quil might die, or excited that Jake or Quil might die.

The teachers that witnessed the brawl were petrified. Apparently, both my best friends looked too livid to be messed with. No one dared touch them; some of the brave ones jeered or cheered. Seth maintained his wolf form, probably capturing whatever happened for Sam to see.

They didn't look too bad when I reached them, but the whole madness reached me and stayed there. The crowd, which had surrounded them parted to let me through. My fists were clenched and for once, I was more than ready to punch Jacob Black and Quil Ateara, including anyone who would get in the way of that.

They weren't exactly brawling when I found them. Both were sprawled on the ground, panting like they just wrestled a bull. Jacob was staring daggers at Quil, and I was certain Quil's glare meant he too was planning Jacob's demise. Their eyes swivelled to me when I entered the scene.

Quil spoke first. "Speak of the devil and the devil shall come."

I pulled him up roughly. "This devil won't have come if both of you were smart enough to think twice before wrestling each other and starting a brawl in the middle of the school ground, idiots."

"Since when did you start caring, Embry?"

I could pin-point every hurt Quil showered in those words. It hurt like being in the middle of a hailstorm, naked. I didn't answer Quil; I chose to stride towards Jacob to pull him up too. He didn't budge as I held him by the collar. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I lowered my voice. "You know you can't lose control."

"He started it!" Jacob hissed.

"You know Quil can't keep his mouth shut. You should have known better than start a fight, Jacob. You should have avoided him!"

"How do you suggest I avoid him when he's suddenly hovering above me trying to knock me out?"

I shook him, hard. "And what? You _defended_ yourself, Jake?"

"He attacked me! He was the one who crept up to me and shrieked his lungs out! Why should I get the blame?"

"Ah," I stared at Quil's bruises. "So you thought a boxing match might do the trick, huh, Jacob? What is it in being _careful _do you find difficult to understand?"

Quil Ateara wasn't the type who usually ignored being ignored, so he stepped in and broke us apart. A feat for someone who was still human. But he's _Quil_, so no surprise there. "Careful? Why do you need to be careful? What's going on? What is it that you can't tell me, you two? I'm _Quil_, guys. I'm your friend."

He reminded me of Leah, and I knew then how difficult it was for Quil to not only be in the dark, but to know that he knew nothing when there was clearly something odd happening around him. I knew him well enough to know that his heart was breaking right now. It pained me to see my best friend look so hopeless, but Sam had orders to shut our mouths, so Jake and I could only look at each other and sigh.

"Sorry, Quil," we chorused.

We couldn't even hug him. Reluctantly, we turned our backs and walked away, leaving Quil to watch as we abandoned him again. Every head in the crowd followed our movements with curiority, some even anger. I was used to those looks, but not how Quil looked--completely heartbroken and alone. It got to me, and it _hurt_.

Jacob had started trembling. From the way he held his jaw tight I knew he wouldn't make it if he didn't run. I pushed him towards the edge of the woods as Quil suddenly decided that he would follow us. Jake sprinted to cover, and then I heard a soft howl that resembled a whimper.

I turned back to Quil as he called for Jake. "Embry," he mumbled. "Please. I don't know what you guys are up to. It's scaring me."

_I can't do this. _

I started to drift away from him, following in Jacob's footsteps. Quil quickly stepped forward, as if trying to hold on to me. I was supposed to turn my whip my head away when I noticed someone parting the crowd and running behind Quil.

It was probably my nose who got the hunch, quicker than my eyes. It was one of those transitions; now that my senses were much enhanced, I tended to depend more on my smell. The wind was wafting against my face freely, and it took only a second to fill my nose with the familiar exotic lemony scent that was so _Leah._

She looked determined, and a little impish.

I didn't know if I was to be alarmed that she was dashing madly to our direction, or be happy that she was. All I knew was that every stride of her legs brought her closer to me. I had a brief recollection of yesterday; how she ran to me after my fight with Victoria, how she slipped into my arms, and how her own flew out to rest around me. I had one short second of making myself believe it was happening _again_, and then everything was suddenly less important. Every thought, every concern, every notion around me faded into oblivion at once, except for one.

_She kissed me. _

I couldn't recall how it started, try as I may. I saw her running, saw the mischievious expression of her face, and felt her within my grasp too. I could well have been that jolt of electricity that capsulated my entire being that at the touch of her lips that wiped out any memories which did not play any part in kissing her back.

Her lips were warm against mine, and very soft.

I had dreamt of kisses before; back when I would be happy whoever gave it to me as long as it was a girl, and more recently when I dreamt of having Leah's lips locked with mine. But now that my lips were moving in their own accord it surpassed my every dream. Her hands were on my nape, doing little things I hardly paid attention to; her head was tilted upwards to meet my own that was bowing down to meet hers. My hand had its own mind and trailed the length of her back to settle on her waist, pulling her as close to me as was physically possible. She breathed in to me, almost gasping, and I could feel her smile as I found myself being dragged into paradise with every move of her lips.

I felt irrevocably lost, unaware of anything other than the way it felt to be kissing her. The way she tasted, the way she smelled, the general sensation of the way it felt as though we were melting into each other. Fluttering butterflies had conquered my stomach, as had electricity overtaken my body. I didn't know if it was brief or if it lasted an eternity, but Leah _kissed_ me, that I knew. I knew too, that words failed me, and will continue failing me, if Leah insisted on biting my tingling lips.

Our lips parted ever so slowly, as if letting go was never an option. Her lips gave a slight quiver before completely pulling away, leaving me to lean forward in its chase. I felt her rest her forehead on mine, our noses tickling each other's. I refused to open my eyes in case everything was merely a fragment of my imagination; but Leah's lips touched mine again, reminding me that this was no day dream of mine. Leah started playing with the trail of hair on my nape as I slid my eyes open to gaze into her own. Immediately, I was lost in its meaning they held there.

She said only one word.

"Stay."

_Hell, I'd be damned if I didn't._

_

* * *

**A/N:** _Embry is happy. Ha. Reviews, please!


	13. Leah Clearwater: Peripeteia

**A/N: **_Thirteenth_ chapter. I give you...SMUT. Try not to cough up cheeseballs.

* * *

XIII.

If you lived in La Push, and if one day the President of America resigned in an explosive controversy, you were damn well lucky to hear the news and gape at the surprise within three days. It's like the bottom of the Grand Canyon; La Push was always last to hear the news, despite the fact that in the twenty-first century messaging was supposed to be instantaneous. But news within the bottom of the Grand Canyon itself could not be more different. If you lived in La Push and were unlucky enough to get yourself trapped in an empty pit on a dark rainy night, you might still consider yourself lucky if your Biology teacher didn't ask you the following Monday whether your ankle still hurt or not. The usually laid-back reservation sprang into frenzy whenever something out of the ordinary happened.

Quileutes were said to be people of dignity, yes, but every single one of them turned into gossip-deprived obsessive maniacs whenever you anyone started a sentence with _'Did you know...?'_. It's scary, and it got worse with more controversial gossips.

_Yeah_. Controversial gossips like Leah Clearwater kissing Embry Call in front of the whole of La Push High School's student body.

I was surprised, embarrassed, and downright _giddy_. If I were a werewolf, like the man I was currently dying to make-out with, my fur would have bristled with electricity. A tingly current spread like wildfire to the tips of my fingers, which were toying with the trail of vanishing hair on Embry's nape. I was aware of every flimsy detail that I could take notice--that his nape was so _soft_, that his hands were just about the perfect size, capable of being mighty and delicate at the same time, that all that was needed for our lips to meet was for me to tiptoe or him to bow, and that his lips were one of the best things God could have created.

I couldn't remember exactly how I ended up pouncing on the poor lad, though the why part was more than obvious. I did recall walking out of the school canteen to steer clear of my line of thought when my eyes landed on the one person I wanted to rid my mind of. He was striding away from Quil Ateara, towards the dense woods, shoulders slumped as if ashamed. I knew at once he was bailing, like he did yesterday and many days before, and if there was one thing I would do it would have to be to stop him from bailing on Quil, or on me. Or at least that was what I intended. My twisted mind made me run, hook myself on him and stick my tongue down his throat.

It was shameful, really. I would have cringed if I was an audience, gag somewhere or suffer a dairy overload. I would have been ashamed, except that he approved_. With passion._

Kissing Embry was addictive; the moment I pulled away, there was nothing I wanted to do more than pull him back to me. Only the hum of talk around us and Quil stomping his foot in spectacular irritation got me out of delirium that involved being all over Embry. Ateara stomped once more, in the same way an enraged bull would do so before charging. I found it slightly amusing, if not embarassing, because he was glowering mightily at me as if I usurped something he felt he owned. I called it jealously, but he could charge at me for all I cared, because Embry clearly chose me over him.

I giggled, not least because I spied Embry inching closer to my lips and Quil moving his own lips to curse me. Embry heard, his werewolf senses to blame, and stopped trying to kiss me to growl at his best friend. I was a little too giddy to notice that Quil was growling back, shaking exactly the way Seth did when he first changed. _Phased_, Sam called it, wasn't it?

The eerie sense of responsibility that I was about to be the reason for yet another werewolf escaped me. Mr Clarke had suddenly blasted his way through the throng of whispering gossip maniacs pretending to be students and started bellowing to get us to his office, where detention was waiting. Quil eyed us as if expecting us to rid him of responsibility, but huffed and led the way himself. Embry sighed and regretfully stepped away, grinning. I knew he was pleased with himself, the smug werewolf.

I ignored the way his eyes sparkled, no matter how cute he looked. He could not find the words, it seemed, because he just stared, and stared, and _stared _and had I not known better I would have said there was nothing or no one else those eyes could see. There was something there, in his stare, not so much accusing, but more impassioned and slightly lovesick. I was not much of a patient person, especially not with his adoring stares, so when the feeling of self consciousness started to creep in, I hissed. "Embry, _stop_ the hell staring at me."

His grin widened, mimicking that of a man whose life was just extended, except that he was cuter. "Thank you," he murmured, closing his eyes and stepping nearer. He inhaled deeply and then smiled, relishing in whatever sweetness the air brought. "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

He only raised his eyebrows, which was enough of an explanation. I cringed, trying to compose myself while I remembered how good his lips felt against mine. I cleared my throat too, and looked away from his warm gaze. "_Right_. Don't you look so smug."

"Do I look smug?"

"_Very._"

He chuckled, shaking his head lightly so that his dishevelled hair, perhaps tousled by my wandering hands, basked in the rare sunlight. "Can you say it again?"

_"_I'm sure you don't need to hear it twice," I grumbled.

"So it's true then, that you said it?"

_Yes, yes. I want you to stay, damn it. Happy now? _I tried to keep my face straight. "Shut up, Embry."

I sounded more affectionate that I thought.

The buzzing around us interrupted our conversation, which was certainly a good omen; Embry had inched so close I had to restrain myself from tiptoeing to reach him. A loud yell calling our respective names, mine with distinctly more agitation, rang above the whispers. A few faces in the crowd frowned while I followed Ateara's footsteps to Mr. Clarke's miniature headquarter. Embry skipped beside me, touching his lips as though they were tingling. I couldn't blame him; mine were on _fire_.

There is no preventing from hearing the muffled gossip that erupted with my indecent behaviour now. Embry scowled, throwing each student with a moving mouth a seething look of warning. They reciprocated with continuous prattling, with Embry's glares fueling the fire. Slowly, the words drifted clearer.

_"Did she just _kiss_ him?" _A voice with no matching face sounded appalled.

_"Leah Clearwater? You have got to be kidding me."_

There was a giggle or two._ "Damn, she is lucky!"_

_"No,_ He_ is lucky."_

_"Nah, that's Leah Clearwater," _a know-it-all said._ "He's doomed."_

_"Whoops! Congratulations, Embry!"_

_"I don't think it'll last. Three weeks, tops," _another predicted.

I grimaced this time, wincing as we continued marching. Perhaps Embry noticed, because he leaned in and breathed into my ear to distract me. His labour was fruitful, if not potent. I shivered lightly, his warm breath a contrast to the frosty hall. "Don't listen to them. They don't know anything."

_Neither do you_, I wanted to say. _Do you know I'm about to pin you down if you don't stop tickling my ears?_ I nodded to bin the thought and stalked off. Damn, when did Embry start being such a tease?I knew the answer of course, but I had to stop about him being so _macho_ or I would go insane. Who said only teenage boys had raging hormones? He hadn't met me yet.

Embry was beside me at once, reaching almost as instantly for my hand. In the absence of life in the frigid school corridor I could only dwell on his warm fingers touching my palm, tiptoeing across it, as if trying to get used to the idea of closeness. I twitched at his first touch, but it was as far as I got. I could hardly prevent myself from anything, so I swallowed my pride and let him do his bidding. And his fingers didn't stop; they traced unrecognisable patterns, weaving through my skin ever so slowly, never leaving.

Mr. Clarke was waiting for us impatiently by his door, tapping his foot all over the place. He snapped at us while we walked through calmly, demanding that we sit down and do _nothing_ while he finished yelling his insides at Ateara.

Mr. Clarke was fuming, Quil was glowering, and Embry continued doing his little things with my hands. My attention drifted slowly, latching on to the window behind Mr. Clarke, where someone was clearly trying to catch my attention.

Embry and I realised it at the same time. Our contact broke, and I shifted slightly in my seat, guilty. Even the foggy windows failed to veil my brother's anger. I was slightly concerned that he was half-naked, but what was really odd was the fact that Seth was raising his fists threateningly at Embry and daring to burst through the windows, while mouthing what was obviously the limited foul words he knew. I shrugged, just in time as Jacob appeared behind Seth and with a soft smile, pulled my brother away, while he kicked and screamed and clamoured to free himself.

A thunder inside the room made me forget about Seth's tantrum. "HOW MANY MORE TIMES DO I HAVE TO _ENDURE_ TELLING YOU OFF?"

Embry pouted at Mr. Clarke. "How many times do we have to endure _you_?"

"Kissing in the courtyard? _Kissing_?"

"Why, you jealous?"

"Have you no shame?" he bellowed. I felt it was directed at me. Where indecency was concerned, Leah Clearwater was a pioneer.

"Who told you to watch?" I snidely commented. Embry supressed a laugh. Besides us, Quil gave him a mortified look, not forgetting to toss me a hostile glance afterwards. I wanted to strangle him. _So? I kissed your best friend. Get over it, you wimp._

Mr. Clarke turned his back on us and crawled back to his seat, problematic. "Always you two. Is it a thirst for trouble you have? Or do you simply enjoy the attention?"

"I don't think we enjoy attention from you, sir."

"Watch your mouth, Clearwater. I am at lost. I have no idea how to proceed with you anymore. You two _never_ learn. Breaking school rules, smashing library bookshelves, kissing in front of the whole school...you're a magnet for touble you are, or trouble itself resides in you two!"

"That's Bella Swan," Embry snorted.

Mr. Clarke was a bit deaf, you see, so he didn't caught on Embry's words, except the last one. "Swan?" he roared. "_Swan? _I don't have time for animal jokes, Mr. Call!"

Embry snickered, undaunted, and whispered to Quil. "Jacob will murder him."

Quil didn't show his teeth at all. He was busy scowling at me to take note that Embry actually cracked a joke. I was busy glaring back too, or smirking back, trying to figure out which was annoying Quil more. Mr. Clarke stormed what remained of his ass for the rest of the sunny afternoon, and by the time he had finished threatening us with all the school's detentions and punishments Quil Ateara was just about to snore and Embry and I were simply nodding to whatever resolution he deemed fit.

When he finally culminated his ceremonious rites, Embry looked like he had just woken up from an out-of-body trance. He swiftly turned to our grumpy headteacher and tilted his head, questioning. "That's it? No detention for a month or locking us in the broom closet?"

"To hell with locking you and Miss Clearwater in the broom closet, Mr. Call."

He slammed the door in Quil and Embry's dumbstruck faces as Ateara turned to his best friend, ignoring my existence. _The guy hates me_. "What did he say our punishment was?"

"Informing the 'rents?"

Quil shrugged. "Not bad, I guess. I gave them Grandpa's number so I'm sure Mr. Clarke will lose patience after repeating himself fifteen times."

"I gave them Jacob's number," Embry boasted. "I'll just tell Jake to watch over the phone and slam it down when he calls."

I felt like a loser on legs. I actually gave my parent's number, though that was because I was overly confident that even as I reigned as La Push's most notorius deliquent I would never _ever_ be caught red handed. Apparently, I hadn't foreseen that I was going to get all kissy-kissy with Embry and get myself entangled with the catching net.

I noticed how the momentary smile that adorned Quil's face vanished suddenly. Embry had turned back to me and had slipped his hands on my waist before I knew what had witnessed every action with scorn, his frown a perfect rendition of Old Quil's. He shifted his stance from relaxed to cautious, very uneasy. "What do you think you're doing, Embry?"

"What the hell is your problem, _Quil_?"

I knew why Embry sounded so anxious. Quil started shaking violently that I noticed Embry moved slightly, keeping me behind him while he took the protective stand. Quil pointed at me over his shoulder. "Do you know who _she_ is? Don't get yourself entangled with Leah Clearwater, that's _Leah Clearwater!_"

Embry returned a growl that was too serious to ignore. "Mind your own business, Quil."

"But Embry, you'll--"

He bared his teeth this time. The rumble in his chest was more prominent, and if Quil still could not take hint, I did not know how else to make it clear that Embry is nowhere near kidding. "I _said _mind your own business."

Quil gave us a final look of outrage before bailing, scurrying along the corridor and into the sunshine. Embry sighed after him, and then with no second yet to breathe, a howl suddenly echoed from the forest. Our heads snapped in attention, while Embry's lips formed a thin line. "That's Jacob."

_What about Jacob? _"What's he howling his snout away for?"

"I don't know. It sounds like an emergency."

"He's calling you?" I confirmed.

He nodded, waiting for permission. When I did not meet his deadline for either telling him to go deal with his wolfy issues or stay and make out with me, he added, "Do you want me to go?"

_No_. "If Jacob Black wants to play fetch with you, go."

"Do you really want me to go?" he asked again, this time declining his head so our noses touched. His breath on my lips made my stomach flutter. His gaze was intense, and all I was able to do was gulp. Shameful.

"Should I go, Leah? Or should I stay? You're not answering me."

I was trying hard not to think that it was an open invite to hiding in the nearest empty room and cuddle, kiss, or snuggle, whichever applied. "Uh huh?"

However irresolute I sounded, Embry did a slow whirl around and just as slowly walked away, deliberately making me perceive that me, alone in the deserted corridor, without his warmth was a discovery I did not intend to realise. He was almost at the end of the corridor when my words reached his sensitive ears.

"Stay," I half-pleaded, half-demanded. It was the word of the day.

Embry strode back, each step more swiftly taken than the other. I could see his exhilaration as it washed over his face, and the immeasurable happiness that followed. He lowered his head infinitismally and kissed my nose, his lips all crunched up to do the task. I gave an involuntary grunt of disapproval._ My lips are an inch below, honey. _His hands tidied my hair and inclined my head so any succeeding trail of thoughts then vanished.

"If you think I can stay away from you for another second, Leah Clearwater, you can keep imagining."

He gave me a smile and, at almost a snail's pace, bent closer. I pursed my lips and spoke before his reached mine, regretting doing so almost immediately. "Kissing you once doesn't mean I'm kissing you twice."

Undeterred, he inched his lips closer still, so close I could feel its warmth. He kept still while I continued expecting its tenderness, and then lightly chuckled, sending wafts of warm summery breaths into my mouth. "_Reaally_, Leah? Then why are your hands behind my neck? I assume that has nothing to do with your lips so close to mine?"

I tilted my head and closed my eyes, so I could barely feel his lips. I thought I was teasing, but I hardly managed the stillness as he breathed in me again. "No connection whatsoever. A guy can dream, Embry."

"Go on," he teased. "I dare you not to."

His fingers held my chin and raised them a little higher. I could almost feel his lips touching mine. Almost. This would not be a battle to be lost by Leah Clearwater, although my resolve was going, going, gone. I sounded stubborn when I spoke, like someone who knows they are a lost cause but are proud enough to argue otherwise. "I won't kiss you," I whispered, my pretense betrayed by the uncertainty muddled with my words. "I won't kiss you."

"Hmm...Pity I'm almost expectant..."

"Too much confidence..." I barely let out. "...is bad."

He disregarded this, and shifted his hands so they cradled my face. "It happens when you start kissing me without warning..."

"I am not kissing you again," I said inaudibly, which was a lie. Of course it was a big fat lie; I could barely keep my legs upright, and if I wasn't leaning on Embry I would end up like a glob of giddy jell-o on the floor.

"Don't then," he said finally, pulling away. The instant the warmth of his lips vanished, I leaned further in pursuit. He must have some supernatural grip on himself because whatever restraint he possessed I certainly did not. He managed a soft giggle before my tolerance ran out, completely swept away by his breath. I grabbed his hair and pulled him to me, and he could think whatever he wanted of it but I was going to kiss him whether he liked it or not.

I suspected he liked it. He kissed me slowly, softly, as if letting his sentiments control the way his lips moved, rather than his hormones. I permitted myself to revel at the tenderness, to drop my guard and relish the moment like Embry clearly did. I could not only taste him; I could feel him everywhere. I was surprised Embry's lips did not wander beyond mine. He lingered there, exploring gently. There was a jolt in my stomach when I felt him probe deeper; I gasped and pulled away.

Embry looked stunned and upset. "S--sorry," he stuttered. "I--I'm sor--I'm sorry, I lost control, I shoul--"

"Lose as much control as you want," I urged. "And shut up."

I captured his lips again, our breaths swirling, hands wandering, heart hammering wildly in our respective chests. Embry's hands landed on my hips, but hesitated like a gentleman. Mind you, he kissed like a gentleman. A passionate, werewolf gentleman.

"I can get used to this," he gasped. "I lo--"

An angry march erupting at the end of the corridor cut his words short. Seth was striding mightily towards us, his little nose flaring. "_Eeeww_ Embry!" he wailed. "Stop touching my sister! Hands _off_ her hips! Eeeww, Leah what the...hands off his..._eeeww_!"

I stepped away from Embry to glower at my sulking brother. "Last time I checked, you're my _little_ brother. So quit poking your snout in my business, Seth. Go chase your tail outside or something."

"Urgh Leah, he was undressing you! Right in the corridor too!"

I rolled my eyes. "Undressing? Great God, Seth, d'you have a fever?"

"Why are you kissing him?" he pestered on. "He had a rabbit for lunch!"

_Yeah, my brother is an aspiring animal rights activist. Pun intended._ "And your point is?"

"It wasn't cooked!" Seth cried. "He was eating it raw when he was a wolf, and he killed it too!"

I rounded to glare at Embry, who mouthed a soft apology. My hands automatically flew to cover my mouth though nothing rabbit-y lingered on my tongue. Seth turned his attention on Embry, and together they discoursed, my brother a little less pleased.

It was at this point that it became distinctly clear why I had spent the day thinking about Embry afterall. Why he had been all over my mind from before I went to sleep until I regained consciousness in my dreams, and from the moment I woke up until I blasted that flask in chemistry. He was limping, as he had done so yesterday, and I shuddered to think who the culprit was.

I blamed him. He could not run away just like that, scuttling away as though there was nothing he wished more than isolate himself. He could not leave me worried sick about whether or not he was going to bleed to death in the cold of the night or let me wander about in great agitation for Seth to bark that he was going to perish in his own sadness because I pushed him away, or leave me with almost a nervous breakdown when Paul decided it was funny to tell me that a mutilated body of a wolf (told me it was spotted grey too) was found at the foot of the mountains.

I debated whether it was worth risking my pride to scold him, but scolding him sounded like the best thing to do. I broke their little meeting and forcibly wedged myself between their warm bodies.

"Sorry to break your little cuddling, boys, but Embry--" I faced him sternly. "You have been mangled by a vampire and I don't take lacerated werewolves for a boyfriend."

Embry's face was full of grins--he was glowing. His eyes were dancing, his lips massively stretched, and nose twitching with thrill. He looked so happy it was almost funny. "Boyfriend?" he repeated. "Aahhh, this is surreal." He gazed at me tentatively, before breaking into a bigger smile. "You like me?"

"I hate you," Seth mumbled.

We both ignored him. "Not really," I told Embry. "I just enjoy kissing random guys, and you're today's lucky pick."

He was gobsmacked.

I rolled my eyes at his reaction and then tiptoed to kiss him lightly, merely to prove a point. I slung my hands around his neck and kept it there. "You like me?" he repeated. He could not go far beyond the question.

"You're an idiot," I teased, reaching for his nape. "For not knowing."

"Urgh this should be illegal. Get a room!"

"We will, Seth," I winked.

"_LEAH!_"

"Oh sod off sissy. Go away and do your homework or I'm ratting you out"

"I'm ratting _you_ out," Seth warned. "I'll tell mum and dad you and Embry are making out like rabbits in the school corridor. Ha!"

"Dad likes Embry," I shrugged.

Seth scowled, defeated. "How come you get to make out with him while I always have to do my homework? You're being unfair, Leah!" Mostly, he sounded as though he was asking me to _share_ Embry. Seth knew it was wrongly phrased, and I wasn't going to let him forget that. He knew that part too, so he had begun sulking before I even opened my mouth.

"I know you have issues, Seth, but let me clear things out for you, okay? One, you don't get to make out with Embry because you just do not. Two, you don't get to make out with anyone because you don't have a girlfriend. Three, if you have problems with either of that, there's always Old Quil to talk to. I wish you luck, bro."

"You're cruel!" Seth barked, before running away to disappear outside, pretending to scratch his eyes. I guffawed. How could I ever live without the satisfaction of harrassing my baby brother?

Embry was still in his own little world when I pivoted back. He blinked rather unsurely when I grabbed his attention, as he usually did whenever he was confused, and then squinted his eyes to ask. "You liked me? Even before? And you still like me, now?"

"I kissed you," I reminded him. "In public, in front of an awful lot of students _and_ teachers, all of which have uncontrollable big mouths."

"So you like me?"

"Tell me, Embry, what do you want me to say to satisfy that little brain of yours? _I'm crushing on you_?"

"Are you?" he blinked again.

I shook my head. "Get out of your little stupor, Embry Call. You're in a daze."

"Yes," he said, all dreamy-like. "Maybe I am. That is beside the point, however. Do you like me?"

"Well what do you think?"

He kissed me softly again.

"I think you do." A pause, a great grin, and then a kiss on the forehead. "Shall we go home?"

_Home. _It reminded me of a certain annoying someone who I was supposed to go _home_ with today. I had been much too glued to a web of werewolves and vampires and Embry Call these past fortnight that I had wanted a strong digression, something that could annoy the hell out of me and hence make me forget all the sticky, tangled strings of everything supernatural. For once, God granted my wish and gave me living hell.

Enter, Patrick Ricks.

I guessed I would not have to put up with him much longer now, seeing that Embry was clasping my hand as though afraid I'd float away. Outside of the deserted corridors, the sun stung our eyes, hushed murmurs met our ears and wild stares followed our trail. I caught sight of one particular Jessica Spencer scowling more than the others combined; personally offended and mortally angered by the way I snatched the object of her obssession. Sadly for her, I couldn't bear myself to care.

At the other end of the parking lot was the living hell. The gleaming red car told me Patrick was still into my chaffeur business, but right now I preferred a wolf ride.

I felt Embry brace himself with confidence as the door of the car slammed, with Patrick striding out angrily, his eyes set on our entwined hands. He jumped on the chance to exhibit his numerous pair of sunglasses, though the one he wore, a deep reflective black, was primarily to conceal a black eye Embry gave him yesterday. Dust swivelled where his feet pounded against the soil, but not long after he started his assault, Jared overtook him.

Poor little Patrick's ego was wounded. He couldn't quite comprehend how Jared could move so quick; He stood baffled, between the car and us, cross.

When Jared reached us, he was hesitant. I had never quite seen him look so weary. His shoulders were not in their usual manly stance; it was physically translating a heavy burden that Embry immediately understood. He looked like the bearer of a horrid news, and reluctantly so.

He gave me a fleeting glance, as if conscious that if he lingered more I would be able to glimpse a secret he did not want known. He was biting his lips as though preventing the words from spilling out, but in his eyes I saw his dread. Embry's hand trembled in mine as Jared eyed him, and I was sure he understood whatever Jared said with those knowing looks. Slowly, I watched as Embry's posture conformed to his--resigned.

The connection that they shared made me feel like an intruder. So when Jared finally spoke, I was surprised he addressed me.

"Leah," Jared began. "Your dad..."

* * *

**A/N:** I toiled for this, so please review! I hope you didn't cringe much because I find it soo cheesy, but I thought Embry should get some because he'd been so repressed, the poor guy. Just a question, who brings your Embry to life?


	14. Lord have mercy on Quil Ateara

**A/N:** Apologies, apologies! School, and author's block contributed to the delay, and I honestly didn't know how to write about Harry's death. I hope it didn't suck as bad. Do R/R! :) PS. My dearest **Lizzie**, thank you for always reminding me to update and I'm terribly sorry for not writing quicker.

* * *

XIV.

Harry Clearwater's death devastated me, as much as it devastated Leah. The tribal council almost suffered stroke at the news, and the Clearwaters were much too inconsolable to keep their breathing normal. The pack was left blind, abandoned by Harry's warmth and guidance, and Sam was personally shattered. To add to all the devastation, Bella left to save her suicidal ex-boyfriend and Jacob was well, devastated.

If I could prevent Jared from delivering the news I would have stuffed the words back in his mouth; In fact, if I could have prevented Harry from his heart attack, to replace his weak heart with my stronger one, I would have volunteered so, if that meant Leah was spared from all the pain and had her father back. I saw her crumble with my very eyes--the tears she fought so hard to contain, the scream she bit back, the pain that overwhelmed her--I felt it, and though I held her in my arms the pain remained there.

We drove straight to the hospital, where Sue met her daughter at the entrance. Leah flew to her and Sue took her in her embrace, trying to prevent herself from breaking down in front of her children. She managed, up until Seth scooted to their side. And once Seth was in her arms too, the tears flowed like uncontrollable streams. I stood in solemn reverie with the pack, avoiding each other's eyes as though it was a symbol of respect to the late Elder.

Once we were ushered inside, Sam whispered to me. "I called for you. Where were you?"

_Making out?_ I shrugged guiltily. "With Leah. We were at school. Jake and Quil got into a brawl and I was dragged along. We were in the headteacher's office."

"Yeah, making out." Sam was grim, his voice hoarse. He saw me frown and said, "I saw it in Seth's mind. Harry was on his death bed and you were what, kissing his daughter all over the place?"

"I wasn't kissing her _all over the place, _Sam, don't be stupid. Leah told me to stay. There was no way I wasn't going to, if she said that. Besides, how could I have precedented it was this kind of emergency? Seth didn't exactly look bereaved."

We followed the Clearwaters to the outside of Harry's room, where Billy and Charlie stood guard, gravely distressed. We all sat down at the varnished wood bench beside the door. "I couldn't tell Seth," Sam sighed. "We had to tell him we were after the leech and ask him to phase and find you while we rushed to the hospital. I couldn't tell Leah either. Jared had to take that burden."

Jared, who was within earshot, heard us and scowled.

Jacob shifted closer to us then, the look on his face almost as dark as the Clearwater's. He looked too upset. "You said you were staying, Embry? Permanently now? No more running away on Leah's command or pretending to be an animal?" He was being sarcastic.

I nodded. Satisfied, Jake decided to sit on the floor and dwell in his misery, occassionally sighing Bella's name and shaking his head. Leah and Seth were ushered inside Harry's room, while most of us crowded outside. I reluctantly listened to Sam. "--Paul is checking the borders as we speak; Jake said one of the Cullens have returned. I retracted the perimeters, just in case. I'm glad you're back. If the Cullens decide to return there may be more transformations and we need to reinforce the border. We can discuss that after...after things settle. They need us now, so we'll have two at the borders at a time while the rest help with...with things..."

It was then I remembered what Jacob must have been feeling with Bella betraying him. I clapped him on the back and told him I was sorry, and Jake nodded, switching to cussing the suicidal vampire (who knew?) rather than mourning Bella. Beside us, Charlie and Billy began comforting Sue, although she was in a much better state than either of them. Billy was shaking horrendously, his wheelchair rattling against everything it touched; Charlie was quivering too; I could see each hair in his moustache tremble with everything else, his gun included.

It took one second for me to note these things, but it was time enough for Leah and Seth to hurry out of the room in each other's arms, and to break free from each other's into, for Seth, Jacob, and for Leah, Sam. The grief seeing her sob mutely into Sam's chest overrode any other emotions, but I was steadily confused. I wanted _me_ to ease her pain, and my mind had begun wondering why she hadn't run to _me_. I couldn't be so selfish and think only of myself either, so I let Jared hover behind me, weary that I might start to run away, and said nothing.

And then before Sam could utter words of comfort--and I knew he had a long list especially for Leah--she was out of his arms and into my own. A soft thud and her hands had slung themselves behind my neck, her face somewhere close to mine. _Hellelujah! I love you God. _

The sheer comfort of her in my arms, whether she tore herself away from Sam or not, was like seeing light after a thousand years in darkness. There was part pain seeing her like this, but there was love too, as she sought comfort in _me_.

"I'm here," I whispered comfortingly. "Cry as much as you want. I'm here. I won't leave."

And then I sat her on my own lap, without as much fret from Seth as was from Sue, and let her sob.

And sob she did. There was a brief interruption where I had to have my ankle mended--Seth took my place--, after which Leah whimpered back to me. There was something utterly painful watching she who seldom cried sob with passion. If hearts did break, I knew hers was breaking right now, and though I wanted to run into Harry's room and shake him to life, there was nothing in my power I could do to wake the dead, supernatural I may be.

By the time we had to leave, if I had been an ordinary human, my legs would have been numb. My shoulder, where her head had nestled the whole time, was wet from her tears. It was dark outside when we shuffled out, and darker still when we reached the Clearwater's. There was a brief pause when Sue reached the front porch. I heard her take a deep breath and brace herself for a house without her husband. Leah and Seth did the same, and once I got inside, I knew why.

Sam told me it happened around noon; but the state of the house could have told me more. I knew by the way the table was left unattended that it must have happened when they were having lunch. A broken glass lay dangerously on the floor--it must have been in Harry's hand--, the chair that was his had been toppled over--perhaps that happened when Sue clamoured to help him--, and between the living room and the door was a pair of Harry's old slippers--it slipped off, I was sure.

Sue took Harry's slippers with trembling hands, stared at its worn out state, and walked back to the kitchen. While the rest of the pack followed her, Leah sat on the couch, silent.

There wasn't much I could do but sit beside her and offer myself to be whatever she needed--a tissue, a pillow, a good boyfriend (_I think (and hope) we're official (please!)_). She grew tired eventually, and fell asleep on my lap. I gazed at her tear stricken face a good few minutes before I my urges decided to notice that her breath was far too ticklish on my waist. I sighed and tucked Leah in a blanket I found in Seth's room, before taking the chair opposite to hers as a good place to mull over today.

I wanted to tell her just how much she makes every waking moment a perfection. That every breath she took was the grace by which I took mine. That every heave of her chest, no matter how shallow or how deep, was my constant security. That nothing could be more perfect or beautiful than her, tucked neatly under Seth's patchy blanket. It was almost physically painful reigning the temptation in; still, I resisted the urge to extend my hand and touch her, dwelling on the single thought that had cruelly dominated my mind since that tender moment when our lips met.

I could hurt her. I would die before I could begin to comprehend hurting her, but Sam hurt Emily, didn't he? He lost it for just a fraction of a second and then Emily was hurt. I couldn't risk that.

Easier said than done. There was Leah, the imprint whom I was irrevocably insane about, kissing me when I least expected it, completely unaware that making a werewolf giddy could risk that werewolf exploding into his wolf self, something big and hairy that she might not like. Kissing me as though that in itself would not get me excited, as if her presence in its own right didn't blow me away. And I did not exactly control myself either, though it seemed self-explanatory why.

There were a string of carefully selected, partially masochistic thoughts running a marathon in my mind, intent to perhaps irritate me. What if I got carried away? What if I--God forbid--lost it, the way Sam did? It was a damn good thing Seth stomped in to interrupt our stolen moment. Calling him a stupid lanky rascal for shoving my supposed confession back into my mouth was an effective distraction.

I had to snap myself out of my reverie before I would descend into the wolfish pity forever connected to Sam Uley. Hurting our imprint was a thought that bordered on suicidal, and most of the time starting to think that way meant we ended up thinking how to kill ourselves. Imagine Sam.

So I let my eyes wander around Leah's exquisite features as I remembered why I couldn't help myself even if I tried. The feel of her lips, our swirling breaths, and _oh, _her tongue...

I sighed. How I wished there was a crash course for first time werewolf boyfriends, because some idiot called Embry Call wasn't very confident about this at all. Where's Quil Ateara when you needed him?

"Dunno," Jacob spoke to my ear. "Probably sneaking some twenty year old 'round Old Quil."

I jumped. "Jesus, Jake! Has anyone ever told you how creepy your senses are?" I scowled while Jacob chortled lightly. Then, thinking about it, his words suddenly made sense, so I grumbled furiously because Leah was almost twenty.

Jake was far too riled up to care. "Has anyone told you how creepy _you_ are Embry? The way you stare at Leah is totally puke inducing. I can feel something coming up right now."

Leah stirred as though she heard, then groaned before shifting uncomfortably on the couch. Jacob and I shared a look. He frowned so deeply, as if a knife had wedged a permanent crevice on his forehead. I hadn't notice that Jake looked old, until tonight. "Don't you even dare," he warned. "Paul and I were ready to die when Seth brought back pictures of you sucking each other's faces off."

"Hey, a little consideration here! That's my special moment."

"What do you want me to call it? Swapping spit scenario? Throat-tonguing tale?"

"Don't," I seethed. "Please."

He seemed to sense my displeasure, for next he said, "Fine, grumpy. Geez, I would _never_ understand imprinted wolves!"

"Leah really needs to get off that couch," I mumbled, eyeing the unnatural curve Leah's neck had to suffer on that ancient thing.

"Don't you dare bring her to her room!" Jacob ordered. "You'll get all crazed and end up all loved up. Please, if not for the pack's sanity, then for mine."

"You know, I never get how you do this mind-reading thing. We're supposed to read minds as wolves, not as humans. It's _freaky_. I have to bring her upstairs, Jake. I can't stand knowing she isn't comfortable. She can't have whiplash in the morning..."

I left him to sulk by himself and crossed the length of the living room to see Sue staring blankly at the kitchen wall. Seth was nodding off with his head on his arms, which were limp on the table. Jared was eyeing Seth with so much pity I could have sworn he wasn't thinking about Kim then. It was almost rude to intrude, and it was by luck that I did not, for the pause seemed to only be one of the many in Sam and Sue's deep conversation. The clock behind Sue noisily struck one.

I cleared my throat and asked, gesturing towards the living room. "Can I take Leah to her room, Sue? She fell asleep on the couch."

Sam narrowed his eyes, but Sue nodded. "Of course. Thank you, Embry."

Relieved, I trotted back to find Jake frowning at Leah from across the room, as though her existence offended him. He turned his eyes away when he felt my presence and grunted when I found a lose strand of Leah's hair and tucked it behind her ears. His disapproval made me feel uncomfortable.

"What is it now, Jake?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're always touching her. Always hovering above her. Always holding her hand, kissing her forehead, doing all these little touchy stuff."

"Dude, I just tucked a strand of hair."

"Still!" he whined. "You're acting so obsessed! If you're Quil, well yeah, that's okay. But you're _Embry_."

"Why, got a crush on me?"

He attempted to blind me with a pen he snatched from a nearby table. "In your dreams."

I caught the pen, twirled it around my fingers once, and flung it back to him, smirking. He caught in expertly with two fingers and mimicking me, toyed with it like he would with a screwdriver. "Why don't you go find your own imprint, Jake?" I retorted. "When you do, come back and tell me you're not obsessed about her--tell me you can help yourself from doing 'little touchy stuff' to her. Tell me, if you can."

"I don't want to imprint," he grumbled. "I love Bella. Only Bella."

"You won't be able to help it. If you imprint, it's impossible to fight. You don't even begin to think of fighting it. She becomes your thread of life, the only reason for your existence--" Jacob rolled his eyes at this part--I ignored him and continuted. "--there wouldn't be a second when you don't think of her. She's your life, your death, and everything in between."

"Exactly why I don't want to imprint. Where's the choice there? I value free will, you know that."

Turning my back to him, I bent and slipped one hand under Leah's back and another under her knee. Her perfect eyebrows met and then she was unconscious once more, tilting her face slightly to my chest. "There _won't_ be a choice, Jake. You would not want a choice. She's handed to you on a plate, sure. But you wouldn't want it any other way. You'll forget Bella."

"But Bella--I love Bella. It's the same, isn't it? You saw. I can't stop thinking about her. I can do anything for Bella. Even now."

"It's not the same. Right now, your heart belongs to Bella; it doesn't get any more than that. But when you imprint, everything belongs to her. Your heart, your mind, your soul, all your imperfections, everything. Nothing is left out. It's more compelling that anything you can ever imagine. More compelling than, say, your birth right."

He narrowed his eyes. "I fought my birth right."

We hiked towards Leah's room slowly, Jacob leading the way, clearing the path along so Leah wouldn't hit anything. He helped me open the door and hit the lights, too. Leah's room was minimalistic; her bed was tidied, though it seemed to be looked after with scorn. Her window, beside her bed, was open to gusts of wind and rain. I wasn't sure if it was cold for a human outside, but just in case, I tucked her under her own blanket and Seth's too. I closed the window afterwards, dimmed the bedside lamp and fought to limit myself to but one soft kiss on her forehead.

It seemed impossible to simply leave her there; I told Jacob this, but he was still intent about his adamant skepticism. "Jacob," I told him. "It's rare. Don't get too excited. Sshh now Leah's sleeping."

"I wasn't excited," he denied quietly. "Besides, I _know_ it won't happen to me. In fact I don't think--hey, so you don't remember Marj anymore?"

There was a surge of nostalgia at the mention of the name.A sort of happy reminiscience, though the familiarity didn't quite feel the same. I remembered, her name was Marjorie Creok, Quil's distant relative. She used to be the object of my affection after meeting her at Quil's seventh birthday party. Jake and Quil used to tease me to death after they found out (we had to write a diary for homework and they raided mine); I used to flush beetroot red whenever she was around, or start stuttering nervously when she addressed me.

"I remember," I returned. "Of course I remember Marj. Who doesn't? I wonder how she is now."

She had moved to Pennsylvania; now that I thought about her, I realised I missed her. We had grown pretty close before she left (much to my joy then), and I adored her the way Jacob adored Bella, except I wasn't so vocal about my feelings. On my left, Jacob has started giggling, like he and Quil always did whenever they had the privilege of torturing me. "Wasn't she your first kiss?"

The feeling felt so foreign it could have been felt from a previous lifetime. I vaguely remembered--though I also recalled how I used to treasure the memory--confessing to her two minutes before she had to leave, and being rewarded my first kiss in return. I was _happy_ for weeks. It annoyed the hell out of my best friends, who immediately regretted pushing for my confession. The memory faded at once, thrown aside by a more recent encounter with kissing.

"Uh yeah, Marj was. I wish she would come down and give us a visit. I really do miss her."

"She used to really hate Leah--"

_What is it with Jacob and his persistence to annoy me tonight?_

"--remember?"

I had every reason to hate Marj for it, but I was fond of her, and she had been a really good friend. Besides, I was sure she and Leah would get along well. I saw no reason why they would not--they were part of who I was, or of my love life at least. They had similarities, none of which I could quite distinguish. "Well, she should come down and visit, so I could re-introduce Leah and maybe she won't hate her anymore."

"Are you kidding me?" Jake belched. "Oh nevermind." He blinked for a second, and then gave me a smirk that was a cross between a smile of sympathy and a grin of warning. I dismissed it as one of Jacob's normal idiot face until he said, "your mum's here."

I was too surprised at his sudden announcement that I all I managed was to pray for mercy while Sam opened the door to mum. Fortunately, my mother was beyond the point of anger to her hijo único. She had a brief conversation with Sue and hugged her tight before unleashing her motherly ways on me. I froze.

"Embry!"

She, quite literally flew to my side and ensnared me in her arms, cradling my head. "You're okay!" she exclaimed, relief saturating her voice. "You're fine!"

"Mum--"

"I was _so_ worried! Where have you been? Why did you go? Oh! I had been worried sick!"

"Mum--" I choked.

"How could you do that to me? No word, no note, _nothing?_ I didn't know if you were still alive, no one tells me anything..."

So my mother showed everyone the art of suffocating a werewolf, and released me only when she realised I had turned purple. "Mum," I gasped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I can't tell..."

"Sshh. You're here now, you're well and safe," she whispered calmly. When she said, "I should take you home." there was a command in her voice that resembled Sam's, and I couldn't not decline. So she dragged me out, taking two seconds to re-send her condolences to Sue and promise her a visit the following morning. I tried to shrug away, but mum knew I only wanted to be with Leah and used it against me. Reluctantly, I had to follow her home, fill myself with her much missed home cooked meal and endure the torture of her insisting she tucked me to bed. I wanted only to pretend to be asleep, but mum began stroking my hair and grown up or not, werewolf or human, I cannot _not_ sleep when anyone did that, so not long after my resolve faltered, my consciousness did too.

***

A few days later, on a blurry Wednesday morning, I stood waiting by the Clearwaters' front porch steps, waiting for Leah to show up for school. I had demanded that Jake fix my bike and fix it damn well for I was to take Leah to school on that bike, and it better not break down.

I looked up once the door creaked, and Seth strode out, whistling. "Geez, you scared me!" he yelped. He had half his breakfast on his hand, and as I skipped my breakfast to be early this morning, I was ogling at the food. "What're you doing here so early, Embry?"

"Good morning to you too, Seth. Is Leah ready?"

He crossed his arms on his chest before revoking his actions, preferring instead to barricade the door with his arms. "I thought Leah said no fetching in the morning?"

"Oh, you're the new guard dog she's talking about?"

"I'm serious!"

"I have a surprise for her."

"What surprise?" he demanded. "You were together the _whole_ of last night!" And just when I thought he was going to pretend to dislike me again (I read his thoughts and found approval there), Seth wriggled his eyebrows and grinned sheepishly. "Will you tell me what the surprise is? I promise I won't tell."

I laughed, spying Leah creeping behind him. For a (very beautiful) human, she made no sound that would have warned her brother. While Seth continued to grin stupidly, eagerly waiting for my reply, Leah was getting ready to flick his ear. I chuckled loudly when she did.

"_Leah!_"

"Mind your own business, you little twerp."

"It's not even your business," Seth grumbled. "I'm asking Embry, not you. Stop being so nasty, Leah!"

She turned to me, effectively ignoring Seth, with suspicion evident her eyes. "Asking you what?"

"I..."

She watched me curiously, while my voice lost itself midway within my throat. It seems appropriate to tell her just how perfect she was, with her hair pulled back in an early morning mess and her eyes slightly drugged, but perfect nonetheless. The frustration of missing her urged me to say something--to tell her just how much she meant to me, or answer the question she was posing. But my voice was on holiday and would hardly consent to be disturbed.

"Good morning," I finally squeaked.

She laughed, shoving Seth aside and descending to stand imperiously in front of me. "We agreed on you not coming to fetch me in the mornings."

"I told him that," Seth mumbled. He was ignored.

"I didn't exactly _agree_," I shook my head. "You forced me to."

"And?"

"And I have a surprise for you!"

Her face lit up. From my peripheral vision, I saw Seth throw me a hateful look and I tried hard not to let it get to me. While Leah controlled the little excitement I had apparently caused her, I stepped aside so she could finally see the bike hidden behind me. "There!" I pointed. "Your very own school ride today, and," I bowed lightly. "I will be your personal chauffeur."

Seth choked and guffawed heartily.

I watched in crushed hope for Leah's reaction. She raised her eyebrows, but was distracted at once by the chortling her brother busied himself with. She pivoted to Seth only to snap at him. "No one asked your opinion you crazy puppy."

"I knew you were the guard dog," I mouthed.

While Seth whined, Leah rounded back on me. "Typically, Embry, guys try to impress their girlfriends with a shiny new _car_."

"I'm not exactly a typical guy," I argued. "And I uh, I can't afford a new car..."

I didn't know I had been moving my feet about, until Leah noticed and pointed it out. I had been looking at my feet trying not to move it, but she pulled my chin higher, so my eyes could settle on her deep ones. When I closed the distance between us, she craned her neck and turned away. Again, she postponed our conversation to glare at her brother. "Now's the time you go away, Seth. Go to school."

"Are you going with me or with him?"

"With him," she replied, much to my delight.

When Seth was finally convinced Leah was serious, he did leave. Leah trapped my face between her palms once the coast was free of pestering baby brothers. "I'm sorry I can't afford a new car," I whispered. "I'll try to save up. Maybe I can skip lunch or something, or--"

She hushed my remaining words, the dark orbs of her eyes intense and callous. She kissed me tenderly, her hands weeding through the shortness of my hair. _Now that's the perfect start I was looking for._ "Idiot," she giggled, when we parted. "I said _guys_, not _werewolves._"

"So I don't qualify as a guy?"

"Nope," she grinned, her hands drawing random patterns on the back of my neck. Her fingers left a trail of goosebumps that I rarely, if ever, encountered after phasing into a giant furball. It was exquisite; part pain, part pleasure. "For the record I only ever kissed werewolves."

When I realised I probably wouldn't make it to school if she insisted on eliciting the sensations within me, I towed her back to my waiting bike before it was too late. I handed her a helmet, which she took to twirl around, laughing as she did. "For safety," I carefully reasoned. _And that's the best one in the shop. I picked it only for you!_

"You think you will get me hurt?"

"No." I said quickly. "Never."

"You won't hurt me, I completely trust you and for God's sake, we're just heading to school. Let's throw away this junk."

"No," I pouted, catching the helmet she had thrown in mid-air. I kept it under my arm and tapped it. "This cost me quite a sum, so I might give it to Jake instead."

Leah looked guilty, her dark eyes swimming with annoyance and regret. Quicker than I would have expected, she snatched the helmet back, wore it around her head, and swiftly clambered on the bike. I was surprised at her sudden indifference. "Only because it cost you your life savings," she told me.

It was my turn to feel the same guilt. I felt much better seeing her with a helmet on, but it contradicted with a feeling of disgrace at forcing her to something she did not like. "You don't have to," I assured her. "You really don't have to."

"Get on and drive before I change my mind."

She wouldn't change her mind, I knew. I tried to lean in and give her a quick kiss but the bloody helmet was getting in the way. "Right," I mumbled, climbing on and starting the engine. "Stupid helmet."

I heard her give a soft chuckle before pulling me back, tugging on my shirt as she did. "Come here," she demanded, leaning me against her chest, her face hovering above mine. She took the helmet off, catching her hair and disheveling it even more. I swallowed the lump in my throat as she bent closer, her lips warm against my own. Her hands started roaming the length of my shoulders, tracing the curvatures ever so torturously. I felt the heat sear through my body as her lips parted.

I groaned when she pulled away, panting. "There, satisfied?"

"No," I responded quietly. "More."

Leah complied, shifting herself so she was before me, straddling my lap. I didn't know she was that flexible, but I wasn't complaining. When she brought her lips back to mine, I gained the courage to trail my hands on the outside of her thigh. She shivered and ran her hands across my back, which was suddenly sensitive.

"God," I whimpered, against the heat of her body. "You drive me crazy."

"Hmm?" was her response, definitely still intent on throwing my sanity aside. "Shit, I'm going to corrupt you."

My breathing hitched. _Shit, her hands! _"I...am at your disposal...ah, _Leah._"

She smiled against my lips and I felt her lean forward, so much that I had to rest one hand behind me to keep us stable. I yelped slightly when she bit my lips, nibbling as she did. Our hips met and she hissed at the friction it caused. Something fluttered in my stomach and an involuntary moan bubbled from my throat. When she tilted my head back, I wanted to push forward instead of craning backwards, but I seemed to have lost control of my limbs. We never got far; Sue suddenly walked out and shrieked us to attention.

"What in the name of...LEAH CLEARWATER!"

We sprang apart immediately, straightening up for decency's sake. Leah cursed. "Oh shit, oh shit."

The heat that had erupted within me simmered lightly. Leah cleared her throat and avoided my eyes, jumping off my lap quickly and meeting Sue's reprimanding glare.

"What have you been doing to Embry?"

" 'Morning Sue," I greeted politely, in a desperate attempt to save the situation. I sounded so sorry for being caught making out with her daughter, even to my own ears. I shifted to resume looking like an innocent bike rider while she eyed me in a way which reminded me of Seth.

"Oh I bet it is a very good morning for you, Embry," Sue scoffed, walking towards us with the house keys tinkling on her hand. Leah noticed and addressed her. "Where are you headed so early to?"

"Don't even try to change the subject, missy--"

"I was not!" Leah objected.

"--Now, why don't you tell me why I catch you straddling Embry here when, according to my watch, you two should already be in school by now?"

"We were about to leave, mum. See? The engine's on."

"That engine was on for quite a long time, Leah. I don't see you two leaving."

We kept quiet.

"We're leaving _now_," she said stubbornly. I took the chance to rev up and escape Sue's watchful eyes as fast as the bike could afford. I bid her farewell swiftly and roared away. Amidst the blaring drone of the engine, I still caught Sue sigh to herself. "If only you were here, Harry."

When we rounded into a corner, Leah resumned cursing. "Why didn't you warn me that mum was coming out?" she cried. "I won't ever be able to look at her in the eyes again!"

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. You didn't exactly hear her either."

She hit me around the shoulders. "You're the one who is supposed to have extra sensitive senses, Embry!"

"They aren't reliable, and they tend to shut down once you start kissing me like that. Besides, Leah, even if my sense are working, I would not have noticed. I was uh, distracted."

She winced, leaning forward. I tried to focus on the stretch of road ahead of us as I felt Leah's hands gripped my hips tighter. "I'll talk to your mum later," I added. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure she'll understand."

"She caught us making out," she whispered. Her hot breath on my ears made me jolt; ripples of pleasure shot through my spine. Her word echoed like a mantra in my head. _Us making out....us making out...us making out... _

I pressed on the accelerator and sped on, allowing the strong wind to cool the heat that dominated my body. I wondered vaguely if Leah could feel it, but forgot as her fingers traced patterns on the side of my hips, dangerously close to where I had already begun throbbing. "Leah, I can't concentrate," I breathed. "You have no idea what you do to me."

She giggled and didn't stop.

Two minutes later, I skidded to a halt at the school parking lot. With but five minutes left to spare before the bell rang, I decided to phase before the start of the lesson. As Leah and I crossed to the school building, we still attracted disbelieving, sometimes dreamy looks from the other students. It was more fervent this morning, with strange whispers following equally strange oggles. I did not understand why until I met Seth.

He was at the forest, stark naked and ready to phase. Sam has asked him to cover patrol for him while he checked on Emily. His frowning face studied my own at once. "You have swollen lips," he pointed out, scowling. "You have swollen lips!"

I rolled my eyes, and phased before him. Seth's mind swirled in my thoughts once he traded human skin to wolf fur. _What happened? Tell me!_

Automatically, a flashback erupted in my mind. Seth cringed, regretful. _Eeeww! Urgh, stop it, man! EMBRY! _

_Didn't mean it._

_Horny, perverted scrooge!_

_You were the one who asked!_

Seth barked._ I didn't expect you to make out with her right in front of our house!_

_Neither did I! _It was partly true; I wasn't expecting, but I was hoping. _And where do you think the swollen lips came from, Seth?_

_This is mental abuse. I don't want your point of view in what it feels like kissing my sister!_

_It can only get worse, Seth. _Paul had phased suddenly. He heard Seth's bark and followed to where we hid behind the heavy foliage. _Didn't you once wished to know Leah's secrets? Here's your chance!_

_I was four._

_Well, at least you can protect your sister from horny little Embry._

_Screw you, Paul! _I howled.

As the bell rang, we phased together, jumping about in a race to get dressed first. I won, earning ten bucks from our bet. _Great, a little more towards my depleted savings for that new car. _

School was a drag. Mr. Clarke had given Leah a lunch time detention for screaming in class, although Leah was certain it was only because she had refused him explanation on why she sported swollen lips. I laughed as she told me this, when I sneaked into the library to bring her lunch. It was the first time I was able to relax freely; Leah out of my sight was an uncomfortable experience.

"He's fucking jealous," she snapped. "I swear he believes you two have some bromance going on."

I choked on my food and fervently shook my head. I had barely begun my reply when Quil strode in. He didn't seem to notice us at first, but Leah grunted and Quil rounded on us. He looked at me directly, as if wanting to say something casual, but decided against it and walked away immediately. He was alone again, as he had been since Jacob phased. I sighed when he left; I missed him.

"If you're going to start sobbing after Ateara, Embry, I'm telling you, we're over."

I pouted at Leah. "I thought you like sensitive guys."

"Sensitive guys who are _not _crying over Quil Ateara. If I see but one tear, I'm breaking up with you."

I chuckled, though I was also consciously aware of any possible tear that might drop from my eyes. My laughter was cut short when Mr. Clarke decided to check on his detainee. He shooed me away angrily, preventing me from staying any longer. My mood soured for the rest of the afternoon and I almost phased on my last lesson. Thankfully, I saw Leah when the bell rang.

"There you are!" I exclaimed, running to where she was. The missing warmth finally washed through my chest. "I miss you," I said quietly, framing her face within my hands. I nuzzled against her nose and kissed her lightly.

"Do you miss Quil or me more?"

I chortled. " That's easy. Quil."

She turned away in protest and marched off. "Go back to your Quil. We're over."

She wriggled when I caught up and curled my arms around her waist. I stuck my cheek against her own and we trotted to the bike in that awkward, intimate manner, half-laughing, half-struggling. I saw Paul and Seth in my peripheral vision pretending to gag. Leah saw too, and she raised a finger to both of them.

To save her from Seth's awkward demands and Sue's interrogations, I took her home. My mother was home early, and was already preparing some food when we arrived. Mum, I found out, had an avid appreciation for Leah. She was almost as ecstatic as I was when I proudly proclaimed Leah to be my girlfriend.

"He's lying. I haven't really consented yet," she revoked seriously, but she smiled afterwards.

"Oh this is just _wonderful! _I knew it would come to this ever since you came by here to talk to me about it. I knew it!"

A big question mark popped into my head. "When did you come talk to mum about me?"

"Oh, when she was hurt at--"

"NOTHING!"

Mum looked at Leah and appeared to have undergone some female mental connection. _Unfair._ "I'm going to get you some food," she said, quickly disappearing to the kitchen. "Oh, by the way, Embry. Quil passed by here earlier. He left something for you in your room."

"Left what thing?"

"He didn't say what, only that it was important. Why don't I see you with Quil anymore, honey? Is something going on that I don't know?"

"Nope," I lied, determined to escape further scrutiny. "Be right back," I said to Leah.

I slipped to my room and looked around for any obvious thing Quil had left for me. Nothing. Maybe he didn't leave anything after all. Quil was strange sometimes. So I turned back, and only then did I notice that one of my drawers was slightly left ajar. I rummaged inside to find a packet of..._condom._

Quil left me a condom.

I picked up the packet and raised to the level of my eyes. _Why would Quil leave me a condom?_

"Embry?" Leah's voice floated from the doorway. Caught red-handed, I slipped the darn thing on the back pocket of my trousers and hoped she did not notice.

She did. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. I saw something."

"Really it's nothing, it was just--"

She had reached me by then, and had started to ran her hands around my waist, effectively turning me to stone. Swiftly, her hands creeped into my pocket and in sheer embarrassment, I felt her pull it out. I tried to grab it, but I was concerned she would stumble as she prevented me from doing so, hence rendering my feeble efforts a little more futile.

"AHA!" Leah laughed triumphantly. "It's a...a..."

She looked at me with questioning eyes.

"It's Quil," I sighed. "I swear I don't have anything like that--"

And to my utter and complete horror, the voice I least wanted to hear said, "Oh, here you are. What's that, Leah?"

Mum had intruded on us, and because Leah was closer to the door than I was, reached her before I could do so. I watched as Leah tried and failed to hide the wretched packet from my mother's scrutinity, and as mum casually took it from Leah's hands. I could feel my blood ran cold.

Mum's eyes widened, darkening violently as she shifted them from the packet to me, and her jaw dropped. She was as murderous as a thunderstorm. "_EMBRY CALL!!!_"

_Shit. QUIL ATEARAAAAAA!_

* * *

A/N: I want to make Quil phase already! :) Do review, arigato! :D


	15. Sex talk day

**A/N:** Can't wait for New Moon! Here's a filler, sort of. Enjoy!

* * *

XV.

"So, Embry..."

I kept my hands under the table, disturbed by the fact that they were cold (for a werewolf, at least) and trembling. Mum sat across me, seeking my eyes which I had to make sure were looking at anywhere but hers. My feet rattled helplessly against the table leg, and shifting them was no use for my size. An uncomfortable itch that had begun crawling along my throat was beginning to be unbearable. I refused to cough and bit my tongue instead. I knew any sound I would make would merely encourage my mum to torture away.

It seemed she need not any encouragement at all. She threw Quil's present on the table, and the bloody thing skidded right under my nose, as though taunting me. The classic print of _Trojan_ lay so visible on the front of the packet it seemed to dominate the room. Worse still, my mum's eyes were glued on that thing. She breathed. "I know this is difficult for you..."

_Difficult! This is mortifying!_

"...but I am your mother and it is my responsibility to ensure that you're not engaging in any sexual activities at an age so young when there are _so_ many responsibilities--"

I cut her off, horrified. "Oh my God, Mum, can we _please_ not talk about my sex life?"

"So you _have_ a sex life?"

She looked like she was about to faint. I raised my hands and waved them frantically to signal her mistake before she whoozed off to panicland. I still held on to my chastity belt after all, although I knew who I would end up losing it to. In fact, I think I might have given away the key already. "I don't," I stammered. "It's not like you think."

"So you are still a virgin?"

I winced. "Yes, mum."

"SO WHAT IS THIS _THING _DOING IN YOUR ROOM???"

_Fuck you, Quil. _

I bowed my head and kept silent, a move which infuriated her more. "It's a _condom,_ Embry! You're hiding a condom in your room! And it's...it's..."

_Please tell me she's not looking at the size! _

"I'm not hiding it!" I defended, before she could begin to state a string of any other mums-should-never-know-this facts. "I didn't even know it was there! It's Quil! He was the one who left it there, I swear he did!"

"Quil? Quil Ateara?"

"That reincarnate of Satan, yeah."

"Are you telling me that the condom I find in your room was from _Quil Ateara? _Quil, the only boy I know who takes care of his grandfather without any complain, and the same friend of yours who has always given me flowers on Valentine's day?"

I didn't know mum thought of Quil in his most innocent state, one that was only ever accurate sixteen years ago. I couldn't quite picture Quil at the present without horns, a tail and a pitchfork on his hand. I rolled my eyes. "Mum, Quil steals Old Quil's pocket money when he has lured him to sleep, and the flowers you have been receiving have always been given to Quil by this girl he doesn't like. Quil Ateara is the _devil._"

She huffed. "Embry, I have not brought you up to talk about your best friend like that!"

_Oh my God, Mum._ "He is!"

"Are you trying to disrepute Quil to make your excuse more reliable?"

_Disre-what?_ "No! I was...I was...well, you asked me where the condom--" I flinched at the word, while a big fat _Trojan_ skidded across my mind. "--came from, and I told you!"

"So you're telling me Quil gave you this, instead of admitting you bought this from...God knows."

_May Quil burn in hell._

"It's true! Why don't you believe me?" I cried. I was starting to get jealous of mum's attention to Quil. _Aha, more reasons to set him on fire._

"And why would Quil give you a condom?" she demanded skeptically. Then she put on her '_concerned mother_' face on again. "Are you...are you having sex with Leah?"

_Uh, well that_... I could feel the blood pool around my cheeks at the guilt surrounding my thoughts. "No!"

She raised her eyebrows and tapped her feet. Her fingers were set to point and accuse me. "You don't seemed too convinced yourself."

_That's because I may have thought about it...maybe. _"Muummm! "

She looked at me once, and when our eyes met, her face became awash with dread. Her voice was that of dread too. "Oh dear, oh dear..." she mumbled faintly, closing her eyes and holding her head as though she was suffering from a headache. "You're in love."

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair.

"You're in love," she repeated. "With Leah."

At this point, the butterflies in my tummy got all excited. Mum apparently did not feel such a thing. "In love with Leah," she mused. "Completely head over heels in love with Leah Clearwater. Why would Quil give you a condom if you're not having sex with Leah?"

_All this because that stupid, horny bastard decided to give me an early Christmas present. I'm going to break his jaw, snap his wrists and hang him naked in front of Old Quil's room._

"Because...be--cause...because he...I don't know."

"Are you or are you not having sex with Leah? Embry, tell me the truth. If you do not, you're forcing me to ask Leah herself," she threatened. She began tapping her fingers on the table along with her feet on the floor. A clear sign of impatience.

Meanwhile, I got these swirly thoughts on my head that could only be from the side of Embry that was now impure due to Quil's influence. _Mum, stop inducing those thoughts in my head. Ever heard of self-fulfilling prophecies? _

I haven't even gotten past kissing her yet," I pouted. "And here you are accusing me of sleeping with her. Your son is not that lucky." _Okay, I've said it. Let me go now, please!_

I watched in slight horror as she reacted with paralysing disbelief. Only after she had recovered did she ponder for a second, her features unreadable. And then, she nodded. I grabbed the chance to capitalise on her silence and scrambled for the door, but she only said "sit," and I plopped back to the chair, scowling. _Evil mother._

Waiting for the grand lecture, I let the thought of killing Quil sustain me. _I'm going to wring his neck when I see him._

"I didn't say you can go, young man. We still haven't discussed the fact that Quil has smuggled you a condom."

"I thought we just did?"

"You're not making this any easier for me. I suggest you listen so you can go frolic around afterwards."

I scratched my head and averted my eyes from the evilest little packet ever made. She continued. "I know you're at the age where everything seems so carefree. No responsibilities, easy. I'm not saying you can't have sex honey. I wish you won't, but I know you will. I just want you to consider every possibility before you decide to throw away your chastity belt."

"Mum," I pleaded. "There's something called sexual education I could have gone to for advice _if_ I wanted one, and I _think_ there's always confession..."

"Quit being sarcastic, Embry. I know it is difficult for you. I remember when I first had it with your grandad. I was scarred for life, quite frankly..."

_Holy shit. This just keeps getting worse and worse!_

Babble, babble, too much information, and then she said, in a hopeful voice, "Honey, I really wish you can postpone this until you're ready. I don't think you're old enough to be having sex--"

_Quil Ateara be damned._

"--just yet. Don't force yourself. Sex is an expression of love, dear and you should never feel pressured into having sex."

Cringe. "I'm not pressured."

She returned with a knowing chuckle that made my heart palpitate terribly. It was a laugh that alluded to her knowing something that I did not. In times like this, it could only mean trouble. Like I hadn't suffered enough? "Honey," she looked at me tenderly. "It's not as if I don't hear you moaning at night _and_ in the shower."

_And there's my cue to die._

When I didn't answer, she failed to guess that I was far too traumatised to reply. "I know you love Leah, Embry. But you're still young. Things can change. I want you to make sure that you won't regret whatever decisions you will reach and that Leah is the right girl for you."

_She is! She is! _

"It's a two way decision, Em. Make sure that before you do anything, Leah is ready and willing too."

I found my voice in defense of that. "I won't ever force Leah to do anything she doesn't want to."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, I know you're not taking things for granted and that you're being safe. Taking precautions is good, but being safe doesn't always mean safe sex. Remember, condoms can break, and they do. You might want the pull-out method to avoid chances of conception. Is Leah on the pill?"

_I think I'm gonna be sick. _

She noticed my horror and reprimanded me sternly. "Now do not start wincing immaturely like that. If you're old enough to know what sex is, you're old enough for this talk."

"Mum, we were not planning on anything. I don't know," I sighed, defeated.

She nodded as if I she was talking to some other invisible entity. "I might ask Sue, then."

"NO! If you want me to have a normal life, mum, _please_ I beg you, don't!"

She swivelled her head to look commandingly back at me. "Just promise me you won't be irresponsible, okay? I know you love Leah and I will try to respect whatever decision both of you will make, but relieve me this once and promise me you'll stay safe, okay?"

_Finally! Now I can go hunt Ateara down. _"Promise, mum. Can I go now?"

"Are you going to Leah's?" she asked, rising to grab a glass of water. I shook my head and decided that my toes were interesting. "No," I frowned. "I don't know what to say to her."

"She'll understand, sweetie," mum smiled, before picking up the condom and throwing it for me to catch. _Where's the match? Where's the fucking match?_ "Don't forget what I told you today."

I nodded, scrambling on my feet to get to the hand before she could quite pull me back. The door was just a few feet away...

I wasn't fast enough, and I still heard her. "And oh Embry? Do me a favour, stick with the hand."

_Holy shit. Run, Embry, Run!_

I did, and I wasn't so certain I still had the courage to go back home. As I ran as far as I could from my sadistic mother, I pondered upon my three options. One, find Quil and kill him. Two, find Quil and set him on fire. Three, find Quil and nail him on door. I could not decide which would befit him more, and even the thought of phasing horrified me. No chance in heaven or on earth am I going to endure the pack with the kind of permanent replay going on in my head.

Of course, I decided to go to the Clearwater's.

"Hi," I waved at Sue, who had answered the door for me. "Is Leah in?"

"Back again, Embry?" she asked, ushering me inside and pointing to the direction of Leah's room. She resumed the task she was doing. Cooking, of course. "She's in her room."

I gaped unintentionally. Was she really okay with the prospect of leaving me inside Leah's room after the lecture I had just received from mum? "Uhm...okay? Can I go see her?"

She laughed. "Go on."

"Thanks!"

I tiptoed and knocked twice, straightening my shirt and combing my hair in a last minute attempt to look my best. "Leah? It's me, Embry."

No answer. "Leah?"

Silence.

My heart hammered nervously in my chest, and my mind was slightly panicking. I opened the door slightly to be relieved of seeing her nervous pacing, but another form of panic washed over me when Leah shrieked and ran to slam the door shut before I could get any further.

I attempted to talk to her on the other side of the door. "Leah, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Go away!"

The uncertainty was starting to choke me. "Are you hurt? Is there something wrong? Did I do anything wrong? Is it my fault? What did I do? I'm sorry! Please talk to me?"

"I don't want to talk to you!" she snapped.

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Please?"

"GO AWAY!"

Although my intentions were primarily to ensure she was okay, it was partly due to the heavy guilty that had weighed down my chest that I crept out of their front door and with a silent prayer of forgiveness, clambered on to Leah's open window to see her behind the door, slowly opening it and peering over the small crack, as if ensuring I was gone. I cleared my throat to announce my uninvited arrival and Leah jumped, clutching her chest in apprehension.

"EMBRY!" she cried incredulously. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I have to make sure you're okay," I explained, taking a step towards her. She leaped back. "Are you okay?" I asked, scanning her body for any physical damage. Aside from a powerful blush I elicited from her by doing so, nothing seemed to be out of place. My sigh of relief was cut short when Leah decided to play cat and mouse.

"Don't come near me," she commanded, moving away from me. Bewildered, I did the opposite. Leah quickly scrambled behind her bed, allowing it to be her shield. "Stay away!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

She gave my torso a quick glance and tore her eyes away, that elusive blush revealing itself again. Something clicked.

"Is it because of the--uh, Quil?"

"Quil? What's Quil got to do with me?"

I winced. "Uhm, the uh, condom?"

Leah was red in face, and was avoiding my eyes again. She held on to much pride and refused to answer, so I continued, stammering. "Uh, yeah, Quil. That. He uh, gave me that--but I wasn't really--I don't know why! It's not like I was thinking..."

I had to bite my lips and stop, because I would only incriminate myself further and I couldn't lie. I _have _thought about it. Leah, it seemed, was on the same boat. We didn't know what to do or say, and the awkwardness seeped through my pores.

"Have you...?" she asked in a whisper.

I knew what she meant. "No."

A silent _no_ echoed from her lips, but nothing followed. Her eyes touched on everything in the room except for my own. _Say something, please. _

"I'm sorry I upset you," I finally said, breaking the long silence. "I uh, really don't know what to say! And I can't even promise to deliver Quil's head to your doorstep, though I _really_ want to."

To my surprise, Leah sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. I did not follow for fear of her leaping and avoiding me again. "It's that, Embry. That's what upsets me. Don't you see? I'm going to corrupt you." She bit her lips and looked at me again. "This is what I do to you. Destroy you. Take away your innocence. I don't want to do that."

"It's _that?_ Well, take whatever you want. I don't care!"

She shook her head grumpily. "You're too young. You don't know what you're saying."

"I do know," I insisted. "And I'm turning seventeen soon. I'm not so young any more. I don't even look seventeen."

"And you're not even helping!" she snapped back. "I tell you to go away for your goddamn sake and what do you do? You sneak into my window looking like _that_ and put yourself in the same room as I am! What are you, suicidal?"

"I have never been morally promising," I shrugged. And to prove the point, I flung my shoes off and threw myself on Leah's bed, arms and leg spread wide open. When Leah gasped, I turned my head to gaze at the expression of shock that characterised her face. "Here, take me. Do whatever you want. Hit me, mutilate me, slice me, dice me. Do anything you want. I offer you my soul."

"You've gone mad," she mumbled, turning away.

I clasped her arms and pulled her back, settling her against my chest. She froze at the contact, but her heart was telling another story. I could it feel it beat strongly against my skin. "No, I mean it. I really can't put it any more plainly, Leah. I'm here. If you want to take me, by all means, do."

"You're _sixteen!_"

Feeling a little braver, I traced the length of her back and up along her spine to serve as my answer. She shivered, arching to my touch. "Embry..."

"I'm only saying," I went on, relishing in the sensation of her fingers tiptoeing lazily along my chest. "that I'm yours. Every part of me is yours. You can take my innocence if you like. If you're not ready, I'm willing to wait. Even if you don't want to, I will unders--"

She stopped me with her mouth, both to my joy and surprise. "Of course I want to," she corrected. "Hell, I want to. Blimey, isn't it obvious to you yet? I'm practically trying to get into your trousers at every given opportunity. But you're still so young..."

"Look at me," I urged. "Do I look young to you?"

"That's not the point. You know what I mean."

I rolled my eyes. "So what if I lose my innocence?"

"To me," she pointed out, as if it was something I should be weary of. I was anything but weary about that, if she only knew.

"To _you_," I repeated, my tone different. "_You_. No one else."

"You don't want to wait for the right one?"

"_You_ are right one. You're the _only_ one."

Her tone became serious. "But Embry, I cannot give you anything as precious."

"Whatever you choose to give me _is_ precious," I dismissed. "I'm not asking for anything in return."Sam kind of...well, we share minds, right? I intruded on his once to find out more about you and so...yeah, I found that out."

"I thought Sam was the one--"

"You don't have to explain anything. I told you, it doesn't matter."

"Don't you feel that it's unfair?" she began, detaching her hands from tracing invisible lines on my arms. "For you?"

"No. Why would it be unfair? It's not a one man show, right? It's for me _and_ you. Nothing's unfair 'bout that."

She lifted her head from my chest and smiled. All I had to see was a flash of her teeth and I was gloating. "Are you sure? I'm not exactly the perfect girlfriend."

_Yes you are!_ "Positive."

"Liar."

I poured all the sincerity I could muster in one long gaze, from which she seemed to have been convinced. "Fine," she conceded. "But I still don't--"

"What do I need to do to make you believe me?" I asked impatiently.

She snuggled closer, and I held her by the waist. "For one, we should wait," she proposed. "Until your seventeenth at least. I don't think I can de-virginise a sixteen year old even if he did look inviting."

Provoked, I flipped us over and began kissing along her throat. _Her scent...her scent..._ It was burning. Leah bit her lips when I reached her ears. "Inviting? What inviting?"

"In--vi--ting," she repeated breathlessly. Her hands were stroking my hair, and I could not quite figure out if the gesture was meant to pull me away or guide me towards a goal. "What--are you--doing?"

"Define inviting," I wheezed, intoxicated by the intensity of her scent. My lips shifted to the soft skin of her shoulders, my tongue daring to play along.

"I thought we're going to wait until your sevent--EMBRY!"

"Seventeen is a long wait," I whined.

"You just said you're turning seventeen _soon_...oh damn..."

"Hmm?" I lifted my head only to realise I had descended from Leah's ears, which I had quickly teased, to the base of her neck, and my hands were free to do their bidding. The adventurous pair were subconsciously attempting to unbutton her top and had clearly made some progress. I cleared my throat, only to return to whisper to her ear. "Was that inviting?"

I imagined she would have said _yes._ Would have, if Seth had not so recklessly barged into the room _without _knocking and completely oblivious to the fact that her sister has a boyfriend and hello, it was a _private_ moment. When he did realise it, Seth turned white.

"MUUMMMMM!!!! EMBRY'S _ON TOP_ OF LEAH!!! ON HER _BED!!!_"

Leah cursed. "Shit, moron."

I scrambled to decency while Leah glowered at Seth, who looked faint, but otherwise delighted at the prospect of ratting Leah out. Leah closed her top and reached for the closest throwable item, an old book, and aimed at the younger Clearwater's head. She missed.

"Fuck off, Seth!" she growled. "Get the fuck out of my room!"

"No!"

"OUT!"

"I'm not--_ouch_, Leah!"

"Get out! Out, out, OUT!"

"MUUUMMMMM!"

While she scrambled to close the door against Seth's strong hold, I picked up an unused mug from the window pane and mouthed "let me," before flinging my wrist to hurl the mug at Seth. I aimed well; it collided with his head with a satisfactory thud, echoing the emptiness inside.

While Seth hopped around and waited for the pain to subside, Sue arrived with her laddle. "What's going on here?" she demanded, glaring accusingly at Leah.

"What?" Leah cried disbelievingly. "It's not my fault! It's Seth who's poking his nose into my room without even knocking!"

"_She_ was all kissy-kissy with Embry, mum! He was on top of her and everything!"

Blood rushed to my face, to Seth's obvious excitement. He pointed a finger at the new evidence. "See, mum? He's blushing! That's guilt! And Leah. _Look at Leah!_"

I did, as did Sue and Seth, and I noticed how she was not in so much a better state. Sue watched us with disapproval, frowning and pursing her lips. Her eyebrows twitched, and I wasn't so happy with the way she held that laddle. Seth started to anticipate in delight.

To my surprise, Sue did not attack either of us. Instead, when she spoke, her voice reminded that of Harry--patient and aware. "Seth, why don't you go to your room now?" Leah's head snapped up and the smile on Seth's face vanished.

His jaw dropped. "MUM!" he protested. "Iwasn't the one latching myself on Embry!"

"Go Seth," Sue continued. "Leave your sister alone."

Muttering a short gratitude, Leah slammed the door to Seth's dumbfounded face and we snickered in glee upon hearing him throw a fit. "Are you _shooing_ me, mum?"

It was only when Seth decided to be a good boy did Sue open the door slightly to summon Leah outside for a '_quick talk_'. Sue's quick talk lasted a good half an hour, time enough for me to wonder incessantly what secrets hid behind the drawers and closets that lined Leah's room. I looked up from where I had been sitting when the door slammed shut.

"Hey," I greeted. Leah didn't look too well.

She crossed her arms and grunted, leaning against the door. Too far from me, from my judgement. I shot her an sympathetic look when she continued scowling, and reached out a hand for her to take. "What did your mum say?" I asked gently. "Should I be leaving?"

Her reaction was automatic. "No, don't."

She took my hand and settled between my thighs, her back leaning against me. _A dangerous position. _"Mum prattled about safe sex," she cringed. "And babies. Eww."

"Welcome to the club," I comforted, recounting my horror. "I hope Sue didn't start talking about _her_ sex life. Mum wasn't as forgiving."

Leah gave a hearty laugh and threw her head back into the open curve of my neck. Her laugh vibrated against my body, and elicited a firm response from another part of my anatomy. I just hoped she did not feel it. "Oh, that really sucks. Did she talk about her first time?"

"Okay, gross."

She laughed again. "It is. I need therapy."

"And you bailed on me," I pouted, nauseated at the memory. "It was hell back there."

Her laugh grew louder. "Figured your mum might have wanted a one-to-one with you after your uhm, less gallant display of sexual readiness."

I stuck my tongue out. "You got karma."

She flinched again, and turned herself around. "That karma will get you laid. So shut up and behave."

"Impossible," I replied, as she threw me back on the matress. "How can I, when you're doing that to me?"

She threw me a disapproving look and snorted, moving away. "Don't get too ahead of yourself, virgin boy. I'm not straddling you, if that's what on your mind. I'm just going to have a shower."

"A cold shower?"

"Ha. Go get some rest."

I turned around to lie on my stomach, peering over my shoulders to watch her snatch some clothes from her wardrobe. "Hmm, you're already inviting me to sleep on your bed. I've made good progress," I boasted.

I asked for a quick kiss before she headed off, and was rewarded with a kiss on the back of my neck. Leah whispered in my ear before prancing away. "Don't be naughty."

"You too," I mocked.

I was able to sprawl myself on her bed and relax, until my ears picked up a strange howl from the nearby forest. Frowning, I headed off to Seth's room to investigate. He met me at the door, excitement playing in his eyes. He seemed to have forgotten being upset. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. That's not someone I recognise."

"Someone new must have phased!" Seth quipped gleefully. He must have been relieved to have a new newbie.

Another howl erupted, this time coated with joy more than confusion. We stoped and listened together before reaching the same conclusion.

"Quil."

"Quil," I nodded, frowning. "Quil..."

"AHA! QUIL!"

Thank you, Lord.

I patted Seth on the shoulders and quickly withdrew back to Leah's room, grabbing the pen that sat lonely at her desk and scribbling on a scrap of paper I tore from a nearby notebook.

_Off to murder Quil. -Embry_

And just in case Leah missed my note, I told Seth to tell her too.

I skipped away, ready to burst into a murderous furball when I caught Billy wheeling into the yard. He waved to stop me in my tracks, beckoning me towards him. I jogged and smiled. "Hey Billy, did Quil just phase? I thought I heard something."

"He did. Jacob went to talk to him a minute ago," he pointed to the green trees behind him.

_Time for death, Quil! _"I'm just about to phase to meet him. I _can't_ wait."

"Oh, can you spare me a minute? This old man is becoming a little too frail to wheel himself home."

"Sure," I agreed. My hands were on the handle bar when I realised I had to turn him back. "I thought you're heading to the Clearwaters?"

He kept his back firmly on me before answering, "Nah, I didn't want to disturb Sue. Besides, it's rather chilly out here. There's nothing like the warmth of home, boy."

"Alright, then."

There was nothing to talk about for some time, and only the sound of the wheelchair scraping against the rough ground dominated our inexistent conversation, if I was to ignore Quil's incessant barks floating from the trees. The fact that this man could be my father creeped me out, and the fact that today was like sex talk day made me think of him and my mother _making_ me. It was the grossest, most disturbing image anyone could have ever conjured. I tried to banish the thought from my mind, but I still ended up severely disturbed.

When we finally reached the house, Billy barricaded the door and spoke in a unfamiliar, non-chalant voice. "I passed by your house earlier and Sarah said..."

_Oh shit._

"Why don't you stay for a while, Embry?"

_You planned to lure me into this trap, you evil man!_

He even served me some beverages and patted the couch, a knowing smile plastered on his face. "Just a quick talk, I promise."

_Oh Jake, I hate your dad, man._

_

* * *

**A/N: Quil was so verbally abused in this chapter, the poor thing. Please review :) Danke!**_


	16. Boys destroy boys

**A/N: **Another boring filler, but hey, I made it before Christmas. Happy Holidays!

* * *

XVI.

I crawled out of the domain of the Blacks' turning green, purple, red and more disturbed than I have ever been in my entire existence. Billy--who was about to duely replace Quil Ateara as _the devil_ on my hate list waved me out happily, pleased that he had successfully practiced his sex speech for Jacob on me.

_I swear Iwasthisclose to wheeling that man down the middle of the freeway._

"Don't forget my advice," he reminded thoughtfully, smiling with a show of teeth, all of which looked exactly as happy as he was. I staggered towards the opposite direction and nodded with fright, scrambling to the safety of the woods before he could remind me of the _advices_ he had been spewing out on me since an hour previous.

When I had escaped his ambush, I leaned against a tree trunk to clear my mind and regain the sanity that had deserted me. I whimpered slightly at the remaining memories, most of which painted vivid images permeating my thoughts, images that refused to be cleansed. I cursed the perpetrator.

_Goddamn son of a fucking - okay, Quil's mum is kind of cool._

Billy may be his greatest contender, but Quil was still the greatest of all living satans. Now that I was reminded of all the misfortunes Quil's stupidity befell on me, I stripped naked and phased quickly, rearing to bite off his goddamn wolf head.

God, I wished I had phased near a body of water or a strong tree trunk, because the moment I readied my mind to be diluted with the rest of the pack's, I realised I could not have prepared myself at all even if I had tried. It was disorienting and overwhelming at once; Quil had an _active_ mind, and though I knew beforehand he had finally phased, I would have known he did once his mind became mine. I felt my brain sizzle.

_Urgh, Quil! Your thoughts! _

_Yaaay! _Quil yelped. _Is that you, Embry? Is that you? Sam, is that Embry? Oh my God, I can hear you, Em! I can hear you! You sound soo like yourself! _

_Sam!_ Paul begged. _Please make him shut up!_

_Try to keep it down, Quil, all right? And guys, don't be too distracted. I'll go check on Emily and then we're heading off._

_Can you check on Kim too, please? _Jared, of course.

_Sure._

_Wow, you have girls! Did you guys score home run?_

While Sam phased back, I could not prevent myself from observing the layers that Quil's mind thought on. There was his main thought, but there was also a subtle background that seemed to be permanently perverted. I should have known. What else would I expect Quil to think about, his grandfather?

_Oh my God, no!_ Quil denied. _But you know, I really do think we can have a pack party and have some DVDs ready. I have a lot. Which one do you guys prefer, college or bikini night themed?_

_What the?_

_That's Quil_, Jacob laughed, as if that explained everything.

I nodded in unison. The rush of adrenaline that Quil was experiencing was sovereign over our subordinate emotions and so _concrete_ it almost drowned the anger that was brewing within my chest. Once I recalled I had phased especially for Quil's demise, the rage consumned me. Our emotions were amplified in wolf form, and right now I was one very pissed off werewolf.

_YOU!_ I roared.

_I know, this is so cool-- _Quil stopped, feeling my fury and wincing at the murderous images I had conjured of the many ways I was just about to end his life with. He froze when I reached the clearing where they stood in commune, and lolled his tongue out. _Oh. Okay...sorry?_

_God, I will yank that tongue out and .off._

Quil snapped his mouth shut, and tried to distract me by pointing out that I was spotted grey. Not very effective, considering my well-outlined Quil Ateara murder plan.

Jared trotted to a distance and sat on his hunches._ Quil Ateara Murder plan. Oh boy, he's pissed!_

_The hell he's pissed. Did you see that lecture Sarah dumped on him? Man, if my mum ever says half of those I'm gonna run for a kitchen knife and slit my throat_.

_But Paul, I thought we heal quick? Don't we heal quick, Jake? That defeats the purpose, then._

Jacob laughed. _Yeah, go on, idiot. Piss Paul off and you get an extra angry werewolf rearing to get your ass kicked._

_Paul won't have an ass to kick once I'm through with Quil_, I growled.

They snickered away haughtily, but I was already crouched and set to spring, and was creeping slowly towards Quil. His muzzle threateningly revealed his teeth, reflecting the instincts that commanded him to face the battle I have called. The anxiety and uncertainty in his human consciousness however, weakened his fighting stance.

_Come on, dude, I didn't mean it! Honest! I was just trying to help!_

_Trying to help?? You pervert got me into the most uncomfortable, most mortifying, most disturbing fucking sex-ed with my mother...and BILLY!_

Jacob blinked, and remained speechless. The shame and mortification dripped in his thoughts, sending the immature king Paul howling with laughter. _Oh my God, Billy actually used Embry as the dress rehearsal for the long-awaited grown-up-Jacob-Black talk!_

_Billy talked to you?_ he laughed. Quil _laughed_.

I was going to fight tooth and nail to make this miserable imbecile pay. I was going to rip him apart finger per finger, limb per limb, kick his hairy ass into his skull and gag him with his sorry nuts. I was going to mutilate him, burn him, turn him upside down, inside out and wrap him in pretty yellow ribbons as Old Quil's 90th birthday present.

_Woah, Embry, sadistic much?_

_Best shut up if you don't wish that for yourself, Jared._

_Technically, grandpa's just 89._ Quil gulped. _Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!_

I roared, and then launched myself on him.

_Sorry! I really didn't...oh shoot!_

He was still attempting to salvage his ass when I bit down on a good chunk of his leg. Quil yelped, his paw instinctively swiping across my snout. My reflex was to swerve but not let go, biting into his flesh for a firmer leverage. He tried to jerk his knee on my throat but failed, sending us rolling away into the brown mud. Not much difference on Quil; he was chocolate. But on my grey fur, tragic.

I was a more experienced fighter than Quil, and much faster. Capitalising on this advantage, I dragged him with my mouth to catapult his shaggy chocolate furball body against the nearest tree.

_Ouchhhh! God damn it, Embry, ow that hur - OUCH!_

_I'm on Embry_, I heard Jared think.

_You're on_, Paul whooped, _Jacob?_

_Quil. Embry won't hurt him much._

_Five bucks here I come! Give me an E! An M! B! R! Y! _

_Dickhead. _Jake jeered.

Meanwhile, I was busy seething. _Take this! Take this! Take this!!!_

_Holy mother! OUCH! Damn it, my head! OUCH! Mother eff - that HURT!_

I was beyond furious, so nothing of Quil's barks of agony was ever going to be enough. Which is why no one blamed me - a few did cheer, mainly Paul - for biting, kicking, and scratching my best friend's newly discovered wolf body.

I was just about to claw Quil's eyes out when Sam phased and ordered me to get a gip on myself, effectively ending my quest for vengeance. He not only commanded me to stop, he also threatened me with the pair of scraggly scissors he brought with him to trim Quil's furry backside.

_At least I don't chase my tail,_ Quil guffawed, slipping the mockery through his breathless panting.

_You ass. Find an imprint and see if the discovery that she was inside your room doesn't make you chase your tail._

He stopped short, read my thoughts, and winced, shaking his head. _Geez, you too?_

_What? I'm imprinted, all right._

_Oh my God, uhm Sam?_

_He threw a fit, naturally,_ Paul recollected. _Y'know,_ _he's is partly territorial._

And before Sam could defend himself, Jared was there to beam him to shame. _You should have seen his face._ _Better than Mona Lisa's._ _Priceless._

_Can it, guys! _Sam ordered.

_So that's why Embry's been following Leah around lately like an over-obsessive, slightly drugged, lovesick mutt! I thought you were possessed or something, Em! You know, I even thought weed caused that glowy beamy eyes you have for Leah all the time!_

_God damn it, I am not through with you yet!_

I could not waste the opportunity of gnawing on Quil's tail. There was a disadvantage of sharing minds like we did; my victim had learnt how to process thoughts that put him in jeopardy and had immediately shifted to defensive. No matter, I was swifter.

He let out a satisfying cry of disbelief. _Holy shit!_

Jacob felt Quil's pain and tutted._ Wow Embry, I didn't know you were so violent._

_I said STOP, _Sam reiterated. I felt my jaw slacken in coerced obedience whilst Quil safely pulled his tail away to nurse it. I scowled, dirgorging the fur in and around my mouth. _Eew, Quil fur._

_Chocolate,_ he reminded me.

_Asshole._

_Okay, okay, I get it! I'm sorry, satisfied? Honestly, Embry, I only gave you a condom because you and Leah seem to be so..._

_Intimate? _Jared chuckled.

_...Yeah, intimate. Thanks Jared. Dude, do you have any clue how you two act in public? Please bear in mind people still attach you to me and Jake. It's a bit shameful to see you sucking face--_

Jacob cringed. _Not the mental image! _

_--all over school. It seemed obvious to me you're getting some action, so I tried to help. That's why I slipped the condom in your desk, you moron. Who told you to flaunt it in front of your mother?_

_I didn't flaunt it. Leah caught me, mum caught her, then it went down hill from there._

_I figured. Did ya use it?_

_No, I burnt it._

The pack laughed; it sounded like six wolves gleefully choking. When the jubilant laughter simmered down, I nudged Quil's snout affectionately and snuggled to his side. _I missed you, Quil. Glad you're here now._

_Get a room! _Paul gagged.

_Shut up, you temparamental dog, _Quil hooted back.

_Hey guys, I'll be on patrol at midnight, who's with me?_

_Seth, I think, _said Jacob.

_That's cool. 'Kay, I gotta run._ _I'm hungry._

_Hungry for Leah, _Quil giggled.

_QUIL!_

I scratched his back to annoy him before dashing away and phasing close to the Clearwaters'. Now Quil had phased, the heavy guilt that before dragged our supernaturality floated away. I felt lighter; more complete. With Quil, everything would be so much more interesting. Seth's booming voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Woah, Leah, will you calm down?"

I listened.

"Where's he gone to?" Leah's voice demanded.

"Out."

"I _know_ he's out! What I don't know is _where_ he's gone out to_!_"

"I'm not his guardian!"

I tiptoed closer to Seth's window and peered inside. I hopedSeth was distracted enough not to hear me, for even to my own ears my heart was beating too ecstatically. _Was she looking for me? _The prospect was delirious.

Seth _was_ distracted enough, I have discovered, for the poor boy was looking disgusted and was averting his eyes away from his sister, who stood scowling at his doorway--wrapped in nothing but a bath towel. I gulped and took several deep breaths. Merely the way the remaining water from Leah's hair dripped to her neck--soft, smooth, and _bare--_almost compelled me to throw myself into Seth's room and kiss her senseless.

I reigned in my imagination and watched covertly as Seth consumned Leah's minimal patience. "Listen here, idiot. There's a note pinned on my desk that says Embry's about to attack Old Quil's favourite grandson. I thought werewolves were supposed to know everything about each other?"

"Yeah, so?"

"SO WHERE THE HELL IS HE? Rack your brains and tell me!"

Seth cringed. "Eww, Leah, if you're having some sort of sexual appointment with Embry, meet outside the fifty mile radius of my room, please!"

"Is that the sort of things Sam teach you during patrols?" she gasped.

"Not Sam. But Paul, Jared, Jacob. Embry at times..."

I stifled a whine. _Geez, thanks Seth._

Leah herself found the idea humiliating. "This is so wrong."

There was something Seth did that made her turn around and leave. I failed to notice and could not care less, as Leah traversed the corridor and disappeared into her room. I crept to follow, but was distracted by the roaring of an engine. A powerful bike engine.

I looked up, most curious, and fell into the sight of Patrick Ricks, proud and pompous as he had always been. While I straightened my posture, he grudgingly took notice of my existence, and as I walked away to the Clearwater front porch, called me in a gruff, haughty voice.

"You."

He repeated when I failed to reply. "I said, _you_."

So I turned around and gave him a sneer. "I have a name and it is most certainly isn't _you._"

"Sorry," he then mocked. "It must not have been memorable. Or you must be insignificant. Eitherway, I don't recall your name."

"I didn't really expect that much from you. And for your future reference, it's Embry. Can you remember it yourself or do you want me to grab a pen and note it down?"

His nose flared, but he showed nothing of his anger except that which coated his words. Patrick leaped off his motorbike, from where he had been perched, and leaned back on its side. My masculinity demanded that I ask what model it was, but I bit my tongue and decided I would rather sneak in with Quil and Jake to examine it later tonight.

He lifted himself off his bike and nodded towards the house. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm visiting my _girlfriend. _What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm visiting Leah."

I gritted my teeth as the last account of him and Leah together flowed through my mind. It was like acid piercing through my control--I fiercely despised Patrick Ricks, and was vehemently reminded why. I saw no reason why I must keep him breathing for the rest of the night and would have acted in such accord but for a howl erupting from the woods.

_I get it,_ I thought to myself. Someone--Jacob, by the sound of it--was clearly watching me from the shadows, and was now reminding me of my duty to protect instead of kill the person in front of me. Patrick froze and listened sharply, but I doubted his human ears detected Jacob's subtle paces.

I caught his attention back. "What do want with Leah?"

"Who are you again, the head of security?"

I stepped closer and met him in his path, my stance crouched and fists clenched, ready to spring and hit. He put on a brave facade despite the dread I could smell from him. By no means did he fear me, but Patrick Ricks dreaded me immensely. "If your memory is failing you again, you're talking to her _boyfriend_."

Another bark from Jacob. _Christ Jake, I got this. _

"You think?"

There was a smug smirk on his face that I was suddenly desperate to wipe off. To snatch it from his lips and to fling it too far away to be recoverable. I was aware only of my anger, of my utter loathing, and of my complete readiess to tear him apart, but a little less of Seth who had heard us bickering outside and decided to mightily intervene.

He appeared out of no where and stared. "What's going on here? Embry? Patrick?"

"Seth," we chorused, staring daggers when we unanimously discovered our blended voices sounded far from harmonic.

"Are you fighting?"

"No." _Geez, why does he always have to open his mouth at the same fucking time as I do?_

There was an empty silence where Seth stood merely to observe both of our reactions, Patrick tried and failed to relax himself under Seth's heavy scrutiny, and I stilled to tame my rage.

"I was just inviting Embry to a bike challenge we organised," Patrick spoke, breaking the tension. He motioned to his bike and grinned. "At sunset next Friday, down by the slope. I saw him on a bike earlier and thought he might be interested. My new baby here needs some action. Besides, we're fighting for your sister, aren't we, Embry?"

I growled.

"Oh come on, aren't you up for a friendly competition?"

Seth eyed me curiously, verifying. I felt a tinge of pain on my palm, and realised I had been gripping my fists too aggressively. I dictated my terms. "If I win, you will stay away from Leah. Indefinitely."

"A sure shot," he agreed gleefully. "But if I win, you will give me Leah."

"No!" I roared. "She's not a commodity. I can assure you you won't have her, so I suggest you forget about that."

"Isn't it a little unfair to me?"

"I will agree to anything you want. Absolutely anything, except Leah."

He pondered briefly, then displayed a crooked smile that was all but incapable of stilling fear. "Well there is only one thing I want most more than her."

"You name it."

He altered his smile to a smirk and then pointed at me. "Let's see. Maybe a broken bone on your leg, a couple of bruises on your face, a shattered wrist, and maybe a cut lip."

Seth winced, and began to revoke the offer as insane. I signalled to stop his prattle and, confident that I was to win, or to sustain the injuries if I lost, extended my hand to enforce the decided terms.

Jacob from the trees howled again. It was as clear as spoken words. _Embry you idiot! Moron! Jackass! Lunatic! _

"Great! Well then, I'll see you there. Better practice, I can't promise it's not difficult."

He jumped on his bike, waved fleetingly and rode off, laughing into the night.

Seth looked horrified. "What the hell were you thinking? Were you even thinking? You agreed to a bike challenge? Jacob was right. You don't even know--"

"Is Leah in?"

"_Leah?_ You've just agreed to let Patrick break your bones and you're looking for _Leah? _She's going to_--_"

"Seth, please. Right now, that's the least of my concern. I'm desperate to see Leah."

I hurriedly brushed past him and scrambled along the corridor to knock on Leah's door. I waved at Sue, who was at the living room and attempted to ignore the way Seth constantly bugged me. He chimed in again before I even reached Leah's bedroom. Were you peering in my room earlier?"

"What?"

"Oh come on! Going out with my sister doesn't mean you suddenly earn the right to spy on me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Seth, I wasn't looking at you, I was looking at Leah."

"But she was half- naked..._Oh!_ Oh my God, do I really need to know that?"

"It wasn't necessary," I shrugged. "But you brought it up."

He gave me a disgusted face and trotted away, running as Jacob's howls became more insistent. I watched him charge into the night, then raised a hand to knock on the door. By the sound of Leah's breath and her incessant footsteps, she was pacing inside.

Leah's voice, despite its usual harshness was like a lullaby to my ears. In fact, in the short while I was away to torment Quil, I missed it hugely. It was like a security blanket, I supposed. She did not open the door. Instead, I heard her stop her steps and shout. "Yeah?"

"It's me."

Her heartbeat tripled. She took several deep breaths before turning the door knob to glower at me. Sadly, she was already dressed. "Hi," I smiled, before realising she was frowning like thunder. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Well, let's see. First you left me without a word, then you come back without Quil's head--"

I swiftly locked the door behind me and poured the words into her mouth. "I'll make it up to you."

Her kisses were powerful, her lips so tantalizingly sweet I nearly passed out at the honeyed taste of it on my own. Before long she had me against the wall, my senses blurring delirious. I felt intoxicated. Satisfied, hell yes, but intoxicated. And when Leah's legs lifted themselves and locked behind my waist, all my sensible thoughts vanished. Blindly, I swayed to find her bed.

"We. won't. make..." she said breathlessly, "it. to. your. seventeeth. Shit, EMBRY!"

I mumbled against her mouth and reclaimed her tongue. "Don't care."

"Must care!" Leah insisted, wriggling to freedom. She was pinned between my body and her bed, so freedom meant she shifted on top of my sprawled body. She debated for the briefest second--enough only to bite her lips and tempt me, and crawled back to my lips to make me swoon.

Her lips were poised to open again, inviting my tongue when we sprung apart from the shrill ringing of the phone. I sighed and dropped my head into the pillows while Leah gave me a flurry of kisses before snatching the receiver and snapping, "Hello?"

"Kiss me," I whispered, opening my eyes and reaching for her lips again. Her mouth lowering down filled mine and I tried not to let out a moan for Emily Young was on the other line.

"Hey Lee, are you busy?"

"Say yes," I quickly said, before kissing her full on the mouth. Leah bit my lips and resurfaced when she had to speak. She eyed me impishly before speaking with casual indifference. "No, no, I'm not."

I stuck my tongue out. "Liar."

She giggled, attempting to leap away from where she was sprawled. I held her waist more firmly and willed her lips back to mine while Emily muttered obliviously into the phone. "I don't know if Sam told the pack yet, but the council is planning a bonfire night this Sunday and your presence is required."

I decided that every pause she took was a wasted opporunity, so to be productive I was going to kiss her at every interval their conversations took.

"Why would they uh, want me there?"

"Lee, are you okay? You seem breathless."

"No, yes...I'm--I'm fine. I'm just out of breath."

I grinned wildly while Leah smacked me repeatedly on the arm. Emily continued. "Well, the elders are re-telling the legend. It's a good chance to learn more about the wolves. Embry and Seth will be there, too."

I kissed her again, and she fought to keep the receiver against her ear.

"Lee?"

"Yes, yes. I'm here, Em. I'm lis--_God_--listening!"

"So, are you going?"

"Huh? Damn it, Embry--" she mouthed softly, her hands covering the speaker. She giggled and pressed her fingers against my lips before answering Emily. "Sshh, sshh...I'll be--there!"

"Leah, was that Embry?"

"Hi Emily," I whispered into the phone. "We're busy."

"Embry!" Leah gasped.

"Oh." Emily's surprised voice faded into a cognizant tone. "I'm sorry to uhm, disturb you two. I guess I should hang up now, then. Can I call you back tomorrow morning, Lee?"

"Sure, thanks Em. Bye."

"Good night, Lee, by--"

Leah slammed the received back in its hold, and pinned me down. "You are a nightmare."

"Yeah, except you were kissing me back too," I taunted.

"Now I have to go attend the bonfire night, listen to Old Quil try rasp the legends out and watch all the other wolfy couples love up and make out."

"We'll beat them all."

When I lifted my head, she pushed me back down again, her hands planted firmly against my heaving chest. "Embry," Leah cautioned. "Not until your seventeenth. You agreed to it!"

I whined. "But can't I kiss you?"

"Damn it," she said, before capturing my lips, biting, pushing, moaning against my mouth. I was surprised to find her top half-undone when the need for oxygen finally caught up with our priority list. Leah scolded me as she tried to button up. "See this? You have your hands everywhere!"

I showed her my discarded shirt. "And yours were not?"

"You dog!"

I smiled and leaned her against my chest, feeling her heart beat against my skin. It was still surreal, the way I could hold her so close to me. I felt at ease, blissful. There was everything that I wanted, everything that I needed, condensed in one person, body and soul. And she was _with_ me, like an earthly paradise. As I said, surreal. "If you say wait, I will wait."

"Embry?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you like anyone before me? I mean, like first love?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, there was one. I don't know if I loved her, but I did like her."

"Who was it?"

"Marjorie Creok. D'you remember her? She left La Push 'round five years ago."

"I think I remember. Pretty, slender girl with those flattering brown eyes? Isn't she Quil's cousin or something?"

I nodded.

"Do you miss her?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, a little," I confessed. "Hang on, you're not jealous, are you?"

"Pfft," Leah snorted. "Why would I be?"

She _was_ jealous. Her bemused indifference cracked in places I could distinctly specify. It amused me slightly to discover that she liked me enough to be jealous, and even more so that she displayed it with such weak passivity I only had to kiss her to remind her I was hers, irrevocably.

"Embry?" Leah said suddenly, pausing to contemplate. "When Sam told me about the legends..."

"What about the legends?"

"Sam said I mean more to you than your life. That what Emily is for him, is what I am to you." She looked up and traced my jaw. "He said you _imprinted_ on me?"

I sighed, nuzzling my nose against her own. "Leah, I don't think any word could grasp who you are to me. When I say you're everything to me it's not a lie. Every breadth of life in me lives for you, Leah Clearwater. Do you understand?"

Leah's eyes met mine, and for the first time I saw them so deeply bewildered. She processed my words slowly, her eyes drifting into the space above my head. She placed her hand over my erratic heart and brushed her thumb against my lips, slowly. "You _live_ for me. What does that mean?"

"It means exactly as you think it does. I exist for you, I was _made_ for you. Everything I do or say, every breath I take, every ounce of happiness or sorrow I endure--all for you alone. You have my soul right on your palm and you can keep it, throw it aside or crush it and I will still come back to you. Because, Leah, I love you. I love you beyond words, beyond _love--_"

She silenced me at once, trapping my lips with hers in a slow, passionate kiss. When Leah breathed into my mouth, I knew I was irrevocably lost. She had towed me to a domain of perfection and I wondered briefly if I could ever descend back to my own world of imperfections. I knew too that I did not deserve this, or her for that matter.

But it was irrelevant--all my thoughts, my insercurities, all my fears--when Leah brought her lips to my ear and delicately whispered. "I love you."

And then my special moment was pierced by this annoying, too familiar voice yelling at me through Leah's window.

"Embry!" Jacob Black called. "Dude, will you stop making out? You're late for patrol!"

_Don't I just have awesome fucking best friends?_

* * *

**A/N: **I would shamelessly invite you to read **Road to Perdition** (Blackwater) and **Her Reprisal** (Callwater), my two new one-shots. They stem from writer's block :) Reviews please, it will help secure another update before New Year. Thank you! :)


End file.
